The Legend of Liocorna
by SaWa-San
Summary: (I'm back and have updated!) VH Hitomi returns to Gaia after 1 12 years, but what's this about he mother being killed by strange soldiers and her request that Hitomi should find her true origin? Read and find out!
1. The Return

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters! It would be wonderful, if it was so, but it isn't. And I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions, if it belonged to me ^^°.

Since Fanfiction.net had gone haywire on this story forcing me to most times split up the chapter I have decided to upload it new once again and I really made it! I tried it with an other formation and ff.net accepted it! So I am going to write it now all in html instead of text-formate as before (since I'm going crazy with it!) And hope you're all enjoying this. I also want to apologize that I haven't updated for some time, but I was not much in the mood to write since it was still my holidays and the sun in Ferrara (Italy) was so agonizing, that I had a current mind block for this story. My mind was also occupied by many new idea I have gained in the holidays for new stories (at least three new ideas!!!) and I had to write the one shot fiction I had in mind for already some weeks (The story is called Happy Birthday Van, if anyone wants to read it). I also updated a bit on my other story, As long as I live. But now I hope you'll enjoy the reposted story here and finally get all the things that were missed in the early version )thanks to fanfiction.net -_-°) ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY...!!!

****

Chapter 1: Attack 

Hitomi couldn't believe it...

It was already over 1 ½ years ago. 1 ½ years since she came back from Gaia and she felt the depression grow by every passing day.

Hitomi missed them all so much.

The princess Millerna Aston, who always knew, what she wanted.

The heavenly knight Allen Schezar, a good friend and protector.

Then there was Dryden Fassa, the busy merchant, who always seemed to be in his own little world.

Prince Chid, always trying to be as brave as his father.

She even missed Merle, the annoying cat-girl, who never left a chance out to tease her.

But most of all, Hitomi missed Van.

King Van Slanzar de Fanel, the boy with black tousled hair and reddish brown eyes, always stubborn and trying to be independent.

The boy, who had stolen her heart the first time, they had met, without even realising it herself.

It's been already so long… Van, do you still remember me? Do you miss me? Or has someone else captured your heart?

Hitomi subconsciously shuddered at that thought.

The only thing she could do to forget the pain in her heart, was running.

She had thrown herself into track-practice with all her strength, trying to at least for a moment to forget Van. But it had been no use. When she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on running, his face kept into her inner eye. She put more and more power into running, even harder than before her "disappearance".

That was also another problem for her...

The loneliness.

The first time Hitomi had returned from Gaia, she had been transported a day back, before Van had even slayed the dragon.

It was, as if fait had known about Van coming to get her and take her back to Gaia.

But after the Great War had ended and Hitomi returned a second time, she found out, that she had been gone for over nearly three months.

Some of her classmates whispered about her being kidnapped and abused. Others said, Hitomi had run away with a boyfriend and he had ditched her after a while, forcing her to return to her parents.

Hitomi tried to ignore them although it was hard.

Yukari and her mother had been the only one, who had believed her, when she told about Gaia.

But Yukari had gone to America half a year ago to be with Amano.

Hitomi's parents had divorced about half a year after her return. Although they assured her, that it had nothing to do with her disappearance, Hitomi gave herself the blame.

Hitomi now lived with her mother in a small house near the park.

She was glad that her mother treated her normal and not like her father, who had taken Hitomi several times to different doctors and even a psychiatrist.

By now, Hitomi just wished to be back on Gaia with all of her friend and her beloved. If it would ever happen, she did not know. When she tried to wish with all her heart, it never worked.

~~~~~~~~~~ The present ~~~~~~~~~

It was a chilly afternoon and Hitomi was walking back home from practice. Silent tears were streaming down her face as she remembered those mean and with pity filled comments from the other members of the team.

Hitomi also remembered Gaia with all her friends and…

Van?

Hitomi's eyes grew wide as a pearly white feather floated from the sky, landing right in front of her feet.

As she tried to pick it up, the feather vanished into thin air.

New tears started to well up in her eyes, but they had no time to make their way down her face.

Suddenly the ground started to shake with such force, that Hitomi was thrown to her knees.

As quick as it came, it went away again.

Hitomi slowly got up again. She hadn't noticed the reason of the earthquake.

In fact, nobody had the portal opening in the middle of the park and the strange people coming out of it.

Hitomi dusted herself of and started walking again. The whole time she had a strange feeling, which grew with every step she took towards home. A feeling of foreboding. Her space started to quicken and in the end she ran the rest of her way home.

As she finally got there, Hitomi noticed the front door standing wide open. It was strange and frightening. Her mother usually kept the door tight shut and Hitomi always went in through the back.

She slowly made her way through the door. What she saw, shocked her to the bones. Everything was a mess! But that was not the horrifying sight, which made her want to scream out loud.

Hitomi's mother was lying on the floor, drenched in her own blood, a sword sticking out of her chest. She was still alive, her breath shallow. She turned her gaze towards Hitomi as she kneeled beside her:

"Hitomi. I'm glad they didn't find you. You… you must go back to Gaia. You're not save here on your own. Go…go back to… to Gaia. Find the origin of our clan and stop him. Go… I don't… have…much time left."

"Mom, what are you talking about? You're gonna be okay, you'll see. But who did this and why. What does he want from us? And why back to Gaia?"

"The… the one, who was banned from the… clan. He has a…awakened again and wants to… to get your power as the last… living member. You must go now. Go… go before they… get you."

"What do you mean? Mom? Mom! Answer me! Don't leave me alone! Please!"

But it was no use. Mrs. Kanzaki had closed her eyes and her breathing had stopped. Hitomi sobbed as she held the lifeless body of her mother in her arms.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from somewhere inside the house. 

Just as she was about to get up, a man with dark green Armour in the stile of one of the Samurai's and a big sword came around the corner.

It only took him a second before he spotted Hitomi:

"HEY! STOP! GET HER!"

With every strength she had got, Hitomi ran out of the house and made her way to the park. She could hear several persons chasing after her, some closing up.

Hitomi didn't dare to look back. She only ran and ran, as fast as her legs would carry her. She tried to lose her followers, but it was no use.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain at the side of her waist and soon felt warm sticky blood seep out of her wound. One man had managed to strike her with his sword.

Still Hitomi ran, she didn't know, what to do else.

But because of the lose of blood, Hitomi's strength soon failed her as she collapsed to the ground.

She saw the men approaching from all sides. The pain coming from her side was overpowering. As darkness closed around Hitomi, she made a last mental call for help:

VAN! Help me, please

The last thing she noticed was a bright flash of light and the feeling of being weightless before she went unconsciousness...

~~~~~~~~~~~ On Gaia ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merle was like always strolling through the nearly finished castle, admiring the work the people of this country had made in only one year.

Even after Van had insisted on rebuilding the city and the rest first, his people had started working on the castle half a year after the Great War.

They had put so much work and strength in it, that the castle together with the rest of the city was nearly finished and most of the towns on the outskirts of the country also.

The castle look different than before the attack. Asturia had sent constructors to help with the castle and it now had a stile between the old one and the castle of Asturia.

Although everything looked so beautiful, Merle had another problem on her hand... finding Van. 

He had helped the citizens a lot, rebuilding Fanelia with his own hands. The people loved their king for that even after nearly everyone now knew his heritage. It also didn't matter to him anymore like before. 

Van was somehow more opener to everyone around him, since Hitomi had been here. She had managed to do, what no one, not even Merle herself, had managed... to break down the thick wall around him, which he had build since the death of his family. 

Merle was grateful for what Hitomi had done for Van, although she had left him after the end of the War.

And that was, what Merle couldn't understand. Why did Hitomi leave? Did Van mean nothing to her? 

Van had once said, that he understood, because her family was still living on the mystic moon and it was her right to be with them more then with him.

Even if he really understood, he couldn't hide from Merle, that he also missed her greatly and would do anything to bring her back.

He normally tried to hide from his advisers and everyone else, to have time to think about Hitomi.

He was doing it just now again, which showed, why Merle was searching for him.

Merle finally found Van lying on the castle roof, staring at the mystic moon.

Van didn't like to accept it, but he missed Hitomi more then he would even let Merle know. It was tearing at his heart, making him want to cry out loud in frustration.

He had tried over and over again to somehow contact Hitomi, but it never worked. It was frustrating and irritating at the same time:

Hitomi, I hope you are doing well up there and enjoying your life. Maybe you have made it to do, what I can't do. Maybe you managed to go on with your life and forgot all about me. You probably have already got a dashing boyfriend with whom I could never compete.

Van let out a BBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIGGGGGG sigh and turned his head to Merle, who had been trying to sneak up upon him:

"What is it Merle? Do the advisers want something from me."

"I just wanted to see, how you are doing. You're thinking about her again, don't you?"

"I have no idea, what you're talking about Merle."

"Oh yes you do! You're thinking about Hitomi like always. Do you think, she'll ever come back?"

"I don't know. If she does, we'll probably find out soon enough."

Merle seated herself besides Van and they both watched as the day faded away to make room for the star-lit sky, with the mystic moon shining brightly. 

After some time Van started to get weird feelings. He didn't know, what they were or where they came from, but they were making him feel uneasy and uncomfortable. 

He though, it was probably only lack of sleep. He got up:

"I'm going to bed Merle and you should also. It was a long day again and we both have to be up again early in the morning."

"Okay. Night, Lord Van."

"Night to you too."

Just as he started to make his way back inside the castle, a wave of immense pain shot through his side. He fell to his knees by the sudden force of the pain. Merle was at his side in an instant:

"Lord Van! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine again, Merle. I had a sudden pain in my side, but now it is gone. I wonder if..."

VAN! Help me, please!

"HITOMI!?!"

As the words left his mouth, Hitomi's pendant, which he always wore around his neck gave a bright flash of light. Van could clearly see a column of light decent down into the forest.

"Merle! Tell the maids to prepare an extra room. I think Hitomi has arrived again."

With that, he flung of his shirt and spread his wings. Without any other thoughts he flew to the column of light. It was already starting to lessen as he saw a figure directly in the middle of it.

He made just in time as the light faded and the body started fall to the still far away ground. He gave a final push with his wings and caught the figure safely in his arms.

Van didn't have to look twice to see, that it was Hitomi.

She had changed. Her hair went know passed her shoulders and she had gotten more curves. In a year she would become a beautiful young woman although in Van's eyes, she already looked stunning.

Van noticed, that Hitomi had lost consciousness. He suddenly felt a warm sticky liquid coming out from her side. It was blood. Someone had wounded her side badly and if she lost to much blood, nobody could say, what would happen.

He quickly turned around and flew back, Hitomi securely in his arms.

Chapter end.

That was the first one. *sigh* Only ten more to go...


	2. Back Again

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne! But they could still make a continuation *g*. And since there isn't one yet, I'm going to write this one my way. Be prepared!

****

Chapter 2: Back Again

Darkness...

Nothing but darkness...

Darkness all around her, pushing and pulling at her, screaming at her to leave before it was to late, yet begging her to stay. It was chilly cold and hot. It felt wet and yet was dry. A darkness, which seemed to have it's own kind of life.

Hitomi was confused. She didn't know, where she was or what to do as panic slowly started to spread inside of her, making the darkness seem even darker then before. She wanted to run away. Run away without looking back. Run away as fast as she could to a comfortable and sunny place.

But there was something in the darkness, calling to her, asking her to follow. Hitomi could feel it.

She pushed away the spreading fear as best as she could and started to walk. Hitomi didn't know where she was going and what was awaiting her, but she kept on walking and never stopped.

After a long time (to her), the darkness slowly vanished and made room for the picture of a huge temple, surrounded by blue.

As Hitomi entered the temple, amazed at the fine structures all around her, she heard a voice repeating over and over again:

"Find the origin of our clan... the one who was banned from the clan has awakened again... go to Gaia... find the origin of our clan... the one who......."

The words here mother had said to her were repeated over and over, the echo bouncing of the walls, the sound increasing with each rehearsal.

Hitomi held her ears tightly shut as the sound became to much for her. 

She made out in one of the fare corner a figure covered in shadow a laugh escaping his lips, that send chills up her spine in fright. Then the world went black once again....

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes, but shut them quickly again as the light from the sun was hurting her and the pain in her side was so strong, that she nearly fell back into unconsciousness.

She stayed quiet for some time, not moving as the pain slowly subsided, but kept her eyes closed. 

Hitomi assumed that she had to be lying on a very soft bed. Although there was something else... 

Something or someone seemed to be holding her hand tightly. 

Panic started to consume her again, but Hitomi pushed it down with all the will power she had. It felt somehow familiar, like leather. But not just like leather from the animals she used to know. Like... dragonhide?!?

Hitomi carefully opened her eyes again and looked around. 

As guessed, she was lying in a bed, a canopy fit for a queen, sunlight pouring through the half closed curtains. It had to be still morning from the position of the sun.

She let her eyes drift around the rest of the room. It was big! The walls were a simple white and the floor was covered with a deep red rug. On the other side of the room stood a huge closet. There was also a table and two chairs, a desk with a mirror and a basin to wash, a half empty bookshelf a screen to change and a door which let to a balcony completed it all. 

There were also two other doors. She assumed that one led to a bath while the other, bigger one led to the floor outside. 

As her eyes travelled to the left. She gasped. She closed them again, only to open them and still see the same image as before. Tears of happiness started to sting at the back of her eyes as Hitomi stared at the gorgeous boy with black, messy hair. His upper half of the body was lying on the bed, his breath deep and even. His hands with his standard dragonhide-gloves were claps around her left one as if he could prevent her in that way from any harm.

Hitomi smiled. 

She had somehow made it back to Gaia... and to Van. He must have found her and brought her here. 

He hadn't changed much. Van still wore the same standard red shirt and beige pants. His hair was a messy as ever, but his shoulders were broader and the muscle on his arms more definite. In Hitomi's eyes, Van was more than handsome and would be even more, when he had grown up totally.

She had missed him so much on the mystic moon, where she had lived with only her mother to support her.

That was when the memories of the previous events started to consume her mind. She closed her eyes again as new tears, this time out of sadness, rolled down her cheeks. She tried to hold them back, but it was no use as the picture of her dead mother, all covered in her own blood, sword sticking out of her stomach and those soldiers chasing after her came again.

Hitomi suddenly felt fingers gently brushing away her tears and brushing over her cheek. She opened her emerald-green eyes to be met by reddish-brown ones, looking at her with care and worry.

Van's voice was as soft as a feather:

"Why are you crying Hitomi? Is everything okay?"

"Is that really you Van? Or is this only another one of my dreams?"

"No, this is no dream. It's me, I'm here and I wont leave you again just like that."

Van smiled a genuine smile he hadn't smiled for so long and carefully seated himself on the bed beside Hitomi:

"But tell me, what happened? When I saw the pillar of light and found you, you were unconscious and bleeding heavy."

Hitomi breathed in deeply as she once again recalled the event from last night and felt new tears staring to well up. Van noticed this and slowly picked her up into his arms, letting her head rest on his chest, rubbing one hand gently over her back to calm her. Hitomi slowly started to talk:

"I was walking back home, when the ground started to shake, but it soon stopped. I didn't think much about it and walked on. But when I came to my home, the door was open and everything inside was a mess. My... my mother had been stabbed with a sword... it was so horrible... She...She said to go back to Gaia... finding my origin and... and something about someone banned from a clan, who had been reawakened... Th...Then those soldiers... I have never seen them before... they started... to... chase me... a... and ... one stabbed me... in my side... that's all...I.... remember... My mother didn't... deserve... to die... like that... She... was ... always so kind and.... understanding... I....I..."

Hitomi couldn't go on anymore. She cried onto Van's shoulder, grabbing the back of his shirt fiercely. She had given into the pain and the mass of tears coming out of her eyes, drenching Van's shirt.

Van didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could have said. He just held Hitomi close to him, letting herself cry out until there were no more tears to cry.

What Hitomi had said didn't make quite sense.

Why would anyone want to kill Hitomi and her mother? Which clan did her mother mean? And who had been banned from it, only to awaken again? And what was that with Hitomi's origin?

He held her closer to himself as those thoughts consumed his mind and confused him. But he knew that whoever had caused Hitomi this pain and had killed her mother would pay with his life and if Van had to do it with his own bare 

hands!

Hitomi's crying slowly decreased as she started to question herself:

"What am I supposed to do now Van? Who where they and what do they want from me? Why did this all happen?"

"I don't know, but you are safe for now and I'm glad. I don't want to think about you being hurt anymore. You don't deserve this. You should rest a bit more. The healer said, that you have lost much blood and the wound will also take some time to heal fully. Merle will bring you something to eat and drink and if you need anything else just call one of the servants. I'll have to go now and get some of my work done, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you Van. Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome."

Van helped Hitomi to lie back down on the pillow and she noticed how their noses were only inches apart. She stared into those depths of his eyes, not finding a way to break the spell. But did she really want to?

Her eyes travelled from the eyes to his lips and back again, curious and also a little nervous of what was going to happen. She let her eyes flutter shut as she waited.

Van had also noticed the situation and tried to push down the lump forming in his throat. He didn't want to rush anything or to hurt her again in some kind of way, but the time felt so right. Should he? He saw her eyes travel down his face and up again only to close them slowly. Throwing all negative thoughts away, Van also let his eyelids drop and closed the gab in between them. 

When Van's lips brushed gently against her own she inwardly shuddered at his touch. It was so soft and gentle as if he were afraid to hurt her. 

Then his lips softly locked with hers. It was as if thousands of little fireworks had started in her head. It felt so wonderful and so unbelievable right.

Hitomi's hands slowly went around his neck, pressing him closer to her, not wanting him to stop. He obliged and deepened the kiss a bit.

The two parted after some time, slightly gasping for breath. Hitomi smiled as best as she could up at Van, but the sadness didn't leave her eyes. He smiled comfortingly and pressed his forehead against hers lightly, clasping one of her hands in his.

"I'll have to go now. Rest a bit. Everything is going to be all-right."

"Okay."

Van got of bed and made his way to the door, letting her hand slowly drift out of his just so he could feel her touch a tiny bit longer. At the door he turned one last time to glance at her, then opened the door and went out.

Hitomi let her eyes close again and drifted back to sleep.

Hitomi awoke, when she heard a knock at the door. She must have slept for some hours more, for the sun was now standing high in the sky.

"Come in", she called out and a second later was hugged to death by an orange and pink blur with fur all over. "I'm glad to see you too, Merle. But could I get some air again as not to collapse?"

"Sorry, Hitomi. I still can't believe you're back again! Lord Van gave me quite a shock, when he just flew of like that, but when I saw the column of light, I knew you had to be it. And when he came holding you with your wound... oh I was so scared, but Van was much more worried. He didn't leave your side the whole time and even when the healer had taken care of your wound, Lord Van stayed with you through the whole night." 

Merle didn't notice the blush adorning Hitomi's face as she heard this all. Although she had thought something like that, when she had seen Van at her bed soundly asleep. Merle kept blabbering on:

"But where are my manners? You must be totally hungered out after all this and you need to get your strength back. I brought you some things to eat and drink. I made them myself, extra for you!"

"You didn't have to make such a fuss over me. I did nothing to deserve this."

"Nothing? Oh please? You don't even believe that yourself, do you? You famous on Gaia, because you helped Lord Van so much in the Great War. You're even called by some `Heroin of the Mystic Moon´!" 

Hitomi blushed even more at that as Merle got the food. Hitomi hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she saw all the delicious looking food and her stomach gave a rumble. Merle only smirked and handed Hitomi the food:

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?", came the reply from an already stuffing Hitomi. "What is it Merle?"

"Well... could you... could you tell me something about the Mystic Moon? How the life there is and what you do all they up there? It's all so interesting and you told so little about it, when you were here last time. PLEASE???"

Merle made those watery puppy-dog-eyes and Hitomi couldn't suppress a giggle as she started to tell Merle everything that came to her mind as she continued eating. Merle's mouth grew wider and wider with every new thing she heard about the Mystic Moon and asked at least a docent questions in one minute, eager to understand everything Hitomi told her. By the time the food had been eaten all and the drink had gone also, Merle's head was swimming with all the new things:

"Man, that was a lot you told me there. No wonder your so weird if you live in such a crazy place."

Merle earned herself a pillow in the face at that comment:

"I'm not weird! How weird do you think, you would look when you would travel to my homeland? On the Mystic Moon there is nothing such as Cat- or Wolf-people or something like that."

"See, I told you it was weird", Merle only shot back and threw the pillow at Hitomi, but she ducked it. "Anyway, you should rest some more, so you're not sleeping when Lord Van is coming again."

"Alright, alright. I'm as good as asleep already!"

And with that Merle left again with an empty tray and Hitomi went back to sleep.

Chapter end


	3. 1st Attack

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: for the hundreds time, I DO NOT OWN ESAFLOWNE!!! *breaks down in sobs* Why is life so mean?? I only want to own Esaflowne, nothing more *g*...

****

Chapter 3: 1st Attack

Hitomi awoke with a start in the middle of the night, sweat covering her body.

With a big sigh she let herself fall back into the softness of her bed.

Why was this dream haunting her over and over again since she had arrived on Gaia again???

~~~~~ *Flashback* ~~~~~~

Hitomi was walking through the darkness, nit knowing where she was going or what would be awaiting her.

After a long time (to her), the darkness slowly vanished and made room for the picture of a huge temple, surrounded by blue.

As Hitomi entered the temple, amazed at the fine structures all around her, she heard a voice repeating over and over again:

"Find the origin of out clan... the one who was banned from the clan has awakened again... go to Gaia... find the origin of our clan... the one who......."

The words here mother had said to her were repeated over and over, the echo bouncing of the walls, the sound increasing with each rehearsal.

Hitomi held her ears tightly shut as the sound became to much for her. 

She made out in one of the fare corner a figure covered in shadow a laugh escaping his lips, that send chills up her spine in fright. 

Then the world went black once again....

~~~~~~ *end of Flashback* ~~~~~~

Hitomi closed her eyes again and tried to calm her racing heart. None of her sleep-phases went by, without her having this mysterious and frightening dream.

It had only been three days since Hitomi's return. With the dream came that steady feeling she had felt shortly before her mother had been murdered and it was growing again. She didn't know what to do, but Hitomi also didn't want anyone to worry about her even more. So she hadn't told anyone yet, not even Van.

Hitomi smiled at the thought of the young king.

He was always so worried about her, trying to comfort her and be with her when he had time. Those caring eyes calmed her soul and made her feel a bit better. He always tried to let her have anything she needed or wanted.

When Van wasn't their because he had work to do, then Merle was usually around. She had already asked Hitomi every possible question about the Mystic Moon she could think of. 

Van had probably told her of what had happened to Hitomi, for she never asked a question about her family. Hitomi was glad for it. It still made her heart ache heavily when she thought about her mother. 

It all didn't quite make sense to Hitomi... She just couldn't find out what her mother had been talking about and who wanted her dead or why something like that.

Hitomi assumed, that it had something to do with the dream (or was it a vision?) from that temple, wherever it could be...

What also made Hitomi wonder, was what the healer had said that day...

The healer had come to check on her condition and on how good the wound was healing. He had been very astonished at finding out, that the wound was as good as healed. He had told Hitomi, that it normally took at least one and a half to two weeks to get the wound to close so well. But in her case, it had only taken a few days and if it went on like that, she could getup already in about two days!

Hitomi had never given a thought to her quick healing. It had somehow always been that away on the Mystic Moon as well on her first trip to Gaia. Scratches or little bleeding wound on arms, knees and legs were normally gone the next day. Even bigger wounds had not taken long to heal and if she had fever or another sickness, it also didn't take long for it to go always again. Actually, she had never been really sick even with a bit of a fever. She had always thought, that she was just lucky, but when she thought about it know it seemed somewhat weird.

Even thought Hitomi had her eyes closed, her room suddenly appeared in front of her inner eye. The scene wandered without her doing out of the window and down towards the royal gardens. Stopping at one of the outer walls it took Hitomi all her self-control from not screaming out loud in horror.

Four bodies from Fanelian guards were lying on the ground, all covered in blood. They couldn't be identified anymore, for their faces and upper body had been totally deformed, now only one big bloody mess.

Hitomi was trying hard, not to throw up.

Why now? Why such things? Would it happen? Could she prevent it? Or had it already happened? Somehow, Hitomi knew with such a suddenness it supriced herself, that it already happened (properly only moments ago). But why was she seeing it then?

With Hitomi's knowledge, that it must have already happened, the scene drifted through the main hall. In it were another two murdered guards lying on the ground.

It scared her to no end.

Deep inside of her, Hitomi knew that it had to be because of her. Because she was here and they wanted her at any costs! Somehow, she seemed to be very important to whomever was chasing after her and she had no doubt, that it were the same men who had killed her mother. Why they were all after her, she didn't know, she only knew, that they were not allowed to succeed of getting her and if she had to run for her dear life!

In all this horror and confusion before her Hitomi suddenly saw a memory from so long ago...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had only been 7 years old, when she had had a nightmare and her mother had stayed at her bed until she was asleep again. Her mother had sung a strange and yet beautiful song:

"Win dain, a lotica..."

Hitomi had asked her mother, what kind of song it had been and she had told her about a legend of an ancient clan. A clan with mysterious powers, which had fled from his original home-planet called Gaia.

At Hitomi's question of why she new all of this her mother had said something, she couldn't remember, because she had already fallen asleep.

Know, in the Vision of her past memory, Hitomi heard word for word what her mother had said to her:

"I know all of this, for you and I are the one of the last of them. Many have already forgotten and lost their power, but not me nor you. You'll one day, become even stronger then me, much stronger. You will return to the planet we once had to flee from. You will help them in a time of great suffering and pain. You will also be chased, but you will make it for you will have great friends there. And most of all, you will also find your true love. I saw you both together, he with his wings wrapped tightly around you. I know you will make it through those hard times to come, for you are much stronger than you think and I'm already proud of you, my child."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vision stopped only to show Hitomi another hall of the castle. Somehow she knew, it was the hall, where her and Van's and also Merle's rooms lay.

She saw two figures covered in shadow creeping through the hall. She could make out some sort of suit.

Hitomi concentrated more to see what kind of suit and prayed that it wouldn't be what she already knew. But there was no doubt after a short time of concentrating...

It WAS the samurai-suit the men chasing after her had worn on the Mystic Moon! And they were making their way towards her room!!!

With a gasp Hitomi was back in her bed, breathing heavy. Panic started to consume her, making it impossible for her to think clear. Her throat was dry and something seemed to enable her to scream.

Hitomi sat up just as the doors to her room opened and the two shadowy forms from the halls came in.

They were startled to see Hitomi wide awake and looking horrified at them. They were so stunned that they just stood there, not moving.

But the sight of them brought back her voice and she let out a scream before she could think of anything else.

Without even realising it, Hitomi send a mental plea to Van:

Van!! They're here! Help me, please!!

Van woke up the instant Hitomi's thoughts reached him, without a second thought he jumped out of bed and grabbed his royal sword lying on his bed-table. He dashed through the door of the bathroom, which connected Hitomi's and Van's sleeping quarter. As Van bursted into her room, he saw two figures advancing towards Hitomi, who had jumped out of bed to get some distance between herself and the two figures.

With a battle-cry escaping his lips, Van charged at the nearest figure.

The guy blocked the attack with some difficult, but also started attacking right away. Van had to admit that he was good. Swords clashed together again and again, no one seeming to gain the upper hand. Sparks flew as Van tried to make out something from his opponent. There had to be a little weakness somewhere...

As the fight went on Van saw out of the corner of his eyes, the second guy still advancing towards Hitomi.

He saw the look of terror on her face and his rage build up inside of him.

With all the strength Van could bring up at once, he pushed his opponent away from him, letting him stumble over one of the chairs.

At that moment some guards came barging into the room and Van rushed over just in time to stop the other guy from reaching Hitomi. This one was also very skilled with his sword.

Van cursed under his breath and somehow managed to give the guy a gushing wound on his left arm where the armour seemed very thin.

Van didn't know how, but her managed to defeat the second one and knock him unconciousnous, while the guards took care of the other one.

Van let his blood covered sword fall to the ground and slowly turned to face Hitomi. Her legs had given away and she was kneeling on the floor one hand covering her mouth, eyes downcast. He kneeled down in front of her and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. She looked up into his eyes as tears made their way down her face, the look of horror still in her eyes. It made Van's heart nearly break into thousands of tiny shards upon seeing her so full of fright and pain. He carefully brushed her tears away and she let herself fall into his tight embrace. It felt comforting and safe. And it reassured her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

She took a deep breath and whispered hoarsely: " I saw what they did. They murdered four guards at the outer wall from the gardens and two more in the main hall. It was so terrible. There was so much blood... so much."

Van's arms rapped even tighter around her as his mind worked out the information from her. Could someone really be that desperate and kill six people just like that only to get one? Why... Why was it happening?? For what? What would it bring the to get Hitomi into their possession?

Van ordered some of the guards to look in the main hall and along the garden walls for any corpses or more enemies.

"Emmm... Excuse me your majesty, but what shall we do with the two men?"

The question came from one of Van's advisers, Asgoth. He was around his 50th years and had a worn out face with big eyes, who always seemed to show worry, but not always for the people around him, but more for the well being of the countries reputation and also himself.

Van slowly and carefully picked up Hitomi, who had passed out after the current events and turned around to face his adviser:

"Throw them into the dungeons. I want them questioned first thing in the morning, when they have gained consciousness. Tell the guards to have a closer watch on the castle grounds and at the city gates."

With that said, van started to make his way back to his room, Hitomi still in his arms. 

"Your highness! What are you doing with the Lady Hitomi?"

"I'm bringing her into my room. I don't think, it would be very safe for her to sleep the rest of the night here, especially since the floor is covered in blood. She will stay with me for the rest of the night."

"But..."

"No buts, Asgoth. I have given you some orders and I want them to be fulfilled right now."

"A...a...a...as you wish, my Lord."

And so Van finally made his way back to his room and lay Hitomi down on his bed and pulled the covers over her still slightly shaking body. Van pulled of the gloves which had also been stained with blood and also crept under the covers. He pulled Hitomi towards himself, arms around her waist her head in the crook of his neck. In that position and the assurance, that she was now safe, Van also fell asleep again.

Chapter end


	4. 2nd Attack

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor any other Anime- or Manga-Series. *sigh* Would be great to have one *g*...

****

Chapter 4: 2nd Attack 

Hitomi woke up to the smell of fields and a warm feeling. It felt like someone had rapped his or hers arms around her and was holding her close in sleep. As the thought reached Hitomi's brain, her eyes snapped open immediately. She found herself in the crook of someone's neck, her body pressed close to the other one. She didn't know what to think of it all until she felt the person stir a little and mumble something in his sleep. She recognised the voice as Van's and relaxed again, but started to blush at noticing that Van wasn't wearing his shirt, only black pyjama pants. It was something new to her, feeling his bare chest under her hands and the feeling of his entire body being so close to hers. But it was also totally calming and made her at least forget for a while about her heart's pain and her inner turmoil.

She slowly and gently traced one finger over his well defined chest muscles and over his side. A chuckle escaped his lips and he groggily opened his eyes:

  
"Hey, that tickles."

Hitomi blushed even more at this and pulled her hand back. She let her eyes come in contact with his and also made out a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh... It's not what you think it is. I didn't want you to have to sleep in that room and ..."

Hitomi put a finger on Van's lips and to silence him:

"It's okay. I...I don't mind", she said and removed her finger from his lips, while burying her head back into the crook of is neck. "Thank you for helping me yesterday. I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done without you being there. I would have probably woken up in some damp cell, wondering where I am and what they want from me."

" It was nothing. Do you really think I would ever let them harm you again? After all what you did for Fanelia and the rest of Gaia? What you all did for me? *Hitomi blushing at that comment*

Must have been a real shock last night. Do you feel better again?"

"Much better. I think the wound is as good as gone. And I'm still here with you. *Van blushing ;-* But....."

Hitomi suddenly fell silent and Van became worried, wondering, what was wrong. He gently lifted her face with his thumb and index-finger on her chin up to his and looked into those deep emerald-green eyes. Those eyes full of different and mixed emotion; full of pain; full of fright; full of sorrow; full of unasked questions even whom Van couldn't answer for her. Those eyes full of love for him, but also unshed tears which threatened to come out.

"But what? Don't you want to tell me?"

Van asked so softly that the tears eventually started to trickle down Hitomi's cheek. Van's fingers left her chin and gently wiped the tears away, his hand coming to rest on her stained cheek. She felt the warmth of his hand and noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his gloves he had worn at every-time of the day during the war. His hand didn't feel rough like she had thought, since he had helped so much the citizens of Fanelia build their houses again. They felt soft, like feathers to her. Hitomi closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hand gently warming her ( through the tears ) cold cheek:

"I feel so sorry for those guards who were killed last night and only because of me. I only seem to bring new pain and troubles when I'm here. Maybe I should have stayed away from here. What if they attack again? I don't want anyone being hurt only because of me."

" Hey. Don't think like that. You didn't know they would follow you back here. And besides, you don't want anyone to get hurt because of you. But how do you want to do that. There will be probably always someone who will be at least a little hurt through the things you do. It is always like that and always will be. Don't you remember what happened when Donkirk tried to bring everyone totally happiness with his machine?"

"You're right. Maybe everything will be okay from now on."

Hitomi smiled as she said this, but the smile didn't totally reach her eyes and deep down inside she knew, that it wouldn't be like that.

Van also smiled and leaned a little more towards her:

"That's my Hitomi." She blushed at this although she didn't reply anything, for Van had sealed her lips with his in a sweet kiss. She let her hands come to rest against his chest, while his hand wandered from her cheek down to her waist wrapping it around her petit frame and pulling her closer to him.

They parted as a knock came from the door and seconds later a furry orange something was pouncing up and down on bed:

"Up you two lacy-bones! The sun is already up and out and breakfast will be served soon! It will be a wonderful day today, with no clouds in the sky! I finally want to go shopping with Hitomi and eat with her at my favourite restaurant, then go down to the lake to catch some fish for dinner and we can go into the gardens, and..."

Laughing, Van interrupted the energised cat-girl:

"Whoa! Hold you horses Merle! Could first please get of the bed, so we can even get up and get ready for breakfast and then we can discuss what will be done today. At least the doctor should have a final look at Hitomi's wound, before you go of pulling her through the whole town and everywhere else. What do you think Hitomi?"

"Seems to be a wise decision. Especially with the breakfast. I'm starving!"

And with that, they all made themselves ready to go down to breakfast.

Hitomi had already been down for breakfast the day before, but the doctor had still ordered her to rest some more. 

She hadn't felt to comfortable at breakfast the first time, since some of the advisers and other royalties were eating with the king, but this time it wasn't so bad. 

She didn't know what to think of Asgoth, one of the advisers. He didn't seem to like her and had at first disagreed with Hitomi eating with them and disliked that her room connected with Van's and especially through the bathroom they shared. Van had just waved it away with a hand saying, that there was no danger of something happening right now – well, NOT now (~ think the rest for yourselves *g* ~).

Asgoth didn't say a word at breakfast and only made a grim looking face, since he was still enraged that his unmarried king had `slept´ with a ( to him ) total strange woman, who didn't even have any royal rank! Most of the others didn't mind Hitomi at the breakfast-table, since she seemed to be a nice and caring person. She seemed to be a good medicine against Van's passivity, as he had become more open since her arrival, laughing and also starting to enjoy some of his time.

After breakfast the healer inspected Hitomi's wound once more only to announce in astonishment, that everything was perfectly fine again and Hitomi could go with Merle to the market. And since Van had to do more of his `kingly rubish´, as he always called most of his paperwork, Merle just dragged Hitomi out of the castle, through the castle gates, down the main street and onto the as usual busy market-place.

The market was huge! There seemed to be hundreds of different things to purchase , may it be fresh fish, all sorts of vegetables, some furniture, something to drink, jewellery or new dresses and hats.

First of all Hitomi was pushed by Merle into an exquisite dress-shop. A long time later they came out again with Hitomi wearing a new dress and five new others in her bags and also a pair of pants and a shirt as Van had promised her to teach her how to ride on a horse.

Hitomi's sleeveless dress was made out of a bright yellow silky feeling material and went down to her knees. While the skirt flowed out, the bodice fitted her curves well and had room for a bit more around the waist, if you loosened it a bit in the back.

By the time Hitomi had gotten merle away from the jewellery and fish it was already lunchtime and you could soon see the two sitting outside a restaurant, eating all they could.

"Come on Hitomi! Have you finished eating yet? Lord Van promised to meet us at the lake after lunch as soon as he could!"

"Calm down Merle. He won't just disappear again if we are a little late. Besides, I just finished having lunch, so we can go now. Have you gotten everything?"

Without even answering Hitomi or waiting for any reaction from her, Merle grabbed her by the hand and pulled her the streets and to the Fanelian lake near the castle. Hitomi was astonished at the beauty of it.

The water was a clear sapphire-blue and half of the lake vanished into the mountains surrounding Fanelia. It wasn't big, but had a little sand-shore and old looking willow-trees all around. On the shore was sitting Van, who turned around at the sound of them approaching only to gape at Hitomi in her new dress, making her blush. He was stopped from gaping more by Merle, who just pounced on him, making him nearly fall into the water.

"LORD VAN! I so sorry for being late! I hope you didn't have to wait long..."

"Actually, I have been here only for a few minutes, but thanx for your concern. Could I please breath again??"

"Oooopppsss! *devilish-grin* So sorry", was Merle's only reply before she bounced away. "I'm going to catch some fish! Enjoy yourself you two!"

And of she was, letting two blushing friends behind. Hitomi regained her composure and seated herself beside Van. They stayed that way for some time, just enjoying each other company in silence until Van spoke up:

"And how was your day until now?"

"If you let out that I had to try on at least 500 different dresses, Merle waiting to buy at least two docent hats and a wagon full of fish, getting stuffed at the restaurant and being dragged around until your feet hurt, quite relaxing."

Van laughed: " That definitely sounds like what Merle would have done with me, except the trying on. She would have probably dragged me to the jewellery to buy her something new. She can't get enough of it."

"Yep, sounds like the merle I know from so long ago. And how was you day?"

Van face became dark: "I think quite okay. I had to read through some very weird contracts and the meeting with the advisers was a mess. They wanted to know what exactly happened at the attack last night, who did it and such. I could only tell them how the two assassins looked, but not from where they came from."

"I thought they were questioned?!"

"They should have been questioned, but a guard told me while I was in my study, that they have murdered themselves with some kind so small dagger and that there was no chance of stopping them. *sigh* So now we are again from where we started of. I'm sorry, that it wasn't much of help."

Hitomi put a comforting hand on his shoulder: "It okay. I'm still grateful for what you did for me. And I'm glad that I'm back here with you."

Van smiled one of his genuine smiles he only gave Hitomi and pulled her close to himself, while wrapping his arms around her as she did also around him:

"I love you, Hitomi."

"I love you too, Van"

Suddenly, that uneasy feeling returned to Hitomi and she subconsciously stiffened. Van noticed it and became worried:

"What's wrong Hitomi?"

"There's someone here, I can feel it. It's the same feeling I had before they attacked me the first time.", she whispered back shakily.

Van's grip tightened around her waist while one of his hands came to rest on his sword:

"Try to stay calm and then will both get up slowly. Maybe we can make it out of the clearing, before anything happens."

Hitomi could only nod since the fright in her enabled her to speak anything out of what she was thinking. She was afraid of something happening to Van and only because he had tried to protect her. But with the fright something else, something long hidden inside of her, seemed to awaken and form wanting to get out. It pushed on her heart and making her head hurt inwardly, hoping to free itself. 

As they had gotten up to their feet again, Van had one arm safely on her shoulder, while his other hand still rested on the knob of his sword pressing so hard, that his knuckles turned white. He didn't know, where the enemy could possibly be and it made him nervous. How could he protect Hitomi if he didn't know how or to wear he should lead her. He decided to go a bit around the lake, carefully scanning his surrounding without causing suspicion. 

Just as they were about to leave the lake, three men wearing the same armour as the last two stormed out from behind the bushes at the other end, swords drawn and heading directly for them.

Van pushed Hitomi behind him and also drew his sword as the first two attacked together. The were skilled and knew what they were doing. While they fended of Van while the third tried to get to Hitomi. He wanted to shout to Hitomi to run away, but it was impossible as he tried to gain the upper hand and it caused all of his strength to not let them win over him and try to block the other one from her. Besides, it wouldn't have helped much for her to run since he didn't know, if there were any more of them hidden somewhere around here.

Pulling together all his strength Van managed to chop of the first ones head.

Just as he did so the second warrior caught him by his arm with his sword, making a not very deep but heavy bleeding wound and Van had to bite his lips from not gasping through the pain.

Hitomi watched all this from behind Van. Her eyes were wide open and her breath was going fast. For the thousand time since her return, he was asking herself Why? Why now and why here? What do they want from me and why so desperately? Why must Van fight them...

"Stop it, just stop it. Why are you doing this", she whispered over and over again. Suddenly something snapped inside of her as Van was wounded and she couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" She shouted with all her might as great pain surged through her head. Something like a light sparkling, almost invisible shock wave emitted from her rushing towards the two astound warriors. As it contacted with their bodies it send them flying high into the air ripping of their arms and legs in progress. The limbs fell down at the other end of the clearing with a miserable sounding thud.

Van was so stunned at this change of event that he couldn't move, only stare in awe at the ` massacre ´ caused by... by... whatever it had been that Hitomi had produced. Hitomi! What was with her?

Quickly Van turned around to see her on her knees, eyes downcast hand hanging at her side. Her whole body was trembling and she looked like collapsing any moment again. Ignoring the pain in his wound, Van rushed over to her, noticing out of the corner of his eye merle approaching on all fours. 

"Hitomi? You're okay? What happened?"

"I don't know Van. I really don't know. I just don't wanted them hurting you only because of me and something inside of me snapped. I don't know."

Van carefully picked her up into his arms after taking of his shirt and spread his wings:

"Shhhhh. It's okay know. Nothing seriously happened to me and there gone for know." He turned to Merle: "I'm taking Hitomi back to the castle. You should also get back and when you are please inform some of the soldiers t take away the bodies."

"Okay Lord Van. But what about your arm?"

"I'm okay Merle. I'll have it looked at as soon as I'm back in the castle."

And with that he leaped into the air, Hitomi held closely to him, and flew to the castle.

Chapter end.


	5. Good Bye

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Would be great, but it's not so.... :´

****

Chapter 5: Good Bye 

That dream again. That confusing and horrifying dream. Never stopping somewhere certain, never starting at the same place. A dream mixed together with visions from the past and the future but which exactly, she sometimes could not tell.

By the time that two days had gone by since the last attack, Hitomi was psychologically totally drained. She tried her best to hide if from everyone else, but sometimes the worry and the suspicion shone clearly in Van's eyes, she could tell. He didn't say anything thought and it caused the pain in her heart to grow even more. But Hitomi felt no knew (!!!) that if she told all about this, it would only bring him into more danger.

The inner turmoil was suffocating her. Her heart, mind and soul screamed for answers, wanting release from this powerful ache and pain. She had to find the answers to her dream and visions and better fast, before something happened again.

Well, there is at least one thing I can look forward to, Hitomi thought as she was still lying in bed (it was early in the morning).

Of course, Van had send messages as quick as possible to Freid and Asturia telling of Hitomi's return.

Sadly, Duke Chid couldn't manage to come. Just as Van, he still had to rebuild some parts of his country Freid had at least gotten as much damage as Fanelia, but some of his resources had been much lesser then there, like stone and copper. So it was taking al little longer for them to rebuild everything, but the were managing well. Although Chid couldn't come, there were still the Princess Millerna, the merchant Dryden and Allen Schezar with his sister Celena and his crew from the Crusador.

Hitomi nearly hadn't believed it when Van had told her, that Millerna and Dryden had re-married only five months ago and there were already whispers at the royal court in Asturia of the princess being pregnant. If she was lucky and it would be a son, he would be the next heir to the throne after Millerna and Dryden, since King Aston wanted to retire in seven months. Then Millerna would become Queen and Dryden as her husband would become King. Hitomi was sure that there was nothing to worry about when it happened. Millerna was perfect for a queen and Dryden with his merchant-skills could make Asturia flourish even more with his trading.

Allen, so had Van told, took most of his time for his sister Celena. She was rather shy and afraid of most people since she thought that everyone had to hate her, because of the things she did as Dilandau. Yes, she remembered nearly every detail Dilandau had done in his life and Celena now had to live up with it. They had tried to explain here over and over again, that it hadn't been her fault, but still she kept quiet and most times didn't speak a single word when together with the rest. The only one she really talked to was her brother and sometimes to the wonder of all, Gaddes. Gaddes always turned a rosy pink when she spoke with him and the usual calm second-in-command of the Crusador started to stutter. There was no point in denying that he was totally in love with her and she seemed to return most of the feelings. Only time could tell, what would become of the two.

Hitomi was pulled out of her thoughts, when a knock came from the bathroom door. She smiled. There was only one person who would come through that door.

"Come in Van", she called out to him as she got out of bed and made her way to the window to watch the sun rise. She soon felt a pair of strong, toned arms encircle her waist and she leaned back into Van's chest as he put his head on one of her shoulders. 

Van was the first to break the silence:

"Morning. How was your sleep? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine", Hitomi answered him, not wanting to tell about the dream. She felt his grip tighten ever so lightly around her, pressing her a little more into his muscular chest. He placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek before going on:

"Excited about today? They will be arriving all together in about two hours I nothing came in between."

"It will be great to see everyone again. Do they have changed much?"

"Well, Dryden has mostly stayed the same. He's even still wearing the same sort of clothes like the last time and still sometimes speaks in riddles about certain things and he of course is a book worm like always.

Millerna now a day mostly wears skirts and gowns instead of pants. You don't know how relieved her father is about that.2 Hitomi giggled slightly and van continued. "She has already taken up some of the tasks she must do as a queen and seems to like it. And about the supposed pregnancy... you'll have to ask her for yourself. Allen and his crew have also mostly stayed the same, except..."

"Except what Van? Is it something bad."

"Not really. But Celena has complained on all the time about how that long mane of his didn't suit him well and ... you won't believe it... one day, she tied him with a little help from Gaddes and some other members of the crew to a chair. Then she took a scissors and just cut it of! It goes now just beneath his ears."

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at that:

"I wish I could have seen his face. It must have been hilarious! Just imagine Allen all tied up on a chair, panic written all over his face and Celena standing behind him, scissors threatening near his hair."

Picturing this scene in front of his inner eye, Van also had to laugh. A deep and soulful laugh. Hitomi loved to hear his laughter, feeling his rumble from within.

"Ridiculous! Totally ridiculous! Must have been the most horrible thing he had to get over. But I think you should get yourself now ready for breakfast, before everyone else arrives."

"Okay. I'll try to be ready as quick as I can with dressing. And I DON'T need any help with it! So out! Shhhooooooo..... and NO peaking! *g* "

"Who? Me?!? I would never..." *plop* Van had a cushion in the face and a giggling Hitomi shuffled him out of the room.

"Just give me a second." – "I'll give you even two, but not more. *e2eg* " - "How grateful of you your highness."

Van growled at the word "highness", but had no time to reply, as the door was shut in front of his nose.

When Hitomi had closed the door she leaned for a moment against it and exhaled deeply. Sure it was fun with him and he made her really happy. But every time she was around with him, she also had the feeling that she was bringing him into danger and she didn't want that.

Hitomi pressed her palms onto her heart. It was beating with a steady rhythm which was soothing and calming. Since the attack two days ago her body was feeling different. But not in a bothering or scaring way, more like she had found something inside herself she had been missing, because it was locked away.

She remembered Van outside the door and quickly got dressed to get down to breakfast with him. She put on a silvery-green dress she also had bought with Merle. It went a little lower then her knees, and had long, transparent sleeves.

She quickly brushed once through her hair and made her way out of the room to be let by Van down to breakfast.

~~~~~~~ A few hours later ~~~~~

"There they are! Look Lord Van! I can already see them!"

"I can see them, too Merle. They are just on time, like they had said. Look that's Millerna waving frantically at the window together with Dryden beside her!"

Van had to scream his last sentences, because of the wind the landing Crusador was making. Finally it settled down on the ground and the engines stopped. Before the latch was even fully open, Millerna had already dashed out and was hugging Hitomi to death:

"Oh Hitomi! I can't believe you're finally back! It's been so lonely without you. No one really to talk to and to go shopping with. We have to do that as soon as we have gotten the time!"

"And just look how you have grown already", came Dryden's deep voice from behind Millerna as he put one arm on her shoulder. "Millerna, dear, don't suffocate Hitomi or otherwise there will be no shopping trip and no one to talk to if you don't let her breath."

"OPSSS!! Sorry Hitomi. I didn't mean to", answered Millerna a little shocked and released a breathless Hitomi. She smiled and replied:

"Don't worry, I'm used to it from Merle. She has at least a so strong grip like you. I'm glad to see you, too. How has everything been going Millerna?"

"Oh it is just going fine. The whole city is one big hustle bustle everyday, crammed full of market-stands and merchants, but all is peaceful."

"Hello Hitomi! It's an honour to meet you again!" Allen, who really had short hair, had also come up to them and kissed Hitomi's hand making Van tense up ever so lightly. Hitomi noticed and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to Allen and Celena, who had come to stand beside her brother, eyes mostly downcast.

"Thanks Allen. It's also good to see you again. I hope you have been doing fine. And what about you, Celena?"

Celena answered but still didn't look Hitomi directly into the eyes:

"I'm fine, thank you."

"It's great to also see you again, even if we didn't have much time to talk. But maybe we can make it up now. I want you to tell me every detail about cutting you brother's hair. Must have been fun."

Celena looked up: "You heard?"

Hitomi nodded: "Yes, Van told me about it. I wish I could have seen his face. You just gotta tell me al about it."

And for the first time, Hitomi saw a bright smile spread across Celena's face:

"I would just love to tell it to you."

Van stepped beside Hitomi, putting an arm around Hitomi and finally also speaking up: "How about we all go inside and sit down. It's not quite comfortable to stand here outside the whole day. Come on."

And so everyone made there way to the castle, but not before Hitomi had pulled Millerna a bit away from the others to whisper into her ear:

"I heard it from Van. Is it really true that you're pregnant?"

"Why, yes. The healers have only proved it one last time two weeks ago. I'm definitely pregnant."

"Does Dryden know?" – "He's also suspecting something, but I think, I'll let him hang there a little more longer. It's much to fun." And she smiled brightly.

~~~~~~~ In the evening ~~~~~~

It had been a wonderful day for Hitomi. They had at first sat all together, talking about the old times and what thy had done in the past year since Hitomi's absence. Then Millerna and Merle had pulled Hitomi together with Celena to the market once again to go shopping. Hitomi had to have a mysterious spell around Celena, for she was much more open then usual and giggle along with them all the time. Then after their return they had had dinner together. Now everyone had retired to bed and all was quiet. Hitomi decided to see Van once more and so she made her way through the bathroom and was just about to knock, when she heard voices come from the other side of the door. It sounded like Van and his adviser, Asgoth:

"... But you majesty. Just think about it. In the first attack, six of our guards had been killed by only two men and just a day later you are wounded because of another three!"

"And what has that got to do with Hitomi putting me into danger. She can't be blamed for it happening."

"But if there will be more of these attacks, Fanelia will soon not be save anymore for it's inhabitants! Maybe you could send her back to..."

"What? Do you want to say, that I should send her back to the Mystic Moon? Maybe even let her be captured there from these... these... whoever they were? It would be much to dangerous for her and who knows what they'll want with her, once they have her!"

"And what if she goes into hiding? It would probably take only little time to get their thoughts away from her and then she can be safe and..."

"Do you really think they would give up like that, if she went into hiding? They came extra to the Mystic Moon to get her and made two attacks in two days!! And where do you want to let her hide without anyone finding out sooner or later?"

"Well...I... I...."

"That's enough! I don't want to hear thins anymore! I told Hitomi would protect her and that no harm would be done to her here. Leave this room right away if you don't want to scrub the kitchen floor tomorrow!"

" A-a-a-as yo-you w-w-wish, your h-h-hig-highness."

The last thing Hitomi heard was the sound of a door opening and closing before she made her way back to her room. She crept into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and also closed her eyes. A few minutes she heard a light knock on her door, but she didn't respond. She didn't even move when the door was opened and a figure carefully seated itself on her bedside. She felt a hand brush away a stray strand from her face and a soft whisper.

"I'll never let them harm you ever again, Hitomi. I swear that I'll protect you, even if it costs me my own life. I love you."

The last thing Hitomi felt before Van went to his room again, were soft lips pressed onto her cheek. When the tiny click of the closing door was heard, she opened her eyes again tears spilling out of them.

"Oh Van..." was all she could whisper before she started to sob into her pillow.

After the flow of tears had stopped she prushed the rest of them harshly away with her hand, a determine look on her face. She finally knew what she had to do. Even if it brought her into more danger. Even if she got captured or died. Even if it meant leaving all she dearly loved behind. Even if it meant leaving Van.

~~~~~~~~~ Late at night ~~~~~~~~

Later, in the middle of the night, a figure dressed in a dark cloak emerged from one of the room in the Fanelian castle. The figure wandered through the halls and made it's way towards the garden. It made it's way to an old oak tree near the castle walls and waited until the coast was clear. The climbed carefully onto the tree and managed to jump onto the castle walls and down the other side. As fast as the figure could, it made it's way away from the watchful eyes of the castle guards, down the streets and somehow made it through the city-gates as shift was made. Upon entering the near forest it turned one last time towards Fanelia, the moon showing two emerald-green eyes from under the cloak.

"Good bye Van. Maybe we will see us again someday. Fair well for now. I love you."

And with one swift movement, the figure disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning ~~~~~~~~

It was early in the morning when Van was very unpleasantly woken by a screaming Merle:

"VAN! WAKE UP EMEDIATLY! SOMETHING AWFUL HAS HAPPENED!!"

At once Van was wide awake and opened his eyes to look at a merle who was at the brink of tears:

"What's wrong Merle? What happened?"

"I-I went into Hitomi's room to look how she's doing and wake her up, but... but... but she was not there!" The tears finally started to spill and Merle flung herself into Van's arms. "She's gone! I can't find her anywhere!! She... She left this note for you."

She handed a letter to Van and his face lost all his colour as he read the few lines Hitomi left behind.

__

Dear Van,

I am very glad and thankful for you helping me make it through all this so far, but I finally decided, that I have to find out the answer to my questions. I have been having a strange dream all the time and I know, that I can find the answer with it. I also decided to go alone. I don't want you getting into such danger because of me. You have seen what those men are cable of and seeing you being hurt again by them or even killed would make the pain in my heart only grow more and more. Please don't go after me. I will try to return if I can someday. Please tell all the others how I miss them already. But I miss you the most. I guess this is good bye for know. I love you, Van.

Hitomi

Chapter end....


	6. A new War

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. This is just one of my crazy Fanfictions! *g*

So here we have the 6th chappie and it is sorted in two years after the last one I wrote. Just read and ENJOY!!!

****

Chapter 6: A New War 1,1

Two years...

Such a short time it can be in a human life, but also endlessly long....

For Van Fanel, it had been more than long...

It had been an eternity!

An eternity since Merle had stormed into his room.

An eternity since she had started to cry and give him the good-bye letter from Hitomi. 

And nearly since two years he had begun his search for the one he loved. Asturia, Freid, even Zaibach and many other countries had helped in the search, but of no avail. They had searched in every corner of Gaia, at all the places they thought she could possibly be!! She was not to be found.

Since she had been gone, his heart had felt totally empty with nothing inside of it, only pain and agony. Even Merle hadn't managed to cheer him up. He had most times forced a smile on lips, but it had never reached his eyes and Merle gave up. Nothing made him laugh anymore. Everything was so empty without her. If he had though that the 1 ½ years after their first separation had been tough, those two years until know had been much worse.

When Hitomi had gone back to the Mystic Moon, he had somewhat known where she was and that she was with her family and probably even happy, but know he knew nothing of those things. This time she definitely hadn't gone back to the Mystic Moon. No one had reported of seeing a blue pillar of light. Besides, hadn't her mother told her, she should find something on Gaia? But where was she then now? 

He had tried so much... drowsing, making mind contact,... he had even tried it all with the energiest from Escaflowne, but it was no use. Even when he thought he felt her inside his mind or tried to get a picture from where she was, everything would suddenly go blank and solid, as if Hitomi herself or someone didn't want him to find her.

Finding Hitomi was only one of his problems. Connected with that one, there were also his advisers, especially Asgoth, who pestered him already over ¾ of this year to finally pick a suitable wife (meaning a princess or some other rich noble girl) and make her Queen of Fanelia. But that was impossible for him! How could he just forget Hitomi and marry someone else he probably could never love? The only person he wanted at his side was Hitomi, but se was far away from him probably. 

Yet still, a deep hidden sparkle inside of him still hoped that she would just walk through those palace gates again so he could take her in his arms. She would say sorry, that she hadn't arrived soon and that everything was okay now and she would never leave him again.

Unfortunately, nothing was okay. About a year after Hitomi's sudden disappearance reports had come in from different end of Gaia that countries were being attacked by an unknown enemy. The enemy had Guymelefs who wore invisible cloaks, others had liquid metal or flame-throwers and some could even shoot little balls of energy that could pulverise into smithereens. At first, everyone had thought it had been Zaibach back into power, but they had just managed to rebuild most of the country and were attacked only shortly after the thought had occurred to them. The worst thing was, that you never knew, what the Guymelef in front of you could do, because they all looked the same but never had the same abilities. It was to confusing, since the few survivors who managed to escape into another country told of the soldiers from the enemy always saying, that they were "going to clean all Gaia from it's bloods dirt!".

Those were all the sort of thoughts Van had right at the moment upon the walls of his city. Under him soldiers were running here and there hectic to make the last preparations before it started. Before the again the battle for Fanelia started.

Van had joined a meeting with his advisers, the castle samurais and messengers the day before to discuss Fanelia's current situation. They had talked for hours and hours until the sun had already begun to set. But there was denying it. The enemy was heading this way. The next target would be Fanelia and then came the next country like Asturia or so. The building of a good defence for the city had begun immediately. Guymelef were brought to there position and the women and children were brought into the mountains were there was a passage way for them to escape and be safe if the city should fall. Van prayed it wouldn't come that far.

"Your Highness!" A soldier came running up to him panting heavy. "The spies have told us that the enemy will shortly arrive. What is you order, sir?"

Van closed his eyes and took a deep breath: "Tell everyone to be prepared for battle in at least half an hour. I want the two biggest Guymelef troops at the opposite sides of the outer walls and two troops of extra soldiers with them. The archers shall be placed directly here at the walls and some if possible on the outer mountains. I the rest I leave up to the best solutions the Samurais have got, for it is probably the best. We won't go down without a fight!"

With that Van turned around and headed towards the castle.

"Where are you going, my Lord!?!"

  
"I'm going to reactivate Escaflowne! We will have better chances with him!"

And so he did. Van went into the castle to retrieve the energiest from his room. The castle was deadly quiet for the servants had also took shelter in the mountains. Only a few guards were still posted here and there and Van met no one on his way to his brothers grave where the giant Escaflowne rested. 

The years of not being used had left no trace on the Guymelef. It was as if it had know it would be needed someday. It still stood majestic on one knee beside the grave, guarding the eternal sleep of the royal family members.

Van looked up at it. With one easy jump he was on one of the knees and let the energiest melt once again into the heart of the Guymelef, were it started to pump in the rhythm of Van's heart. With loud hiss and much steam the cockpit opened and Van hoped in. As it closed again and he started to check everything over, the sensation of recognition swept over Van. It was as if he had never left Escaflowne's cockpit and the Guymelef was welcoming him back. Van turned the Machine to Dragon-Mode and flew back to the city gates as loud cheers followed him. He transformed back and landed in front of the gates In the distant he could already see the enemy approaching. He took out Escaflowne's sword and held it high into the sky. 

"Soldiers, do not despair. If they want war, they are going to get it and we will not let them bring us down!!!" Van shouted as more cheers erupted from his men. Yes they wouldn't let them ruin there City again at all costs. There king was with them and they all trusted him with there lives.

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~

A/N: I am not going to go into details of how the fight starts and all. I'm not very good at it and I hope you all will forgive me. But now on with the story

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~

The battle raged on as the walls started to give away to the mass of the enemy. As much the soldiers of Fanelia tried to fend the foe of, it always seemed to getting more and more. 

Van was in the front line of the battle field. He was fighting of two Guymelefs at a time and slowly but surly his strength was leaving him. All over the field lay bodies of dead soldiers. His own as well as those of the enemy. Something inside of him told Van that he had seen those men before. His mind was so occupied with that thought that he nearly got stabbed by a third Guymelef popping out of nowhere at his side. 

Van only found it out again when a enemy soldier dropped dead to his left. His armour wasn't so much blood covered like most of the others, so you could clearly see the greenish shine the armour gave. Van took a harsh breath as pits and parts of past memories shut far away into a corner of his mind. How could he have been so blind? How could he not have noticed? How on Gaia could he not have noticed it?!? It was them! Those same uniforms and armours the men had been wearing who had tried to kidnap Hitomi and even killed six of his castle guards in the process! And now they were attacking Fanelia after they had already attacked many other countries!

But why were they suddenly appearing again? Why after so long? Did they... find Hitomi? Van hoped that it was not so. He couldn't bare the thought, what those murders could have done to Hitomi. Or maybe, but just maybe they had given up on finding her and decided to attack without using her. Or it was there way of searching for her. Van was confused he didn't know, what to think anymore. He was so confused with those things running through his head, that he only saw at the last second the energy ball race towards him. It missed him by inches and luckily destroyed the enemy Guymelef in his back. But he didn't see the other one beside it. It jumped forward and with his claws, grabbed Escaflowne from behind. The energy-Guymelef fired again and van could only watch with wide eyes his end drawing nearer.

What happened next, no one suspected and took all of them by surprise. Instead of the ball hitting Escaflowne and blowing him to smithereens, it exploded 5 meters in front of him as it hit some sort of barrier. At the same time the Enemy Guymelef behind Van loosened his grip and fell dead behind him. Van only half registered that as he watched in awe how the barrier started to grow. It spread and made a clear line between the Fanelian soldiers and the enemy. As the barrier went higher into the sky, so that also no attacks from above could harm the city. A fait tune could be heard, as if someone was playing on a flute, but Van couldn't tell from where. 

Just as he wanted to turn around to see, if it came from behind, his mind (through his draconian power) picked up a mind call that drifted by. It hadn't been meant for him so he only heard it from far away. Still he understood, what the person said, but couldn't make out if it was male or female because of the distant and the silent echo tat followed it.

Creatures hidden far and wide in the forest! Do not forget thy vow you made! It is time to hold to it! I call upon you! Come forth!! 

When this together with the music stopped, everybody froze at the raw coming out of the forest. Van couldn't believe his eyes as at least two docent Dragons came marching out from behind the trees. Before he could even blink, the Dragons already started attacking the enemy soldiers and Guymelefs. Of course the soldiers on foot or maybe even on horse didn't stand a chance against the Dragons as panic started to spread in there rows. The Guymelefs who had a flame-thrower were those with the less opportunities as the flames only enraged the Dragons more. Those with the claws and liquid metal mostly only managed to make a little scratch on the solid scales. The only ones, who could do real damage were those Guymelefs with the energy-balls, but they were only about five or six and the dragons surrounded each one of them in different formations once they had the chance. 

It was not a fair fight. It was a slaughter! 

Within minutes the Dragons had killed most of the enemy. Soldiers fleeing in every direction without any rational thought, even into the forest were there could still be more Dragons. One of the Guymelefs still standing (he looked like one of the leaders from a squadron) turned to Escaflowne in which Van was still sitting totally perplex. With a loud booming voce that could be heard over the entire battle field, he shouted:

"You may have one this battle, Fanel, but you have not won the war!! We will spare Fanelia until the time for a next attack has come and move on to the next country! This will not be the last time you have heard from us!"

And with that he together with the last hand full of Guymelef and Soldiers he retreated and the Dragons let them pass. As they were gone there was a moment of silence before one of the Dragons gave a giant roar and the other answered. They all looked one last time in the direction of the city as if to look, if they really weren't needed anymore. It was only a tiny cheer, beginning in the centre of the mass of soldiers and spreading all over until there was no one left, who didn't cheer. With a sigh of relieve Van opened the hatch from Escaflowne and stepped out. The moment he did this, his eyes met the ones of the leader Dragon, who had given the first roar. And again his mind picked up a message, but this time it was directed straight at him and from the dragon:

You have got a person out there, who cares very deeply for you, child of the Dragons. I hope you'll meet her soon, but then you must protect her at all costs! She must not fall into the hands of the enemy. Fair well for know! Maybe we will meet again... 

And with that, the Dragon turned around and soon vanished back into the forest the others following behind. Van could only stare after them as the cheering of his soldiers behind him went on. Deep inside, he couldn't stop the tiny spark of hope start to grow and blossom into a great burning sensation that spread through his entire soul. The spark in his eyes which everyone had been missing for so long was slowly but surly returning. It was only a tiny speck at the moment, but it would grow fast with each day. 

Maybe he had understood the meaning behind the Dragons words. Maybe she was finally coming back. He looked into the now clear blue sky as the first real smile since two years spread across his face. It wasn't big, but it came deep from within.

I wont give up now! I promise I'll find you again Hitomi and help you endure everything you'll have to go through. I wont let us be separated again. Never ever again. 

Unknown to him and the rest of his men, a lonely figure was watching this all from high atop of the mountains behind the City of Fanelia. Unknown to Van, it had heard his and the Dragons thoughts as now tears streamed down the persons face. Not making a sound, the person slowly turned its back to the rescued city and walked away.

Chapter end


	7. Try again some other time

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne... sadly or there would have been a better ending I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer thingy -_-°

****

Chapter 7: Try again some other Time

"So there will be a gathering in Asturia, Allen?"

"Yes Van. The Lords want to discuss the current situation of all Gaia's inhabitants since no one now knows, who the next target will be. 

They sometimes don't even attack the countries openly, but replace the ruler through different persons without anyone noticing before it is to late. It also happened in Hearim just a month ago and no one suspected it."

"I see..." Van trailed of as he got up from his chair to stand at the window.

Only two days had gone by since the battle for Fanelia with this still strange enemy (not so strange to Van, mind you...). The Crusador had landed only an hour ago in Fanelia and Allen had requested to speak to the King at once because of outmost importance.

Now they were currently in Van's room. As Allen had told him, it had been decided to make a gathering between most of the countries, who hadn't been attacked yet and Asturia wanted Van to be there if possible, since he had somehow managed to defend his people against the growing foe. They didn't know how he had managed it, but they hoped it would keep the enemy at bay until a plan was made. 

Van was thrown out of his strain of thoughts through Allen:

"So Van... Tell me, how on Gaia did you manage to hold of the attackers? Surly it wasn't only, because you were prepared, other countries were that too. Everyone thinks it as mysterious."

"It is Allen. It is..." was the only thing Van said as he turned around to look at his long time friend. He saw the curious raised eyebrow and sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Would you believe me, that a barrier suddenly started to form around us and that about two docent Dragons came out of the woods attacking the enemy and then retreating back after they had won over them?"

"Huh? A barrier? Dragons? This is really getting over my imagination? And you're not joking?"

"If you want to have prove, you can ask any of the soldiers, who were on the battlefield with me. They will say the exact same thing."

Allen wanted to reply something, but the serious look in his friend eyes made him stop. He didn't have to ask the soldiers to have prove of Van saying the truth. But there was something else in Van's eyes. Something he hadn't seen since Hitomi's disappearance. It was a steady growing sparkle his eyes. He had somehow found his hope again. But Allen didn't ask about it in fear of reopening a still healing wound. For Allen himself had not yet gotten over Hitomi's sudden departure, but had already given up, like all others. Only Van was still standing strong and holding on to his hope of finding her again. It made him wonder. This time it was Van's voice which brought Allen out of his thoughts:

"But there is still one thing that is bothering me the most, Allen. Do you remember the two attacks that happened to Hitomi two years ago, the ones I told you about?" He saw the nod from his friend and continued. "Well those men, who seem to be behind all these attacks have the exact same Suits as those two years ago. I only noticed it at the battle field."

Allen had to make a sharp intake of breath: "They are really the same as two years ago? But why are they attacking now? For what? What is there cause?"

"I have no idea, Allen. They always talk about cleaning all Gaia of it's dirt or something like that. I can't make any sense out of it though and were they got that sort of technology for there Guymelefs.... *silence for a while* I think we should leave as soon as we have the opportunity. I also think it would be best if I brought Escaflowne with me, we can never know what they will be up to..."

Allen nodded: "Sounds good to me. I will have everything arranged. We should be ready at nightfall."

Allen left the room and also Van still standing at the window. A habit, he had come to recently. Van's eyes wandered over his city as the people tried to start a halfway normal life after the attack, although the tension could still be felt in the air around it. The Fanelian themselves were still wondering, how the barrier appeared and why the Dragons suddenly interfered.

They hadn't heard what Van had heard and the Dragon had not spoken with them, only with him. His eyes left the busy streets of his city and came to a halt at the forest. A single word escaped his lips in only a soft whisper:

"Hitomi..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ some time later on the Crusador ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Lord Van! I'm soooooooo excited! How do you think Millerna is doing? And do you think Dryden has changed? Oh and their daughter Lienna is so cute! I hope they are all doing fine."

"I'm sure they are Merle. But I still wonder how you made me bring you along. I still think it would have been best if you stayed in Fanelia. Besides isn't Ress going to be jealous of you making a trip with the King and not telling him? Maybe he wanted to spend some more quality time with his `girlfriend´ ..."

Merle went red as a tomato. Ress was a cat-boy around Merles age with brown fur and whites streaks, who she had befriended not long ago. They weren't a official couple yet, but Van saw it all already coming. There was no mistaking it. 

"Well, for your information, your `majesty´, Ress is not my Boyfriend. He may be a boy and he may be a friend but he is not my boyfriend! Man you can sure drive someone crazy with your nagging."

"Sure Merle. Sure. Just inform me when you two get married."

"Awwww you...!!!!"

She tried to bounce on Van, but he quickly got out of the way, making her nearly run headfirst into a wall. When she managed to turn around he was already gone. She would have probably fallen over in shock, if she had seen the small, but genuine smile tugging at his lips. He hadn't smiled in so long and she would have nagged him all the trip to Asturia and back if he couldn't give her an explanation of the sudden turn of his mood. It may sound weird, but if Merle saw him smile like that for the first time in two years, she would have him in bed and with hundreds of healers surrounding him in no time thinking Van was sick.

Van made his way to the hangar to check on Escaflowne. They were already a few hours away from Fanelia and had managed about half of the route they were following right now. He didn't want to say it, but he had a gut feeling about this all. Something felt awful wrong and it wasn't that Merle was coming along or that his country could be attacked again while he was away. It was a feeling of something that would happen very soon, here and now if you want to say.

Van was so deep in thought, that he only noticed something being REALLY wrong when the ship started shaking uncontrollably. He was thrown against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Something out of the corner of his eye made him jump to the right just in time as a second later something some thing connected with the spot where he had been standing. The thing was a sword and the one holding the sword had a green shimmering Samurai Suit on.

Van cursed under his breath and drew his sword to fend of his foe.

How had they managed to follow them without being noticed? The had taken a hard but very safe route through mostly mountains with thick green woods under them. Why were they even here and what did they want?

Van, behind you!

With his quick reflexes, he spun around and managed just in time to block the blow from another attacker.

Another two from the left!

Again he jumped out of the way and the sword missed him by an inch. This was slowly but surly getting on his nerves. He was being attacked from all sides and some voice inside his head was giving him the direction! And it happened again.

Watch out! There are two Guymelefs outside! One with a flame-thrower, the other has metal claws! RIGHT!!!

He did as was advised and was glad he had done so. A moment ago he was standing there, fending of four attackers at once, the next he jumped to the right just as a metal claw ripped open the wall behind him and flames erupted from the outside. They killed two of his attackers, who didn't make it to jump away in time while the others advanced towards him again and a third came out of a door near him. He tried as best as he could to block all of the attacks, but it as no use. 

Van didn't know, how long he had already been fighting, when finally Allen and two of his crewmembers managed to make there way towards him. They got him free of his attackers, who had stocked up to already five. When he had time to catch his breath, Van leaned against the still standing wall, blood dripping out of several wounds. The room already started spinning as he tried to focus.

"Hey Van. Can you hear me? Answer me? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Allen. Thanks for your help. Are there still enemies on board?"

"A handful, but they are being taken care by the others. We were attacked by a small Levi-Ship, that had an invisible cloak of some sort. *Allen spotting the hole in the wall*** **What on Gaia was that?"

"O shit I almost forgot, there are two flying Guymelefs outside. One with a flame-thrower and one with a metal..."

Van didn't have time to finish as a loud crash interrupted him. A metal claw came right through the wall he was leaning against making him loose his balance as the claw nearly ripped him into pieces. Before Allen or the others could do anything, Van was falling down towards the forest beneath him. With the last bit of strength he could afford he spread his wings and gained his balance again. As he turned his head back Van just made it to not get fried by the other Guymelef. The second time he was not so lucky and the flames burned one of his wings. He let a gasp slip through his lips at the intensity of the pain surging through his body, making the world go totally black for a moment. He didn't quite know later how he had managed it, but he got through the thick roof of leafs of the trees and rather fell the landed on his feet. But as soon as he touched the ground, they gave away beneath him and he fell face first onto the ground.

Van couldn't move anymore as the world started to spin and slowly, but painfully turn black. He was bleeding heavy and would die if he lost much more blood. And his wing was hurting like hell, making it impossible for him to retreat them back into his back. He made one last effort of getting up and fleeing, before the enemy could find him and do whatever they had in mind with him. He tried to push himself up with his arms, but they almost instantly gave away again. He was just to weak. And so tired. 

The last thing Van remembered before the world went all black, were soft footsteps and the blurry image of someone in a cloak.

Chapter end


	8. Who is it?

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Wish I would (who wouldn't *g* ), but I don't...

****

Chapter 8: Who is it?

Van groggily opened his eyes to be met with an endless field of knee-high grass. The sun was shining and the a gentle wind was blowing over the tops of the grass, making it sway from side to side.

Van slowly started walking. He didn't know which way he was going, he just walked on and on without any sense of direction. It was as if his body was doing this on its own accord. Van didn't know how long it took him, but after some time he came to a large and old looking willow. Under it he noticed a figure standing there, watching him come nearer and nearer. He could see that the person was dressed in a cloak that went to its feet, nearly touching the ground. The person wasn't wearing his hood and he could see long hair flowing down to the middle of the waist. But van couldn't see the colour of the hair nor the persons face as it was covered in the shadows of the old willow. Van came to a stop in front of the person, but he still couldn't see the face.

"Where am I? I don't seem to be dead or am I?"

It seemed to Van that the person in front of him smiled up at him when asked this question although the face was still covered in shadows and it seemed to disappear quickly. The voice answering him was soft an feminine:

"No, you are not dead. This is merely a dream your minds stream has brought you to soothe the pain your body is going through right now. It is just a dream."

"So it is a dream... But it still feels different then usually. I don't know how to describe it. In a normal dream the feelings of the blowing wind or the grass under my feet aren't so... intense. It is nearly like I'm awake and then again not. How is that supposed to work?"

"Well. It isn't really one of your dreams. It is also not my dream, but a sort of dream-state called eteral, where other dreams might cross each one another. Normally everyone is in his own dream, but when two dreams meet or a dream shatters without the person waking up, he or she most times land in eteral before they finally wake up again. It doesn't happen very often and normally a person doesn't remembers when waking up that he has ever been here. Your mind was probably to much stressed from the pain caused by the injuries, especially those on your wings."

"How...?", Van tried to make a sentence, but was to stunned to do it. He just stood there with his mouth agape. If he heard right, the person in front of him had just let a small giggle slip through her lips. It died away again quickly, but deep down inside Van couldn't help but feel a bit happier about it. She had sounded so sad and gloomy before. He may have not made this face on purpose, but the result was ... well... not stunning, but better then her sad voice which now broke his strain of thoughts again:

"How do I know that your are Draconian? I just know."

"Have we met before? Do I know you? Do you know me? And why can't I see your face?"

"You see my face in shadows, because you are not sure, who I could be. I seem familiar to you, but you don't know from where because you can't recognise anything that could give you a clue. And if you really want to know..." there was a moment of unnerving silence before she continued"... Yes we have met before and I know you... Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia and pilot to the legendary Ispano Dragon-Guymelef Escaflowne."

Van raised an eyebrow. She sure did seem to know him from somewhere, he could tell from the sound of her voice. She seemed so familiar, but from where??

"Have you been here more often? You seem to know quite a lot about this place."

"It was written in a book I have read. I come here often when I'm asleep to relax and forget for a while what I saw before. I think I will have to leave now. You should also wake up soon. Until then."

And before Van could say anything more she was gone with in a blink of an eye. He starred at the spot she had stood for a few more moments before he felt himself feel weightless and the world slowly turning black.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

When Van opened his eyes the next time, he was blinded by the light of the sun coming through opening of the cave. He shut them again as immense pain washed over him turning the world nearly pitch-black again. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming out loud. As the pain allowed him to breath more evenly he felt a hand softly touching his forehead. 

"It seems the fever has gone already. That's a good sign..."

Van finally managed to open one of his eyes carefully. What he saw somehow didn't surprise him anymore. Leaning a bit over him gently examining his wounds know on his one wing was the mysterious figure from his dream. She had hidden her face under her cloak so he still couldn't find out who she was. He tried to speak, but the words only came out in a tiny hoarse whisper:

"You...again?"

"Yes, me again. You have remembered our meeting in Eteral?" 

It was more a statement then a question and she didn't seem to wait for a reply as she was still examining his wounded wings carefully stroking over them, which rather supriced Van. 

"This is not looking good. I'll have to do it the other way or it will never heal quick enough without causing to much pain. *sigh* here we go..."

Before Van knew what was happening, the stranger held her hands above his one wing. Blue light emitted from her hands washing over them and a strange tingling feeling mixed with his pain. He watched in awe as his wings slowly but surly grew together again as they should and the wounds closed themselves.

After the light had vanished Van's wings were fully healed again and the pain emitting from them had subsided. The rest of his body still screamed with pain though. The figure had lowered her hands to her side trying to steady her breathing. It must have cost an amount of energy to heal him so quickly.

"You should let your wings out until your body has healed some more", he heard the woman speak and was shocked to feel a hand gently stroking over his wing again. She didn't seem frightened or disgusted by his wings, something that happened not often. It had only happened twice before, once with Merle and the other time with... .

Van saw the woman stand up and go to the back of the cave where a small leather bag stood. She got out a small round bottle from within the bag and returned to his side. Kneeling beside him, she uncorked the bottle which emitted a strange smell from within it.

"Drink this. It may not taste like the good wine from Asturia, but it will heal your wounds much faster then usual."

She helped Van lift up his upper half of his body so he could drink. It tasted weird, just like it smelled. Not discussing or horrible, just weird like nothing he had tried before. He felt it flow through his body, soothing the pain and making him feel sleepy.

"You should sleep some more. When you wake up the wounds and the pain will be gone. Sleep some more, then you can go to Asturia if you wish."

"Thank you. I own you a lot. But your voice... it sounds so familiar... like that of a special person I lost so long ago."

With that Van's mind drifted of to dream-land. Had he somehow managed to look under the hood of the cloak, he would have seen two sad glistening eyes staring longingly at him. Her voice was only a soft whisper as she stroked is bangs gently out of his face:

"Oh Van..."

~~~~~~~ some time later ~~~~~~

When Van finally woke up again it was already beginning to get dark outside. A fire was flickering near him, making strange dancing shadows at the walls of the cave. He got out from under the blanked covering him and noticed the bandages on his body from earlier missing. He stretched a bit. No pain came from any of his body parts... if that wasn't a good sign...

He carefully retreated his wings and caught a spark of metal out of the corner of his eyes. He was astonished to see his sword lying beside him, still attached to his belt. He put his belt on and stoop up looking around. The cave was empty, from the woman no sign anywhere.

He listened. Somewhere from outside he heard a voice singing and made his way out of the cave. Stepping into the open, he saw the woman from earlier sitting on a stone near the entrance. She was singing a strange sounding song:

"Win dain, a lotica, ..."

Van walked over to her and carefully seated himself beside her. If she had noticed him then she didn't show it, just kept on singing that strange melody. She still had the hood on and Van was beginning to get frustrated. Why was she hiding her face? Did she feel ashamed about something? Would it shock him so much that she was afraid of his reaction? Or was she someone, who was being chased and didn't want him to go and tell someone, who was chasing after her? It was very mysterious.

She suddenly stopped singing without ending and seemed to listen to something in the woods around them. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she answered his unasked question already in a low voice:

"Someone is coming and I have the gut feeling that they won't welcome us nicely. And hiding in the cave is no option, they are bound to look in there. Maybe we could..."

But before she could finish her sentence Enemy soldiers glad in their green amour came running out from behind the trees. Luckily it where only three, but enemy soldiers never less. Van drew his sword as one of them attacked him. He was able to block the attacks and was about to strike, when he saw an arrow coming his way and barley had time to get out of harms way. He risked a glance towards the woman and saw her fighting of the third one with two daggers. She was quite good and seemed to handle the situation well. He turned back his attention to his opponent and block of another attack. He made a diagonal slash at the man, managing to let the man's sword fly high into the air. It landed several feet beside him and Van let him no chance of recovering as his royal sword slashed at the man's neck. It made a deep gushing wound. His face showed astonishment and he tried to let out a scream, which came out as a silent gasp. He fell to the ground dead and Van turned to the one standing in the background. The man was concentrating on the woman aiming at her with a bow and arrow. Just as he let the arrow lose Van jumped forward and struck his sword into the man's back right where the heart lay. With a sigh he also sank to the ground where he breathed his last. 

As he did so, Van turned to look how the woman was doing and nearly fell over in shock ( ~ hey, he guessed right at the beginning, he really got a shock!! *g* ~). The woman at that moment made a last downward slash at her opponent, who also fell dead to the already bloody ground. Her honey-brown hair, which went to her waist, blowed softly in the wind. The first clashing of thunder was heard as her emerald-green eyes met his. He couldn't read the expression in them. She was wearing a white headband covering her whole forehead (~ WARNING!! Very important for later!! ~) . She didn't say anything, just stared at him for a moment before turning her back to him and starting to walk towards the woods. Doing so made Van come out of his trance and he softly called after her:

"Hitomi! Wait!"

Hitomi did stop when he called her name, but didn't turn around. He carefully walked over to her, afraid of how she would react. Would she reject him, run away again? Or would she turn around and smile at him, saying that everything was okay? He doubted that. 

Van came to a stop directly behind her. Yet she still didn't turn around nor made a single move or spoke. With all the courage he could measure, Van gently wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close until her back was pressed against his chest. She didn't flinch or stiffen, but laid her hands over his, head downcast. 

His voice sounded sad and worried as he slowly started to speak:

"Hitomi, why did you leave? We all missed you. I missed you. I missed you so much I thought my heart would break from the pain and emptiness inside it. I looked all over Gaia for you, but I couldn't find you. Why are you here now?"

Hitomi didn't answer him, but he thought he felt her softly shaking. When she didn't say anything he went on:

"What happened to you in those two years? Where have you been? And why are you trying to walk away again, leaving me behind? Please answer me Hitomi, say something."

"I...I...I..." She didn't manage to speak as her body started to shake. Van felt something wet hit his arms, but it wasn't the slowly starting rain from the dark grey clouds above. 

Hitomi was crying. 

He slowly turned her around seeing her tear stricken face as he pulled her close to him again. She buried her head on to his shoulders, hands around his neck and sobbed on and on as another thunder was heard from above. Van's one hand slowly rubbed up and down her back and he whispered soothing words into her ear. After her sobs grew fainter he heard her whisper into his shoulder quietly:

"I...I couldn't go back. I would have brought you all into danger. I... I didn't want that. I probably shouldn't even be here with you. I don't want you to get hurt again because of me. Never ever again. I love you to much to see you get hurt and that only because of stupid me."

He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and pulled her face close to his.

"But I don't want you to get hurt either. All the time I had to think about what could have happened to you and how much pain it caused to you. Please, I waited so long to find you again and have you in my arms again, so don't leave. Stay... Stay here with me."

And as he breathed those last few words, he captured her lips with his, kissing her gently. As he tried to pull away again, he felt her hands closing more around his neck, inter-winding them in his hair and pulling him back. He obeyed and pressed his lips more tightly to hers. Running his tongue over her bottom lip, Van asked Hitomi for access, which she granted him with a small gasp. 

It was so wonderful for Van having a chance to feel her close to him again, to know, that she was okay and she still cared for him as much as he did for her. It was a blessing to him and he thank the gods for reuniting him with his love.

Rain started to pour down on the two lovers just standing there as all the pent up emotions, who had been sealed for so long, came forth again. 

Overwhelming and powerful were those emotions and as the night moved on, the two souls became one through them. 

(~ think the rest for yourselves, you Hentais!!! *evilgrin* *lol* ~)

Chapter end


	9. Unicorn

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only the new ideas I put into this continuation! And I'm proud of them! *g*

****

Chapter 9: Unicorn 

Dim light shone carefully over the treetops and the animals of the forest started to awaken to its warmth. The fire had burned out during the night and the light hadn't managed yet to fully brake the darkness in the cave with the two sleeping figures. 

He had his arms around her waist, pressing her bare back close to his bare chest, his head on the side of hers. 

Hitomi was already awake but kept her eyes closed, savouring the feeling of his skin so close to hers, his even breathing soothing and calming. She had her hands on his arms, stroking them with her fingertips. 

It was a moment meant for eternity but yet so fragile like made out of glass, easy to break and shatter into thousand little pieces.

Van shifted in his sleep, murmuring something about pestering advisers and wanting to kick them all the way to the Mystic Moon because of some stupid marriage proposals.

Hitomi smiled sadly. There was probably no way she could possibly return with Van at the moment. By the time this was over and she didn't bring anyone into danger with her mere presence anymore, he may already have been married to a beautiful princess and be deeply in love with her. It was just to dangerous for him to be around her all the time. She would have to leave him soon before anything else happened. She shouldn't have followed the Crusador. The enemy had probably thought her to be on board although... wasn't `he´ also after Van because of his draconian blood? Didn't `he´ want those powers, which were so different and yet nearly the same as hers? They had tried to get Van or at least something which would bring her right into their Hands. She would have to warn him, she couldn't be around him all the time, bringing him more and more into danger. Danger he might not quite understand, for he probably could not understand the power behind it.

But that was not the only problem for her right now. Since she had woken up, she somehow felt strange, as if there was something new in her body, forming itself. She already had a good guess what it was, but didn't quite know what to think about it in such a situation.

Great! Who else would happen something like this to in such a moment other then me? *sigh* But I had seen it. I had known it but didn't do anything against it, for I didn't want to. It was one of those occasions you couldn't and didn't want to fight fait. If only...

Hitomi felt Van stir and slowly wake up. His arms pulled her a bit closer to him as she felt him kiss her in the crook of her neck, a sigh escaping her lips. His breath tickled over her ear as he spoke and made her shiver slightly.

"Morning beautiful. How was your sleep? And don't pretend to be still asleep; I know you're not."

She smiled a small smile and turned a bit around in his arms to face him. Seeing his reddish brown eyes covered with black strands of his messy hair and his smile he only gave her calmed her and made her forget those worries for at least a short moment.

"I have slept better then in the last few months. And a good morning to you too, my Angel."

Hearing that name come from her mouth, made his face light up more and he kissed her slowly and lovingly. After they had separated, Hitomi buried her head in the crook of his neck while his one hand came to rest on her hips and the other rapped around her upper part of her back just beneath the shoulder, hand coming to rest on the side of her breast, cradling her intimate. One of her hands played with the pendant still around his neck. 

He hasn't taken it of... even after so long...

Van's voice brought her back to reality:

"What will happen know, Hitomi? What will we do?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew the way I have to go from here. I only know, that it is to dangerous for you and the others to be around me for to long."

"Why that? Hitomi, what is really going on? You seem to know, whose behind all these attacks and why he is doing this. Also what happened to you when you left? You have found the place you have been looking for, the one you said you had dreamed about, am I right?"

"Yes. I managed to find it after about searching for a half year, showing me the truth. I stayed there for some time learning everything I needed to know.

I later tried to get back to you, to keep my promise but soon realised it meant bringing everyone near me into danger, if I showed myself again. So I decided to stay hidden in the dark always on the run. Running from the one who tried to capture me and everyone dear to me. I could only watch from afar without the enemy noticing my presence, but when they finally decided to attack Fanelia I couldn't let them destroy it again after you had put so much work in it."

"Oh Hitomi..." was all Van could say as he gently kissed the single tear from her face. He rested his forehead against hers, which was still covered by the white headband, staring into her deep emerald eyes. They were so full of pain, hurt and loneliness it teared his heart apart. He took a deep breath before he spoke once again:

"Come with me, Hitomi. Come with me to Palas and I'm sure we will find a solution to this all. I know we can make it together. Besides the others will also want to see you."

"But...I can't... I...."

"Sush... Everything is going to be fine. Please, come with me."

Hitomi sighed deeply: "Okay, I will come with you to Palas, but please do not expect me to enter the city. It would be much to dangerous if the enemy found out about this. And please don't tell the others. I don't want them to worry about me."

Van smiled and kissed her again as he whispered a soft "Thank you" to Hitomi. He would somehow manage to bring her to go with him into Palas. He had sworn that he would protect her at all costs. And that was exactly what he would do and nothing she said otherwise would change his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~ Days later ~~~~~~~

Nearly two days had gone since Van and Hitomi had left the cave. They had taken so long because of the enemy soldiers still seeming to search for them. Once or twice they had been confronted by them and had seen no other way then to fight them. Van was astound by the way Hitomi fought. She way good at it with her two long dagger like swords making it look like a silent dance. When he had asked her about this and where she had learned it she only said that she had learned it at he same place like the rest o the things she knew. She didn't say anything else and Van let it be for he saw the look of pain in her eyes if she dared to speak.

On the second day they finally came near the capital of Asturia, Van flying them most of the way but suddenly, Hitomi noticed something:

"Hey Van. There seems to be smoke coming from Palas and it is a bit to much for my taste."

Van narrowed his eyes to have a better look. Big clouds of grey smoke were rising from the position where Palas, the capital of Asturia, lay. It was to much for a simple fire outside the city walls on a near by field . Way to much.

"This doesn't look good at all. I think we have to expect the worst. Let's land."

Hitomi only nodded as Van started to descent. They landed in a small forest near the city and carefully crept towards their destination.

What they saw when they looked through the bushes shocked them more then suspected.

Palas was already half covered in ashes and fire. The palace stood still untouched, but the town at the shore of the ocean was one big wreck with burning ships all over the docks.

In the middle of the city where the marketplace had once been centred, was now the centre of the battlefield between Enemy Guymelefs and Soldiers against those of Asturia. Van and Hitomi could make out Schereazarde, Allen's Guymelef right at the front of the battle. Hitomi let out some curses Van didn't quite understand from the context and the language ( probably from the Mystic Moon, but they still don't seem nice ).

"This does NOT look good. What now?"

Van thought for a moment before he got an idea:

"Remember the time we had been captured by Zaibach and we called Escaflowne? If I'm correct Allen brought it here so maybe we can call it. It will distract the enemy and I can try to help in battle."

Hitomi looked a bit worried and nervous:

"It seems to be the only way. But are you sure?"

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me. Trust me." Van said and gently took Hitomi's hand in his, smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips before taking his other hand. They closed there eyes and both concentrated on Escaflowne. Luckily Van had his eyes closed and was concentrating on something else, or he would have probably noticed the aura forming slightly around Hitomi and the light coming from under her headband.

They both stopped when they heard a crash nearby and looked up. Right in front of them stood Escaflowne in his dragonform, waiting for his pilot to climb up. Van took one last look at Hitomi and prayed that she would stay out of harms way, then climbed his Guymelef and headed towards the battlefield.

~~~~~~~~~ At the battle ~~~~~~

Allen cursed inwardly as he was surrounded by three enemy Guymelefs at once. First there had been the attack when they had flown to Palas on board of his Levi-Ship loosing van in the progress and only two days one day after they had landed in Palas and had gathered men to make search troops to be on the lookout for the King of Fanelia, when there had come the message of the Enemy making its way towards them. They had to abandoned the attempt to find Van so they could make everything halfway ready for the upcoming battle. But when the fight had started, it seemed already clear that Palas would fall. He hoped that Van was alright and that the enemy hadn't found him. If only...

****

*CRASH*

Allen and the others around him (even the enemy) jumped nearly a mile into the air as a earth shattering crash came from inside one of the hangars, where the Guymelefs were kept. Only seconds later the hangar doors burst open with another crash and broke into million little pieces. Out came Escaflowne, which they had brought to Palas after the loss of his pilot Van Fanel. Without seeming to notice the battle around it the ancient Guymelef took another gigantic step out of the hangar and transformed into a dragon, making its way to the forest.

Allen couldn't make any sense out of his behaviour and couldn't even follow it as the battle raged on. Again Allen had to defend himself against his three opponents. Sparks flew as his sword clashed with one of his attackers and missed barely the attack of the second one with his metal claw. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the third charging up to throw an energy ball at him not caring about his other two companions. Just as the Guymelef was about to shoot something swished over Allen and slice the enemy with his sword in half. The `thing´ turned and took out the one Allen's sword had clashed with and Allen was able take out the third one. He heard something land beside him and a very familiar voice:

"Hey, seems I just made it to rescue you on time!"

"Van!?! You could have shown up a bit earlier you know. Where on Gaia have you been?"

"Long story, but first let us show those bastards what we are made of!"

"Right!"

And so the fight went on. The appearance of Escaflowne and his pilot brought new hope to the soldiers of Asturia, but the situation did not turn for the good of them. The enemies kept coming on and on and Van cursed inwardly. If Palas and with it Asturia fell, there would be no more hope for the other still free countries to have a chance against such a strong force. And if it nothing miraculous like in Fanelia happened soon, then the city would be definitely lost.

As if someone had picked up his thoughts, a light spear came down from heaven and clashed into the enemies troops. Another and another followed the first and soon the air was full of falling light spears raining down onto the enemy exploding and turning to fire all around them. Men turned to ashes, screaming in pain as the fiery light swallowed them whole. Guymelefs turned into liquid metal melting into a useless heap on the ground, burying and burning there pilots alive. But the spears only attacked the enemies. To the great astonishment of everyone else no one from Asturia took harm by them leaving them staring at the massacre of their foes by some good like attack.

Slowly the rain of light spears ceased and stopped totally soon after it had begun. Van still couldn't believe his eyes. Probably over the half of the enemies troops had been destroyed except for those who had managed to get around the attack. But from the looks of it, it where only a about half a docent or so Guymelefs and a few docent soldiers. 

Van whirled around when he heard Allen call his name. An enemy Guymelef had somehow managed to flee from the light spears and was standing only a few meters away from him arm raised as he shot an energy ball at him. Van knew it was to late to get out of harms way and waited for the deadly attack, but just as last time something stopped the ball from even coming near him. It exploded half way towards him. Van saw a smaller light spear clash together with his foe, vaporising it instantly. The second thing he noticed was something white and blurry race past him and the next thing happened so fast, he didn't even have time to follow it completely. The white thing charged at some of the enemy soldiers creating a big white ball around it. On coming into touch with them, the ball also exploded, killing over half of the rest of the soldiers, who had survived and three more of the Guymelefs, which also hadn't had enough time to react. The white blur didn't seem affected by this and turned around again to dash past him. 

Without thinking Van quickly jumped out of his Guymelef and followed the thing with his eyes. It came to a stop under the leftovers of the city gate and turned around one last time. Van's breath was caught in his throat at what he saw...

The crystal white fur shimmered in the sun as the reature pounded his left front, silver sparkling hoof on the ground, silky (and also white) tail swishing from side to side as the mane flew in the wind. A silvery, blue shining Horn was glowing on its forehead. It was a unicorn!

Van had heard things about these sort of creatures but it was always said, that they didn't live anymore on Gaia. It shone such unnatural and magical beauty that he couldn't take his eyes away from it. And then it happened... The unicorns eyes came in contact with his and what he saw made Van's eyes widen even more. He couldn't not think straight anymore at the emotions and thoughts tumbling through him, he couldn't even speak properly.

"Wha...? But how...? It... couldn't...be!!"

The Unicorn turned his gaze away from him. It neighed and got up on his hind legs whirling around and galloping at an incredible speed towards the forest.

"GET IT!! IT MUST NOT ESCAPE US AGAIN! WE MUST BRING OUR MASTER THE LAST MEMBER OF HIS CLAN!" 

The roar had come from one of the left-over enemy Guymelefs. Without caring about anything else, most of the enemy dashed after it leaving the Asturian to stunned to go after them. Van didn't notice anything of this. The eyes of the Unicorn where still deeply burned in to his eyes and he wondered, if such a thing was possible.

Chapter end


	10. The forgoten Clan of Liocorna

The Legend of Liocorna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters! (Just think of me owning Van! It would be to good to be true... *sigh*)  
  
And another chapter or all of those who read this story, which I am grateful for. THANX A LOT! *bows before crowd* Hope you ENJOYYYY this chapter! R&R!  
  
Chapter 10: The forgotten Clan of Liocorna  
  
"Was that Unicorn real or just an illusion? Do you know something about it? Dryden?!?"  
  
"Huh?" Dryden looked up from one of his BIG books which he kept in the giant library of the Asturian Castle. It was only about half an hour after the attack in which a Unicorn had saved Palas from total destruction, nearly killing all of the enemy then disappearing again. Right now, everyone (meaning Millerna, Eries, Allen, Van, Merle and all of the Crusado Crew) was leaning over Dryden's desk he was sitting at making him nearly fall over with his chair in shock since he hadn't noticed them coming. (~ that man is deaf when it comes to reading a book just like me *g* ~) Van had been the one to ask and he repeated his question: "Oh come on Dryden, I know you heard me! Was that unicorn real and do you know something about his sudden appearance in the middle of a battle-field in Palas or don't you?"  
  
Dryden gulped: "Maybe I could tell you something about it, Van. But it would be very nice of you all to leave me some room to breath and move."  
  
Dryden got up after his request had been granted and walked around his book shelves murmuring under his breath. He came to a section with very old looking books and many scrolls of parchment. He crammed about a little, his head disappearing into the pile of scrolls. The loud "AHA!" coming from under the pile made them all jump as Dryden came forth again with two scrolls. The seemed very old and looked as if they would crumble apart any moment. He strode to his desk again and carefully unwrapped one of the rolls, which was so long it fell over the desk and touched the floor. It was written in an odd language at the beginning and the rest was... "That's the same kind of writing we saw in the mystic Valley and that Diary!" gasped Van, staring shocked at the scroll as if it would start to talk on it's own accord any moment.  
  
Dryden pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. "Yes it is. It is the same writing because it was written by a Draconian! They where the only ones, who wrote something about all this. Now be quiet for a moment so I can read this through again."  
  
Silence followed for sometime while Dryden studied the scroll, nose barely an inch away from the paper and throwing words into the room like "interesting" or "I must have forgotten...". It was unnerving as everyone wanted answers to their questions and Dryden didn't help with reading the paper about a docent times until he finally lifted his head again and turned to face the other awaiting stares. He leaned against his desk and started: "Well it seems like we may have found a hint to the ancient Liocorna Clan through that Unicorn of yours."  
  
Van and the others looked irritated at him, wandering what he meant until Van spoke up again, looking very thoughtful all of a sudden: "Liocorna... It seems to ring a bell inside my head. I think my mother mentioned it once or twice before she left. Something about probably needing the help of that Clan soon and hoping for the last members of them to survive it."  
  
Dryden nodded: "It is no wonder for your mother to have know something about them and their destiny. The Liors, so where the members of the Liocorna Clan called by others, mostly had something to do with the Draconians. If I have read this thing right, the Draconians only managed to become so powerful through the help of the Liors. They gave them some of their magical power resources when they had asked them for it. They also helped create those pendants, like the one you are wearing Van."  
  
Millerna interrupted: "But who are they and what has that to do with the Unicorn?"  
  
"One thing at a time my dear. When the people of the Liocorna Clan noticed how the Draconians used the given power to change it so they could have the gift of creating things through their wishes and such, they warned them but fell on deaf ears. Yes, the Draconians even started hunting after them. But even after all this the Liors still helped the Draconians create Gaia when the time had come for they had foreseen the destruction of Atlantis and also went with them to Gaia so they could hold everything in balance there.  
  
But now to the Clan itself... The Liors seemed to have been very powerful people and may have already existed before Atlantis was created. Some of them where probably so powerful, that they could have destroyed great parts of Gaia, even whole countries with no effort or risking their own lives through the amount of power set loose. The clan mostly kept to themselves and they had never been many of them, maybe not even half as much people as the inhabitants of Asturia. They wandered around Gaia, to see if they could make things that were wrong, right and keep up the old myths and legends. They were normally not one of the type, who would just fight like that or do something with their power if it was not totally necessary for Gaia and it's people. When the hunting for the Draconians started it also included them. Those who got caught most times didn't even try to defend themselves against the angry mob, but let them murder them, for they did not wish to fight or maybe even harm those men. They thought it would bring no good for Gaia. They never seemed to consider what would happen to Gaia if they where extinguished like it almost happened to the Draconians. Only a handful may have realised this, for the Clan disappeared without a trace, not leaving a mere hint for the after-world of what happened to them.  
  
And this is where the Unicorn fits in. For the day the Liocorna Clan seemed to have disappeared from the face of Gaia, the Unicorns also did so. No one knew why this happened, because before the missing of the Clan there had been some sightings of Unicorns and they even showed themselves sometimes to man kind. They were also believed to have strong mystical powers and strange abilities. But with the vanishing of the Liocorna Clan the Unicorns where also gone and no one ever saw a trace of them again. It seems that they had something to do or in common with the Liors and followed them to where-ever they left. And since a Unicorn appeared on the field today and the strange light spears smashed the enemy it could be very true, that the Liors have returned or at least one of them. Even what Van has told us about a barrier appearing around Fanelia and Dragons attacking the enemy makes sense since the Liors seemed to get along with animals and the Draconians also had once a very strong bond towards the Dragons. It would only make sense if we think in that way."  
  
There was silence for some time as everyone took in the great amount of information Dryden had given them. It was very confusing. No one of them had ever heard of that Clan and it's history seemed to have a thin red line of misfortune. If Dryden had told them right, the Liors had been mistreated by man kind and even Draconians, who did not listen to them and killed them even after they had done nothing wrong. Finally Allen spoke up: "But there is one thing that still bothers me... If as you have said, Dryden, that someone of that Clan has returned... then why after so long? And if they hate fighting and killing, why has the or the Unicorn attacked that enemy with such force? He even killed nearly the whole army that attacked Palas and in Fanelia he did it through the Dragons!"  
  
Dryden sighted and seemed to think for a proper answer: "I am not entirely sure. Of course there is no real prove that it was one of the Liocorna Clan, the Unicorn could have done it on it's own accord or it was also an illusion by a very powerful creature. Or..."  
  
"...Or that enemy and especially it's leader is so powerful and cruel that they think only one of their Clan can stop him from destroying Gaia"  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Van as he voiced out that last thought. He seemed in deep concentration trying to find an answer to that mystery. And it was no wonder that his head was swimming, since there suddenly seemed to resurface a long lost memory from his mother.  
  
**** flashback ****  
  
His mother had been sitting in the garden one evening, when Van had been about four years old and he had run to here with tear stricken face: "Mommy, Folken told me that we killed all those white horses with the shimmering horns. But that is so cruel!"  
  
His mother had laughed her genuine laugh, confusing Van and making him cry even more. She had picked him up into her arms cradling him on her lap: "Now now, calm down Van. You probably mean the Unicorns, don't you? *sigh* It is true that they were hunted and killed, but that is a long time ago. No one knows for sure if they are still hiding somewhere on this planet or have gone to the another sacred place where no other mortal can go."  
  
Van's mother had wiped his tears away and had then pointed at the stars shinning above in the cloudless sky: "An old Legend says, that the stars resemble those of them who are dead, because they are one with them. You could say, they have the power and holy magic of the stars."  
  
"Will they come back one day?"  
  
"I am sure, they will appear soon, for they are needed once more. Gaia is calling out to them, pleading for help and aid. And that is a call, that they will not be left unnoticed by them. Promise me Van that if you ever meet one of them and if it gives you it's trust you will protect it with all the power you have got. For your powers combined with his may save Gaia from it's doom one day."  
  
*** flashback end ***  
  
Van was tossed out of his memory trip by Merle's eager voice: " And what is that strange writing at the top of the scroll Dryden? I have never seen such a language and it does not look like from the Draconians. And what is it with the second scroll you got out?"  
  
Van looked over to Dryden who still leaned casual against his desk as if he had no care in this world and was adjusting his glasses again: "Well, the writing you are all seeing is the one the Liors used when they exchanged thing under themselves. But this is merely a double from the original, which was burned a long time ago. It is something about an old legend that once was given from one clan member to the next. The one who wrote this also translated this prophecy as best as he could. Out came this:  
  
+ We seemed to have vanished, we seem to have lost control,  
  
but one will always remain, to save from peril,  
  
so Gaia will once again breath.  
  
Beware, the one who seeks the dark and was banished from the clan may return,  
  
Thus we will return to stop from total destruction,  
  
but we may not make it alone,  
  
only when Dragon and Unicorn unite,  
  
will both worlds be free again. +  
  
And that is all he translated. He wrote that there have been more lines to this legend, but they were forgotten and went into more detail about the peril and the two creatures. And I personally think the time for this prophecy has come."  
  
There was silence once again as everyone contemplated Dryden's statement and deep inside Van knew he was right. And once again Allen let out his doubt: "Are you sure. It sounds very mysterious and there was never mentioned when this prophecy will come true. It could have already happened or we are lucky and it will never come true."  
  
"As good as it would be for us all Allen, I really doubt it would never happen. There is one thing we can do to find out. We can look at this second scroll, for the one who wrote this all tells, that the real prophecy will show when the time has come."  
  
"But didn't you just say that the Original was destroyed!"  
  
"I'm sorry Millerna, hone, if I didn't express myself right. Yes the writing of the prophecy was destroyed, only the writing. With it came a painting. It is on this second scroll. I was in wonder when I opened it once, for it only seemed to exist out of silver flecks, but let us see if something has changed."  
  
And with that Dryden took the second paper and unrolled it. Everybody gasped as the picture was revealed, you could even see on Dryden's face astonishment, something you didn't see often.  
  
The picture didn't show silver flecks. On it was a beautiful looking Unicorn like the one they saw earlier, standing on his hind heels head held high. But this one also had two misty wings coming out of it's back. It was standing on a lush green hill, stars twinkling in the sky. But the background also showed burning ruins of some place and a temple standing nearby. From the ruins came a shadow blacker then the night making it's way towards the Unicorn, which horn was pointing towards it. In the sky was a sign in form of a glistening star with a little bluish pebble in it. The whole painting sparkled and glowed with it's own light.  
  
There daze was broken when a soldier burst through the door coming to a screeching halt in front of them. He was panting heavily as if he had run the whole way from the palace walls to them. After regaining his breath the soldier finally spoke: "I am sorry to have interrupt something important, but we have discovered a cloaked figure making its way from the forest to the city walls. What shall we do your highnesses?"  
  
While the others stared blankly at the soldier Van nearly fell over in shock.. How could he have forgotten?!? "Hitomi..." He whispered silently as everyone's attention now turned towards him but before anyone could asked he dashed already out of the room through the castle halls out through the castle gates and down the streets. He came across the figure the man had reported about at the destroyed gate where the unicorn had stood. The person stumbled and would have fallen to the ground if Van hadn't quickly stepped forward and grab her carefully around the waist.  
  
"Van? ...Is... that... you?" It was only a soft whisper and Van heard the pain within them.  
  
"Yes it's me Hitomi. Everything is going to be fine. What happened to you?" Only now had he noticed the long and sometimes deep wounds on her arms and probably on her legs also. She didn't answer his question but leaned her head against his shoulder letting out a ragged breath.  
  
"Freid...attack.. four days.. must hurry..Temple" Those where the last word she whispered into his hair before she passed out and he gently picked her up and carried her back to the castle, back to the astonished faces of her friends.  
  
Chapter end  
  
Few... Just made it in time! I'm of to Italy to my parents in about an hour or so, but don't worry, my Dad has a PC with Internet there so I'll try to keep on writing for you guys. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! CIAO! 


	11. Talk and Fluffyness

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne only this story, which I managed to produce out of my simple little mind *g*

And we are of again for another chapter of this story. Won't say anything more, only… ENJOYYY!!!!!

Chapter 11: Talk and Fluffiness (extra for Spirit0 *wink*)

It was his entire fault. If he had just thought of her sooner it may not have happened. But his mind had been to preoccupied with the mysterious creature from which he never thought still existed in this world. 

My fault. All my fault and I had vowed to protect her. All my fault

It was the only thought running right now through his mind, Van's mind, while he sat at the bed of his love as she silently slept stirring a bit from time to time. One of her hands was clasped tightly in his both, as he could not set his eyes away from her. Her arms and legs were covered in bandages and he gave himself the fault for it.

It had been a few hours ago since Van had carried the unconsciousness Hitomi back to the palace. Their friends had nearly fallen over in shock upon seeing their long lost friend in his arms and with her wounds all over. Even though Merle had cried tears of happiness and also Celena together with Millerna. Even Allen and Dryden had seemed on the brink of tears while the Crusader Crew sobbed like little kids overreacting, like always. *g*

Millerna had taken care about Hitomi's wounds immediately coming afterwards out of the room swearing that some of the not so bad wounds must have already healed since they had seemed less to her then at the beginning.

After that Van had to tell the whole story from how he met Hitomi in the woods not knowing who she was until the time he left her at the forest to join the battle with Escaflowne. He also told them about the meeting in the "dream", but not what sort of place it had been and also left out the part of Hitomi healing his wings and the night they had shared together as lovers *goes red in the face at the thought*.

When he had finally finished retelling all of this they had set together wondering what had happened to her, since she hadn't even told Van. He had gotten up and gone to the room where Hitomi lay. 

He hadn't left her side since then, waiting for her to awaken and trying to make some sense out of this whole situation ……

…A barrier forming in the middle of a battlefield in Fanelia and Dragons attacking the enemy.

…Hitomi disappearing for two years then showing up suddenly and not wanting to be recognised or wanting to return to them always muttering about how she would bring them all into danger if she came near them for to long. 

…Hitomi suddenly doing some sort of magic and fighting like a warrior with her two long daggers. 

…Light spears destroying the enemy in Palas and a Unicorn appearing out of nowhere.

…Dryden telling them about a forgotten Clan and something about a prophecy they made.

…Hitomi showing herself in Palas although she hadn't wanted to come but suddenly changing her mind and being covered with wounds all the same…

The more Van tried to but those pieces together, the more his head started to hurt. He may have some sort of solution to most of the problems or thought he had, but they were mostly so weird he did not dare to believe them himself. Why was everything getting so complicated. To make problems worse he remembered Hitomi telling something about a new attack and Freid and a temple and all on four days. It was just what they needed * thoughts dripping with sarcasm* !!

It was already dark outside when Van was shaken out of his dazed thoughts making him oblivious to the world around him by the feeling of being watched. He lifted his gaze to be met by two emerald green eyes looking up at him with mixed emotion. He saw worry, fright, a little confusion, pain, helplessness but also a strange kind of calmness in them and deep down inside he also saw something else… pure and simple love.

He smiled warmly down at the beautiful girl, no woman before him and carefully seated himself on the bed beside her waist:

"Hey, everything okay? How do you feel after your sleep?"

Van kissed Hitomi's hand gently and she smiled a small but genuine smile back up at him.

"Better before I blacked out although some parts of my body still seem to scream in pain. But I feel better Van, my Angel."

His heart skipped a few beats like it always did when she called him like that and his grin widened.

~~~~ *Angel*~~~~

She had once told him that on her home planet, angels where people with wings bringing peace and happiness to the people, watching over them and helping them when they were in need. It had been the exact opposite of what people described other people on Gaia with wings. Here they were Draconians, demons from the old race from Atlantis who had destroyed their own homeland and only brought bad things to the people of Gaia. Cursed demons who in the most people's eyes deserved to die before they could do any harm.

When Van had revealed his wings the first time to Hitomi, she had not been afraid. She hadn't run away or looked at him terrified or disgusted, but plainly astonished and had shortly after said that she found his wings beautiful. And she had given him an own nickname especially for him…Angel. She had accepted him like every other one and had felt even more for him then he would have ever imagined. She loved him and Van loved her. For him she was like a goddess.

Right now she was slowly trying to sit up making him come out of his thoughts. He wanted to protest against her getting up since she had been wounded so badly, but before Van could say anything she shushed him by gently putting a finger on his lips, so Van kept his mouth shut. 

He shut his eyes as he felt her finger travelling over his lips, his cheekbones, eyelids, pulling some strands of his messy black hair from his face in the progress. Her hand then came to a rest on his cheek. He leaned into it, putting his hand over hers while the other still held her other hand caressing it with a thumb. Van opened his eyes again to be met by Hitomi's. He stared into them drowning in their deeps as he put one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him until the lips locked in a sweet kiss. His other hand also came to rest on her back while hers came around his neck enter winding her fingers with his hair at the nape of his neck, playing with them. Van deepened the kiss a bit then retreated again, teasing Hitomi and making her shiver in his tight embrace as a soft moan escaped her lips pressing them harder against Van's. He obeyed her soft pleading letting his instincts get the upper hand. Before he knew it, he was down on top of her pressing her into the mattress and letting his hand wander under her shirt. 

But he soon stopped himself before it went to far although he wouldn't really have minded. But now was not the right time for that. They pulled apart, both breathing heavy as he rolled down from her and pulled her with him so she now had her head lying on his chest while his hand were still clasped tightly around her petit frame.

They lay for quite some time like this trying to regain their breaths as she subconsciously drew little circles on his bare chest. His shirt had come of sometime during their little quarrel without him really noticing and was now lying somewhere on the floor near the bed, forgotten.

After a few minutes had come and gone Van inhaled deeply before starting to speak:

"Hitomi? I hate to ask now, but when you came here you mumbled something about Freid and an attack and a temple. Does it mean that Freid is there next target?"

Hitomi sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace before answering his question:

"I had a vision some time after you left. It showed Freid in the middle of a battle against those enemy troops. It was terrifying. There was blood everywhere and they killed everyone even women and children." 

Hitomi shuddered and Van leaned sideways so she now had her head in the crook of his neck as she continued. 

"But that was not all. Suddenly I was standing in front of the Fortuna Temple in Freid. It was burning and covered in blood. Before it started to collapse there was nothing more. I don't know why but somehow I knew that the power still left and sealed in that temple was gone, totally gone. And there stood a shadow like figure in front of it laughing and holding something bloody raised in his hand. It was a heart and… and ……"

Hitomi couldn't go on anymore as she cried silently in Van's arms. He tenderly stroked over her back with his one hand whispering soothing words into her ear. It crushed him to see her in such state. She was so strong and yet so fragile needing someone who she could depend on. It must have been hell for her those two years, having no one to turn to, to tell someone her worries and fears. Her crying stopped some time later and he dared to ask:

"And what Hitomi? What did you see? You don't have to tell me if it is that horrible, okay?"

Hitomi looked up at him:

"But… But you have to know. You have to know, because the heart he held… the heart… it was your heart because you are Draconian."

Van's eyes widened when he realised what Hitomi was trying to tell him. It had been his heart that figure had been holding in his hand. He was Draconian and as the last power of the Draconians had been sealed in the Fortuna Temple…

"Do mean to say that…"

"That this person… whoever he was… needed your blood to gain access to the last resources of the Draconian power. Your hearts blood. And I don't want to see you die. I don't want to loose a beloved again like that, because of someone's lust for power."

"Shhhhhh… everything is going to be alright. I'm not going to let that thing kill me and I'm not going to leave you alone again. But I'm also not going to let anyone harm you again. I promise I'll try my best to keep you out of harms way if I can."

She whispered a soft "Thank you" before locking her lips with his in a gentle kiss. He returned it with the same tenderness trying to take the sorrow away from her. After they parted silence filled the room for quite sometime as they just enjoyed lying in the arms of the other one. It was calming but it already seemed like the calm before the storm. A mighty storm that could blow them all away destroying the last bit defence they had.

"Hitomi, do you know when they will attack? Do we still have time to get to Freid and warn Duke Chid?"

"Well I overheard a few enemy soldiers strolling through the forest as they talked about their next attack being in Freid in four days. We have to get to Freid first thing in the morning and warn Chid to evacuate the City."

"You're right. That will be the only chance we have left and we must warn him about the attack on the Fortuna Temple. *silence* Will you be coming, Hitomi? You don't have to, if you think it is not okay or would be to dangerous…"

Hitomi silenced him with a quick kiss on the mouth. She looked into Van's eyes with such an intense gaze and yet so calm, that Van had to wonder if she had kept a part of herself hidden in side for some time revealing it only know. A calm that could not be broken and that helped her go through life while excepting the things that were to come, not matter if good or bad.

She leaned closer towards him and whispered softly into his ear:

"I'll come with you. I have seen it all in a Vision so horrible that I must not let this happen. I won't let them take you away from me or anyone else who I hold dear."

His eyes widened at what she said. She had always seemed so afraid of bringing someone into danger with her presence. Or had it not been only her presence? Was she maybe afraid of one of them finding something out? In some way it would make sense with some of his current solutions to this problem. He had to ask her but before he could do so, she buried her head once again in the crook of his neck, arms wrapped tightly around him. Her voice had become frightened and sad again.

"I am probably going to bring you all into danger, if I stay any longer with you. Maybe it is not such a good idea for me come with you, but it is the only way I see."

"Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry. *Sigh* But there is still something I have to ask you about. Something important."

"Hmmmmm…?"

"Hitomi, what do you know about the Liocorna Clan?"

Van felt Hitomi stiffen in his embrace and getting rigid. It was the only sign that she must know something if so, she didn't say.

"Why?" was the only thing she asked so quietly that Van nearly didn't hear it. He sighed again deeply before putting his thumb and index finger on Hitomi's chin to pull her face up to his so she now had to look into his eyes. Van couldn't classify the look in them. He couldn't at all.

"I am asking, because you must have seen the Unicorn at the attack if you have not run into the woods, which I doubt. And you reaction tells me that there must be something you know, something that could help us. And the enemy also seems to be after the Clan member and the Unicorn. It must be so, for they went after it. Dryden has also found a scroll telling a bit about the Liors and a prophecy. And there is something else I noticed… it where the eyes of the Unicorn. So why won't you tell me anything? Don't you trust me?"

Hitomi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say. But Van didn't want to press her. He wanted her to tell her out of her own free will so he could see that she trusted him. And it would only work if he showed her, that he trusted her. 

Van's hand left her chin to trace her lips and up her cheek. His hand stopped at the headband she was still wearing. She had refused to take it of and wore it all the time. Just as his hand (on an impulse) reached out to take it of one of Hitomi's hands came up to his and stopped it. He looked more closely into her eyes again and saw them brimmed with tears and… fear?

Under stifled sobs she managed to silently get out the words she wanted to speak.

"Please not know. Not yet. It is not time for it yet. Maybe later not now. Please?"

His eyes softened instantly at seeing her tears and he murmured her name to comfort her. He wanted to say something, but was once again silenced by Hitomi with a kiss. It was more passionate this time and they both let themselves drown in it, not wanting to let the other one go. It just felt so right, bodies pressed so close together in that tight embrace, full of love and need for each other. Hitomi started to shiver again as Van's hands wandered over her body and everything else was forgotten for a while as the two lovers where embraced by the strong emotions from within making them one as the night moved on. 

Chapter end

Finally mad it to write that chapter *waves victory flag in the air* My Holiday in Italy are good, even when it is so hot most of the times, but we have an ear conditioner in out bed rooms. Gotta write the next chappie and probably one for my other story. Haven't done anything with that in a long time. Sorry ^^° PLEASE REVIEW!!!! CIAO


	12. Freid

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, only this crazy story that popped one day into my head *g*

I'm sorry for not updating so long, but I also had to repost this story because it didn't work completely on ff.net in txt. Format, so I am doing it all in html. Format. And since school has started two weeks ago, I'll only have a chance to update on weekend. I'm going to probably get a laptop at the end of September, so I can finally write at school. Then there should be no problem to post more then one or two chapters at the weekend. Enough of my blabbering. ENJOYYYYYYYY!!!

****

Chapter 12: Freid

"Hey Captain! We're going to land in Freid in only a few more hours if everything stays as it is right now and I don't mean the weather!"

"Good Gaddess, just keep an extra eye out those windows so we don't get caught in a fight by surprise!"

"Aye Captain!"

Gaddess left once again for the bridge to have a lookout for any dangers. They had been travelling for already over a day and they just hoped to get to Freid in time. What Hitomi had told them all about her Vision two days ago in Asturia wasn't something they would like to see when the time came.

Gaddess wondered what was wrong with the little missy, as he liked to call Hitomi. Upon questioning her where she had been all the time and what had happened and so on and on, she hadn't replied or said that they needn't know, that it was unimportant or to dangerous to tell.

Even when Dryden had shown her the scroll with the picture and the other one with the prophecy on it, her face had showed no real expression, just a strange sort of calmness. 

Gaddess was so deep in thought that he almost bumped into a beautiful blonde who had insisted on coming to Freid together with Millerna and Dryden even thought her brother didn't approve of it. Gaddess face flushed as he tried to order his thought to where they belonged.

"I…I'm sorry Lady Celena. I…I…I hadn't thought… that someone was up… already at this time of the early morn'…"

"It's okay Gaddess and how often do I have to tell you to just call me Celena?"

Gaddess finally made it to talk normal again: "You'll probably have to tell it to m at least a docent times more, my Lady, for the Captain will have my head if I don't treat you properly."

"*humph* And YOU know that my brother always overdoes it with such thing every now and then. Really, we have even done some sword-practice together and know each other for already a few years. So if you call me Lady Celena just one more time it's gonna be worse then my brother trying to cut of your head."

"*lol* As you wish, LADY Celena."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh... That does it! Come back her this instant Gaddess and fight like a man! I'm gonna find you one way or the other! Men, really..."

With that `settled´ Celena stormed up to the bridge where she got a curious glance from the others standing there, which didn't include Hitomi but Van, Merle and her brother Allen.

"Is something wrong little sis? Did anything bad happen?"

"No everything is just `fine´. Except for Gaddess who can't get it into his brain to treat me like everyone else does. And I bet it is your doing!"

Allen backed away from his furious sister. Why was she so overreacting because of such a thing? "I didn't do anything this time, really! Doesn't he always behaves a bit strange around you?"

"Yeah, but it getting on my nerves. He's probably only doing this to annoy me. What do you say about this Van, Merle?"

Van: "Well, maybe he doesn't want to annoy you. I think he is just shy around you."

A blush began to creep up on Celena's face, but she fought against it: "HA! Why should he be shy around me, huh? He isn't shy around any other women, so why should be when he is around me?"

"Meow! Maybe because he likes you? I would even come to say that he has fallen for you and that already for a very loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg time. Hmm?"

Celena blushed even more and stormed from the bridge again all the way mumbling how no one around was much of help anymore and she always had to figure it out by herself. She left some laughing friends behind, who couldn't believe the scene she had just made and only because of Gaddess. 

Merle purred" Well, well, well. There seems to be tons of love in the air around this place with al the couples and such."

"And you have just left your boyfriend in Fanelia. How very sad *lol*:"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr... How often must I tell you that he is NOT my boyfriend Lord Van? I should..."

Van retreated backwards to the door as Merle's fur began to stand on all ends. "Umm... I think I'll better go now Allen. I think I should talk a bit with Hitomi. Bye."

And of he was hoping that Merle wouldn't try to follow and tackle him to the ground. Sheeeeshhh, talk about women being sensitive! Van let out a deep breath and wandered aimlessly around in hope of finding Hitomi. He knew she would probably have left her room already, she never stayed at one place to long in hopes of avoiding everyone else. She didn't want to answer all those question they had about the time she disappeared or if she knew something about the Clan of Liocorna and so on. 

He could somehow understand Hitomi, for maybe the past experience hadn't been very pleasant and she didn't want to remember them. But on the other side it was frustrating. He could clearly see the sad and far away look when she stared into space and could feel the pain deep hidden inside of her because she seemed to think she couldn't trust anyone. 

Van let out a deep sigh as he got to the hangar. 

There he saw her. She was sitting beside Escaflowne, knees drawn against her chest, chin resting on her knees as she stared at the vanishing countryside they were passing by. She looked so vulnerable at that moment that a huge knot formed in his throat.

He swallowed hard as he walked over to his love. He kneeled down behind Hitomi, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He felt her snuggle up against him and tightened his hold around her just a little bit more:

"Everything okay Hitomi? Slept well?"

"Everything fine here. How long until we arrive in Freid?"

"Just a few hours more. Don't worry, we'll make it in time. Everything is going to be alright. Try to relax a bit, okay?"

"*sigh* I'll try, but don't expect to much. Not until everything if finally over and there are no more dangers ahead of us."

"Well, then let's hope that that won't take to long. You probably want to be alone again so I'll take my leave now."

Van was about to get up when he felt Hitomi shift. She turned around wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Can't you stay here? I don't want to be alone anymore. I've been alone for so long... so long."

"Shhhhh... Don't worry. I'll stay with you for as long as you like. Didn't I say that I wouldn't leave you again. And I'm going to hold my word, I promise. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you, too."

For the rest of the trip the two lovers just stayed like that in each others arms, feeling content and save of knowing that the other was save.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few hours later in the Capital of Freid ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Freid, I hope you all had a save trip. If you would please follow me to the palace where the duke is already waiting for you..."

The servant waiting at the dock bowed once more after his short welcome and led them to the already waiting carriages. The ride to the palace was a silent one. No one spoke, all to caught up in their own thoughts. What would be done after they had informed Chid and he had evacuated the city? Where they going to stay and fight. That would probably be a bad idea, since they didn't have the slightest idea, how much would attack, when they exactly would attack, from where they would come and if their defences were enough. Normally Palas would have already been destroyed, if it hadn't been for that Unicorn. And since no one knew where it was and if it would appear again, the only thing they could do was try their best to stop them reaching their full goal.

When they arrived a short while later at the palace and entered the throne room, they saw the young duke Chid sitting on his throne an listening intently to one of his advisers speaking beside him. He spotted them as he turned around to look at the newcomers and his solemn face broke out into a big smile.

"Aunt Millerna! I never thought to see you here so soon after the attack on Palas! And you have brought Dryden and Allen with his sister with you. And why are Van and Merle here also? And..."

Chid stopped in mid sentence, eyes growing wide. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing things right. Of course, his gaze was settled on the last person of the troop who had now stepped forth.

"Hitomi?"

"Hello Chid. It is nice to see you again."

Before anyone knew what happened Chid was up from his throne and nearly had Hitomi tackled to the ground.

"Hitomi. You're really back! I can't believe it! Where were you? What happened? When did you come back? Why..."

Van interrupted the totally excited boy as he himself tried had to contain his laughter as he saw the priceless face of both Hitomi and the adviser from Chid. Hitomi, because she hadn't expected such a surprising warm welcome and the adviser, because he was shocked at the behaviour of his still young ruler.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there are important things we have to disgust with you immediately, for we are certain that the enemy will attack Freid next and that very soon."

"Of course. Please follow me to the conference room where we can talk freely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ About 40 minutes later... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What you say, my friends, is very astonishing. Was it really a Unicorn that saved Palas from it's doom, aunt Millerna?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it myself at the beginning, but since all the soldiers who have come back from the battlefield can tell you it really happened."

Chid looked very astonished. Talk about winning a battle, but winning it because of a Unicorn appearing out of nowhere was something you didn't hear every day. He looked thoughtful at each of his friends sitting at the table. His eyes came to a stop at Hitomi.

"And you had another vision Hitomi?"

"Yes. I saw how Freid was being attacked and the Fortuna temple totally destroyed."

"Well then, it will probably be best if I firstly order the evacuation of the city and then..."

Dryden interrupted: "What then? We don't know if we have a chance against them. Fighting them won't show what will come of it."

Allen: "But we'll have to fight eventually. Maybe if we tried a new tactic...?"

Van: "I don't think that that would help very much against these foes. There is gotta be some way to stop them. I f we only knew exactly what they want..."

"Well, there is maybe one way to find it out." All heads turned to Hitomi, who had been rather quiet through the whole conversation, except for one or two sentences. Her eyes sparkled in the light coming from the candles which stood on the table. "Maybe, we can find an answer at or even in the Fortuna Temple, before they attack. Besides I don't think that they'll attack the capital first and head the to the temple. They will probably attack both destinations at the same time."

Chid thought for a while: "I think you are quite right. It would make not much sense for them since they seem to be after the last power the temple hold of the Draconian race. I will give the order to evacuate the city right now and when that is under control, we will head to the temple."

Chapter end.

Sorry, to end this so abruptly, but I didn't quite know, how to finish this chapter. And again, I am sorry, that you had to so long for an update. Forgive me ! *begs on knees* PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	13. On the Way

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne!!

I am soooooooo sorry, that it took me so long to write this chapter, but I finally found a way to transfer my Chapters from my Laptop to my PC at home. Again, I am sorry and if you need further explanation, please read the disclaimer that I posted with my other story in the 7th chapter (As long as I Live). Now, read and ENJOYYYYYYYYYY…

****

Chapter 13: On the Way

An eerie silence lay across the capital of Freid as the sun stood still high in the sky. No dogs ran around, no children played and laughed in the sandy streets, not even one soul was out today to do their daily shopping or to gossip with their friends about the newest talk straight from the palace servants, as it was always assured to be. 

The citizens of the proud and normally friendly country called Freid had already been evacuated some hours ago and where being mostly shipped towards the neighbouring countries or in extra for such an emergency build underground caverns to keep them all from harm. They had enough food and water down there to last them for several weeks if necessary. The different entrances were easy to defend from the inside and could be blocked by boulders through a difficult but simple to use mechanism. 

Also, the Duke Chid had discussed this for with quite a while with his Captains and advisers and they all had come to the decision to give their enemy a very warm "welcome"...

Explosive powder once gotten through a trade with Zaibach had been put on and around the city walls and a few docent Guymelefs where stationed near the palace walls. This gave a very big advantage for a surprise attack on the foe and an easy to defend station.

But the main stream of the army where accompanying their young Duke and his friends to the Temple of Fortuna, for it seemed rather obvious that the main attack of the still unknown enemy was the temple with it's hidden draconian powers deep within. 

There was a rumour going around the foot soldiers as they polished there weapons in the hangars of the ship, that the King of Fanelia himself would try to awaken the ancient and great power so they would easily triumph over their foes, since it was common knowledge of his dead mothers heritage. But a much greater rumour on board the ships was, that the long lost seer from the Mystic Moon, the girl who had helped win the war against Zaibach many year ago and had then gone back to her home planet, was with the Duke and the rest, aiding them once more with her supernatural powers of foresight and maybe even more still unknown. This rumour was especially welcomed since it gave the soldiers the confidence they would probably need for their upcoming battle. A battle, that could decide the future of all Gaia and the Mystic Moon, but they didn't know that. Even if they had known, the reassurance that the seer would protect them and that the King would drive away the enemies was all they needed to know. How very true it was in many ways...

~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the bridge of the Duke's ship~~~~~~~~~

"Finally, we will be arriving at the temple in a short while. Maybe then we will finally get some answers… What do you think of all this Hitomi? How do our chances against the enemy stand?"

Dryden turned his face towards the figure standing beside the fanelian King after his question had hung in the room for a few seconds. She had taken of the hood of her cloak, showing her shining green eyes and the white headband around her forehead. She still wore her cloak thought, as if wanting to shut out the world outside with it. They all felt and saw the changes in her, especially since she had recovered from her bad injuries already completely. Even as she was just now standing there at the window beside them she had an almost strange sort of calmness around her and yet a slight fear and uncertainties flickered now and then in her eyes like the rays of the sun sparkling on the surface of a smooth running river. Her voice was only a little above a whisper, yet everyone heard and understood her words clearly as if trapped in a enchanting spell:

"I do not know Dryden. Everything is shrouded in mystery before me, like a thick unmoveable fog. Sometimes a see a flash of light in front of me, then a hint of blackness, a fire burning for eternity and blood raining from heaven. Then there is nothing around me and yet there is something there warning me of..." 

Hitomi suddenly held her head in both her hands, breathing coming out in small ragged breaths as she gasped in evident pain. The Vision or what ever it was she was experiencing seemed to hit her with such force, that Hitomi staggered backwards only to be caught by her beloved standing beside her and pulling her back to him:

"Hitomi! Is everything okay? Did you see anything?"

Her eyes were slightly glazed over but yet she seemed to see everything around her as her gaze drifted slowly over the rest assembled on the bridge, sending an ice-cold shiver down their spine. The look she gave them was haunting, it was not one you could expect of a normal human being her age or even decades older, but rather one of someone who has seen over centuries pain in many forms and many ways, knowing want can be and must be done to stop it, showing great wisdom and power. Her voice still seemed to be hers although the calmness and the immense hidden strength behind the words she now spoke was unnerving to all of them (a pair guards standing in the doorway even attempting to draw their swords only to notice their hands shaking to much from fear):

"There is a darkness ahead of us, ahead of every single one who now is with me in this room. You may be all strong in body and mind with great friends to trust, but this is a darkness every one may has to defeat on their own, in their own way. You may not even realise it until you have driven it away or it has swallowed you whole for it will attack in many different ways; by the heart, the inner mind, the things you will soon see, the things you have already seen, the things you feel, the things you decide or even from the very depth of you own soul, your essence of live. 

It is spreading itself with great care, trying not to be noticed. It has been born through only one single person's hatred, by his disbelieves and misjudges, by his long banishment of the outside world and his great loneliness through that banishment. He longs to destroy and yet hopes to safe something that shouldn't and will probably never be again. The things he thinks he has seen for the future by the unknown gods themselves have crazed him. Nothing will be able stop him if the powers do not manage to grow back together as one at the right time in the exact right moment of the last battle. Only then may the old come together again and the power may leave to rest in the hearts of the planes of the old and new land. Only then, the peace everyone here seeks can be attained and will hold as long as the wish of human kind stays strong in the hearts of men. I…"

She seemed to want to continue to tell them everything they had to know, but the same force as before must have hit her for she staggered once again back as if someone had punched her in the face. And again Van caught her with great care in his arms as Hitomi tried to control her ragged breathing. The room every single one was silent. Only the engines from far down of the inner ship could be heard quietly through the open doors. 

No one knew what to say, all contemplating on what Hitomi had just said to them but it somehow made no sense to them, at least most of the parts. The thought of such a darkness as Hitomi had tried to explain was frightening, even to the Knights of Heaven, Allen Schezar. He had seen many deaths and other cruel things but to know that someone or something would be or was just now at the moment trying to gain control of him or somebody else he held dear to him was nearly bringing him to the brink of panicking but he caught himself at the last moment. He was determined not to lose to anything that brought danger to his friends and he saw the same emotions reflected on his comrades.

They eventually all came out of their trance like state to the fullest as a soldier strode through the door, bowing deeply and bringing the message of their soon arrival at the Fortuna Temple. Every ones thoughts instantly drifted to their soon to see destination. Only two remained in their embrace a bit far of from the rest, who now stood near the windows or even retired to their small rooms.

Van had turned Hitomi around so he could look at her and embrace her tightly. Her hands slowly came around his upper torso, head resting on his chest while he rested his chin on top of her hair. They just stayed like that, reassured through the feeling of being close together in each other's arms. She let out a small sigh, snuggling closer to him for comfort. He rapped his arms more securely around her petit frame:

"Everything okay again? How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Maybe a bit shaky on my legs, but okay. When will we probably arrive?"

"It should only be a few more minutes. What are you going to do once we get there?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. I think I'll have a look inside the temple again. Maybe, just maybe there is something there that can help us."

"What about the power still within the temple? Could it help?"

"I don't know if that would be a wise idea. That person in my vision may only have managed to use the power after he… he… killed you, but we don't know what the power will do when we release it now. Your people normally used to be gifted to use the power from birth but you yourself never really used it. The power may be not so much as it was in the beginning, but it is still much for one person, since it once all Draconians got their power on Gaia from here."

Van thought about Hitomi's words for a while. There was still plenty of the ancient power and to much for to control all at once without any training for a longer time being. At least not enough to end the upcoming battle victoriously for their own side. He leaned in a bit closer to her ear as he whispered:

"What about you? Can you do something to protect the temple? Maybe another barrier or other defences or…"

Hitomi's fingers softly brushed his lips to silence him. Van obeyed as he observed her. She did not make any other move except to look out of the corner of her eyes up to him as she quietly whispered back: 

"I do not know how the barriers power would react to that uncontrolled one in the temple. It could increase it or, if we are not so lucky, reduce it. Besides I also don't know what might happen if I make myself seen to early…"

There was a few moments silence between the two, still unnoticed by the others who were to occupied with different things to take a look in the corner where they stood, half covered by shadows. Van had started to trace Hitomi's spine with his fingers, making her shiver slightly at the gentle touch. She closed her eyes again and began to hum softly that mysterious melody with those words that made no sense to him but enchanted him. His voice suddenly penetrated her humming:

"You know, that was the first time you admitted something about your powers. I didn't you would just start to speak about them so… openly."

She looked up at him, her eyes as bright as ever with that calm look she had had all the while during the journey. The calmness in her eyes seemed to protect her like an invisible aura and also soothed his inner mind, making it much easier to think then usually in such a situation.

"I do not think that it would have been very good to deny this still in front of you. After all, you already saw some of my powers when I healed your beautiful wings, my gorgeous Angel *a little blushing from Van* .*sigh* I just wish, I could tell you everything here and now, but something inside of me is still holding back, warning me that it could bring you into great danger, a danger from which I could not protect you."

"Great danger? Even more dangerous then now?"

Hitomi only nodded her head as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Oh, how she wished that she had never got him and the others involved so much with all this. She smiled at remembering the outburst Millerna had had when Hitomi had finally gotten out of bed in Palas together with Van. She had rambling on and on of how she could have just run away not telling where she was heading and what she was about to do and that she had left them with a sulking Van at the hand and if she had ever tried to get that stubborn mule that called himself king up and going again at least a little bit. Her smile grew even wider when she had seen the funny look on Van's face at hearing himself being called a stubborn mule, sulking little kid of three, mister "my-love-has-left-me-so-I'm-going-to-do-no-more-kingly-work-untill-she-is-back" and many other things. She had also finally met Millerna's little daughter Lienna a gorgeous girl with the blond hair of her mother and the already all knowing smile of her father. Merle, of course, had hugged her to death and after she had teased Hitomi of Van staying all night in her room and what had probably happened, she had teased her back about her "boyfriend" Ress of which Van had told her about and who later had to hide from Merle's furry for a while. It had just been like in old times, times Hitomi had missed greatly.

A sudden movement of the ship brought the two out of their thoughts. They looked up and through the window, seeing a long plane of grass where the ship was about to land as many others who had escorted them as well. A bit of in the distance you could see the enormous stone temple with it's magnificent carvings. But even farther of at the mountaintops not far from the temple they could already make out figures of Guymelefs standing ready to fight. 

The enemy had already arrived.

Chapter end.

Okay, so this wasn't very much and the information was probably totally confusing and there are still not all secrets lifted (and will not be in the next chapter surely as well *eg*), but I have managed to update and I once again hope you can all forgive me for the long wait. But as to cheer you up, I can already tell you that I got man new ideas for many new stories! May take some time to get them all ordered out and I have already started writing first chapters but firstly, I'm going to finish these two stories (this one and As long as I Live) then we will se which story will come next. Here are some titles for the stories I have got in mind, but I won't tell ya, what will happen in them just now.

Loved Enemy

Dragon Child, half-hearted Child

The Dream Marriage

Black Dragon Pirate

Not knowing what to think of it all

Souls drifting in Darkness

I think that were all stories so far and except for they are all going to be AU, the last one mentioned picking up the story line from one of the Esca-Episodes. Hope, that you will also read them when I bring them out into the open *g*. CIAO!!


	14. Up and Away

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Escaflowne and will probably never ever own it *sniff*.

And here you've got the 14th chapter *throws chapter at eager waiting readers*. All I can say is read and ENJOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY…!

Chapter 14: Up and Away

"And I thought that it was scary in Palas…" Allen mumbled to himself, standing beside his all over Gaia respected Guymelef Schereazarde. It was standing together with Van's Escaflowne in the back near the entrance of the temple in the shadows, as part of their strategy for emergencies. They had decided that especially Van should stay in the background along with Hitomi, just to make it not to obvious for their foes where they were. Allen was functioning as a guard and if necessary distraction. 

Hitomi and the rest were currently also standing with Van and Allen beside their Guymelefs, watching and contemplating.

The sight that was given before their eyes was very unnerving (and if I mean unnerving, then it really isn't looking good!).

Although the enemy had already arrived a while ago, the fighting still hadn't started yet and it did not look like it would start very soon. The only thing the opposite side had done so far was to position their Guymelefs all around the temple on top of the rocky cliffs, standing and seeming to watch the growing confusion of the troops in the valley. No one had had a clue as to what exactly the enemy was going to do or what they were waiting for. Also very extraordinary was the fact, that no foot soldiers were to be seen although they shouldn't had managed to get down from the cliffs without notice and shooting arrows wouldn't be much of help to them from that distance. As far as the spies did manage to report, there was no other living soul up there except those Guymelefs and probably their Pilots, but they were not coming out of their Guymelefs resulting in only more confusion and slightly growing panic under the troops of the Duke of Freid.

They didn't dare to launch an attack just yet, since the consequences could not be determined by anyone.

Back besides he two well-known Guymelefs stood the party of heroes from the last war and was just as irritated as the rest of their soldiers.

"What are they planning to do? Over half of the day has already gone by and those Guymelefs didn't move an inch and no one has seen anyone leave them." Dryden scratched his neck in utter confusion. "We don't even have a way of attacking them properly without taking a much to big risk for our own men. Besides, no normal human should make it to stay so long in a Guymelef and doing nothing not even getting out to eat and drink something. You don't suppose they got all their equipment with them inside Van?"

"Surely not Dryden. It would take away much needed space in a Guymelef to work it freely. There is no way they could have their rations with them in there."

"Maybe, just maybe, there aren't any people inside those Guymelefs…"

Everyone's attention turned to Hitomi, her brows furrowed in what seemed deep concentration or thought. What she said didn't quite make sense and Millerna was the first to take on suspicion:

"Well, could there be a way for doing that? Is there a way?"

"It could be through the mind. Remember how Van and I did that when Zaibach captured us? Maybe they also have found a way… It just came to my mind a few minutes ago?"

Van thought for a moment: "It could be that way even thought it must be hard to control so many, but we can't be sure."

"Can you make something out, Hitomi? Track them down or even just find out, if there is someone in there and if we could somehow attack?" Merle interrupted.

Hitomi sighed as the contours of her face relaxed a little and she closed her eyes in frustration:

"I already tried, but I did not dare to go mentally to near. There is a mental barrier only a few meters from the cliff and whoever did that would sense me directly. And I have no idea what would be the outcome of that meeting. All we seem to can do is wait, but that's no good either since they could also be waiting for something or someone. I just hope it's not who I think it is…"

Hitomi murmured the last sentence under her breath but Van standing near her couldn't help but overhear it. And the tone she used was not very encouraging either. If Hitomi hoped so badly that that certain someone would not come, he really didn't want to meet that guy. Not now, not ever. 

And right now they had enough other problems already, like how to find out what the enemy was up to and what they could do about it. He turned his head and full attention towards the beautiful creature with those dazzling emerald green eyes, which could enrapture you and maybe never let go, right beside him:

"What about the temple? Did you by chance find anything that could help us out in any kind of way? Really anything that could do something against those Guymelefs up there, be there someone inside of them or not?"

Hitomi had nearly been the whole morning in that temple. Together with Dryden a few times even Chid, she had gone the temple up and down, trying to make out any writing in there, may it be on the wall, the floor, a pillar, behind a statue, on the doors or in one of the few books resting within the temple. They had searched every little inch and corner nearly a docent times probably, but Hitomi had always been very careful not to touch anything, not even the books, Dryden had done that all and Chid had shown he the sword again, the key to the first seal. As far as they had already found out there were at least three seals. The first had been the sword, but since that seal had been opened during the war with Zaibach it hadn't helped much. The power that had then been set free, was only about a fourth or fifth of that was probably in the temple and some of it also had returned to this past destination when the Fait-Altering machine had been destroyed.

The second seal seemed to be a sort of mental seal connected with every draconian or anyone that had draconian blood in them. The power behind that seal could probably only be released if a Draconian tried to control the power there and with it the seal, but that was better left unharmed for now. Another option to break seal seemed to be to kill even the last Draconian that remained on Gaia, which was even more unnerving since they had to assume, that Van had to be the last one.

The third and last seal was a blood pact. Since only Draconians could control the power in the temple a non Draconian would need the blood of a Draconian, because in it always flowed at least a tiny bit of that power. 

And THAT was the most unnerving part of it all. It all fitted perfectly with Hitomi's Vision she had told them recently about, about the one with Van's death. If that person she had seen in her dream really managed to kill Van and take his heart's blood, there would be no stooping him from controlling the power and just thinking about what that guy, whoever he was, could do with that power, not a single one of them wanted to imagine.

The only thing that could help them somehow now, was that Hitomi and Dryden had come up with something in the temple that they could use against their foes. But from the looks on their faces, there seemed to be no good thing to tell as Hitomi started to speak:

"That's the next negative aspect of our situation. There are many secrets in there and many kinds of descriptions for different kind of spells, but none of them would probably be able to help us without letting to much free of the power from the temple without attracting immediately attention. The only thing we could somehow try is to link Escaflowne with the power, but it would be a to great burden for you alone, both physically and mentally. It would be for you as if you were Escaflowne yourself, meaning that the slightest injury on Escaflowne, even if you are not fighting with it, could end in a bleeding wound which could kill you and anything near the heart would probably kill you instantly. So the idea is not really and option, the only thing that it would bring, that you could manage to control nearly all the power through Escaflowne, but it is a much to great risk. And any other solution we could use would be about the same."

Merle huffed in frustration after Hitomi had finally finished:

"Oh goodie… Why don't we just his the white flag right now? Wouldn't make any difference if you ask me."

"But there has got to be away guys! Just think what can those Guymelefs do to us right now if they would attack? Could we throw there attacks somehow back to them?" Millerna asked quite worried now. The whole thing was beginning to stress her out; you could clearly see that by how she squeezed the side of her dress hard with her hands.

Dryden could only shake his head and sigh: "What would you do my dear? Hold up a mirror in front of you to block them of or…?"

Hitomi suddenly interrupted: "The idea from Millerna might not even be as far fetched as it may sound Dryden…"

"Huh? Did I hear right? Do you really mean to tell us that there could be something about the idea that could help us? What sort of idea do you have in mind Hitomi?"

"Well, some of those Guymelefs shot energy balls, if I have heard right. If we can somehow manage to build a barrier with and altered energy – not the exact opposite energy or the barrier would only neutralise the other energy – it could reflect those attacks and at least a bit of the problem would be solved…"

Allen joined the conversation: "But we don't even know, if those Guymelefs are the ones with the energy and they will not have positioned only those around here so we still would have to block of all those attacks."

"But it would at least reduce the attacks and maybe, just maybe we can even manage to build up the barrier in a way that it will fend of other attacks also……… (!!!!) What's that?!?"

Allen looked around frantically:

"What's what Hitomi? Is there something happening up there? I can't see any change."

"No. Something in the air has changed so abruptly it can not be normal."

"I can feel it, too. As if a stinging cold had settled under my fur. Don't you feel it also Lord Van?" Merle whispered quietly.

"Yes, yes I feel it. Something seems to be coming rapidly. But I don't know what."

Hitomi gasped in horror her eyes wide:

"It cannot be! How did he…?"

But Hitomi didn't manage to finish her sentence as the surrounding suddenly bustle with life at an alarming space. The Guymelefs on the cliffs suddenly jerked and stood up. Somewhere in the valley a warning bell sounded but instead of attacking, the enemy retreated. But that was not the situation they had hoped for.

It did not take long until a sudden darkness revealed itself, coming from behind the enemy lines. It sent ice cold chills down the soldiers spine and scarred them out of their wits. It slowly crept itself around the enemies' Guymelefs, swallowing them whole, but they did not seem to be affected by it at all, not like down in the valley, where panic was starting to spread. Soldiers were running around, trying to get as far away from the horrible darkness as they could, fleeing out of the valley and into the woods and the cliffs all around. It steadily made it's way down the edge of one side of the cliffs without wavering, heading directly for the temple. 

Van, Allen and all the others could only stare and watch in horror as it came nearer and nearer with each passing second.

Finally, it was Hitomi's voice of command that made them come out of their trance:

"Quick, we got to make it to the temple and fast! It's our only way to safety! HURRY!"

Without even waiting for a reaction of the others Hitomi dashed to the temple, but they followed her quickly, the darkness slowly but steadily following them.

Escaflowne and Scheherazarde kneeled there forgotten, but at a muttered word command coming from Hitomi's lips while still running, anyone who would have looked in the direction of the two Guymelefs, he or she would have seen Escaflowne's energist glow for a second before a white shimmering barrier surrounded the two machines securely. The creeping darkness saw this, but since he was not very much interested in the Guymelefs, it just went around the barrier. He would have destroyed them, had he come near them without further thinking since they seemed of no importance to him, but before he wasted his powers on a that pathetic shield, he let them be and moved on.

Panting heavily, the group of heroes finally made it into the temple.

"Close the doors, quick!" Chid managed to shout to the monks still in the temple and they obeyed there ruler as fast as they could, since the darkness was also starting to affect them. One of them started the mechanism and the two heavy and thick stone doors marked with old runes of protection by Draconians slowly closed shut.

There was an erie silence after the doors had sealed shut except for the panting of the small group. The screams of the soldiers outside faded instantly and the fear from the darkness was also beginning to lessen.

Allen breathed out in relieve: "Now that was close. We should be safe in here, shouldn't we Dryden?"

"I suppose so, those door have Draconian seals build into them, no one from the outside should be able to open them." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "But I think that our little green eyes missy has some things to explain. Say where IS Hitomi?"

Everyone looked around bewildered, but there was no trace of her until a monk informed them that he had seen her heading towards the small room where the books lay. Immediately they dashed after her. Van was the first to reach the room. He found Hitomi in front of one of the big and oldest books going through it's pages. She was murmuring something softly to herself, something he couldn't understand. Her brows where pulled together in deep concentration. As she looked thru the book with quick eyes and hands.

"Hitomi? What are you doing?" Van asked confused and concerned.

The others had also arrived looking bewildered at Hitomi.

"Searching" , that was the only reply they got.

"Searching? Searching for what? I already went through all those books there is nothing of use to us in them right now." Dryden answered irritated.

"I'm searching for something specifically. It should be inn this book as far as I know."

"???????"

"Hmmm... what's this?"

"What's what? Hitomi, what are you doing?!?"

Hitomi had come to the back of the book going over the binding of the back with her index finger. Suddenly, in one swift movement, she picked up one of her long daggers and sliced open the binding. A monk, who had followed them, nearly fell over in shock, since those books were sacred to them and normally treated very carefully and Allen had to catch him. Hitomi ripped open the binding and retrieved from a hidden slit n the book one single sheet of even older looking paper. She looked it over carefully and van standing behind her, could see a sort of pentacle with strange words all around it. Van eyes widened in astonishment when is mind registered that it was the were the same sort of words that prophecy of the Liocorna Clan had been written.

After looking at the paper for a few seconds Hitomi crumbled the paper in her hand and with a flick of her wrist, set it on flames in mid air until there were only ashes left. She turned around and strode back out of the room with quick steps brushing past Van and the others who still stood there in utter confusion. 

As Hitomi was halfway down the corridor again, Van finally gained control over his feet and legs again. He ran after Hitomi and caught her wrist making her stop and turn around. The look he saw in her eyes was determined and persistent with what seemed a slight panic, but he had no time to ponder over that. As he returned her gaze, anger slowly starting to rise deep inside of him.

"Hitomi. What on all of Gaia are you doing? I want some answers and now."

"Now is not the time. Firstly we got to get out of here and fast, before the darkness can get us." Hitomi answered calmly making Van only more angry.

"And how are you going to get out of here? Teleport? *humph* Besides, the doors are as thick as the could be and enchanted, no one is going to get into this temple from the outside."

Sudden anger flashed in her eyes and it sent ice cold shivers down his spine. He didn't know why it affected him so much but the air around Hitomi suddenly seemed to heat up around her and a slight aura showed itself for a split second, but was gone the instant Van saw it. With a quick swift turn of her wrist she early managed to free herself from Van's grip, her hands clenched into fists.

"You really think that those would keep him out? There may be some spell on that door through those runes but it's rather pathetic right at the moment and not even in full power since the power is sealed away deeply. And letting the seal free now would result in the power from the outside and the power from the inside to hit each other with full force, probably ending in a huge explosion that would wipe out all of half of Freid surrounding us at least! Besides those doors were made to protect from spells cast by humans and such things, but that "thing out their is NO human! It doesn't even have a body to begin with, but he will get one if he gets his hand on you and the power inside this temple, forming it the way he needs it to be without a second thought of what will happen to his surroundings near him!"

Van and the others who had joined them starred utterly confused at her, eyes flashing with uncontrolled emotions and power within her so strong Van took a step back. And as if to underline Hitomi's words, the whole temple suddenly shook and trembled. All their eyes flew to the doors that where stating to crumble, long gashes starting to form inside of them. That all to well known fear started to creep up upon them again and Van realised that he had not only shivered because Hitomi had shown him her anger, she had done that lots and lots of time in her past. It hadn't only been the anger in her eyes but she had sent him some of that same fear that thing was sending all around. It had probably been only tiny bit of that same fear the… the "thing" outside was sending his way, but it was the same nevertheless.

Hitomi's harsh sounding voice brought him once again out of his trance:

"We've got only little time left. We got to get out of here and quick. Duke Chid is the sword still in the main room of the temple?"

"Y-y-yes it s-s-should still be there."

"*sigh* That's good. It should help us get away from here. Follow me."

Hitomi headed to the main room of the temple, where Chid's father, the old Duke of Freid had once showed them. The sword was there and Hitomi picked it up carefully. A slight glow tinged the pink orb at the handle as Hitomi carried to a spot in the right corner of the room and the others followed her, not knowing what else to do. The temple still trembled and it wouldn't be long until that darkness out there broke in. When they came to the spot where Hitomi was kneeling, Van recognised the carving on the floor. It was the same pentacle as it had been on the sheet of paper. 

He which in shock as Hitomi slit her right index finger across the blade of the sword and then drew the liens of the pentacle and the words with her blood again. The writing started to glow as Hitomi softly chanted unknown words and as the chant ended and the last word glowed she took the sword that was once seal to the key to the power of Atlantis and smashed the pink orb right in the centre of the pentacle. 

A blinding white flash erupted around them, engulfing them with one swift movement. Van felt the familiar sensation of being lifted of his feet just before the world around him turned black.

Chapter end

Muwahahahaha… A Cliff-hanger once again! Ain't I mean *gets squashed by rotten tomatoes* Hey, cut that out!! At least this chapter is longer then all the other once and I'm very proud of it. Next chapter will be up ASAP!!! CIAO!


	15. Confusion all around

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: Still don't own Escaflowne or it's characters -_-° …

And here we have another chapter, sorry I didn't already update last weekend, but I the five days of school before that were rather stressing since I wrote exams in Chemistry and Religion. Religion was a total disaster and I don't know what to think of chemistry... And last week on Wednesday my big Brother died because of cancer. (He was only 26!) All was total chaos!

Anyway, read and ENJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY!!!!

****

Chapter 15: Confusion all around

Van found himself in total darkness again. He called out, wanting to know if someone was there and heard him, but there was no answer. He called out again and again until his throat was dry, but still no answer. Only the thick, unbreakable darkness around him. 

Okay, Van. Stay calm; you have been in worse situations then this before. Somehow I must find out where I am. But am I really somewhere? Maybe I'm not even awake yet? It still doesn't explain this total blackness. But it still feels kind of familiar. The surrounding feels like I am in Eteral (if you forgot what it was, look it up in chapter 8).

…

Yes it feels like it but yet again not, as if something was wrong with it. But what? 

Van quickly turned around believing he had seen something move out of the corner of his eyes. He looked again and was definitely sure that there was something moving; trying to fight it's way towards him, as it seemed although he couldn't say what it was. 

Out of nowhere there came an eerie voice from all around him. It was as cold as the darkness itself and seemed to be one with it.

"Very, very soon, the darkness will have spread within you. It is already beginning… my little Draconian. You will be mine." The voice said. It was hardly above a whisper and yet Van heard it as clearly as if the person was standing directly beside him.

Suddenly the "thing" that had been coming nearer and nearer let go a burst of dazzling light, the darkness retreating slowly.

"VAN! Don't listen! Come back! You have to WAKE UP! Come back! Come back to us… and… to me… come back." This voice, so different from the first one and calmed his confused mind. He felt the same small sensation he had felt last time when he had woken up from Eteral. And the voice sounded so familiar…

********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ **********

When Van finally opened his eyes he was instantly blinded by glistening light and immediately had to shut his eyes in pain. He groaned a little as he let them adjust to the light before slowly pushing himself up from the floor he was currently lying on with his arms. The floor was smooth and cold to the touch but in a comforting sort of way. He carefully opened his eyes once again and quickly looked around noticing in relieve Dryden, Allen and the others lying around him also trying to get up. There was confusion in each of their faces and one face was missing to Van's horror.

Allen, who was sitting right next to him, rubbed his head with a pained expression on his face.

"Man, what a hard landing I think I hit my head somewhere." He looked around, as did everybody else in wonder.

They were all assembled in what looked like a great hall. Pillars all around rose high into the air. The roof didn't close fully, only about a fifth if it all, the rest was closed by a big glass-dome also supported by smaller pillars. The whole constructor was held in a faint grayish white, seeming to glow by itself since only a few big candles shone here and there. They did not shine with a red and orange flame, but a blue and silver one fitting perfectly into the picture. Many things had been carved into the stone. Pictures showing many unicorns but that were all they could make out for other things they could not really describe. Most of the light came in from the glass-dome, flickering as if it was reflected by water. Wait… water???

Allen's mouth gapped open wide. 

"Where in the name of all Gaia are we?!?"

"I have no clue, Allen. I have never heard of such a place before and I don't think it is the Mystic Valley." Dryden answered quietly also staring around in amassment.

"You are in the Temple of Destiny, sacred to the Clan of Liocorna, who build it long before they left, even before the Draconians constructed the Fortuna Temple. You are within it's heart were nothing can harm you at the current moment."

Every one turned his or her head in the direction of the voice. At the far end of the hall was an altar they hadn't noticed yet although it was rather big made out of glistening white marble. A big book lay on the altar and a gigantic picture adorned the wall directly behind the altar. It was a picture of a Unicorn in all its glory, the horn maid out of fine crystal. On it was sitting the most beautiful woman you could ever imagine with long, flowing air to her waist, bright eyes and slender figure dressed in a simple gown. On her forehead and above he in the sky was the same sign in form of a glistening star with a little bluish pebble in it as it had been on the prophecy.

In front of the Altar stood the one Van had missed, Hitomi. She stood there, her hood cast aside her hair flowing around her and was facing away from them at the big book in front of her. Van could dimly see that the book must have had a mind of it's own as it was writing itself full… all by itself!

"I think I didn't hear right Hitomi. Where are we again?!?!?!" Merle was only more confused then before.

With a sigh Hitomi turned around and faced them. Her eyes were a little dull to them, but maybe it was only the weird light, she also looked a bit paler then usual. She spoke once again:

"It is like I said Merle. You're all in the Temple of Destiny or if you would like o say, the temple of the Liocorna Clan. The Transportation-Pillar brought you here when I summoned it."

"And where is here? Where is that Temple supposed to be? Someone must have noticed it since it or are we on the Mystic Moon?" Millerna interrupted confused to no end.

"No we are still on Gaia. The Liors went to Gaia together with the Draconians, so they build their temple here, even after they fled back to the Mystic Moon later, when there were only few left because of the hunting."

"But which country? I know of no place on land that has such a temple?!?!"

"I never said that we build it in any country or the main-land."

Van gasped: "You mean that we are…" He didn't finish his sentence just stared in utter astonishment at the glass-dome once again, where the light still sparkled until their suddenly drifted a large shadow by, scaring them all out of their wits. "What WAS that?!?"

"A blue Whale. They also live in the oceans on the Mystic Moon. We seem o be near their pairing grounds right now, due to the season…"

Dryden remained calm although it seemed to cost him much of his energy: "Let me get this straight. We are currently in the Temple of Destiny; build by the Clan of Liocorna. We have been transported here by that light you summoned in the other temple and this temple is under water, somewhere under the surface of the ocean?"

"Correct."

"And where in the ocean are we?"

"I'm not quite sure, could be south-east of Astoria, about 300 to 400 miles of…"

They stared at Hitomi as if she had gone berserk.

"*Sigh* The temple changes it's position from day to day and that's why no one has ever found it, even under the ocean."

Still those strange stares, but Hitomi ignored them and walked up to them.

"Come. The hall isn't exactly one of the comfy places here. I'll bring you to the library, where you can sit down and if Dryden wants to, he can try to find some texts written in Draconian or Common, even if there are not much of them in this temple."

Hitomi walked past them and still somewhat numb with astonishment, the others followed her Van leading the rear. Something inside of him didn't want to be close to her right now and he paused to think a few seconds about this, but quickly shrugged it of and began to follow the rest again.

She led them down a vast hallway, which ceiling wasn't so high as in the hall and Hitomi told them upon Dryden's question, that there was a second floor above them, but it didn't matter right now. 

At the end of the hallway they finally came to a door, bigger then the others they had seen. It had no handles just like the rest of them. Hitomi laid her hand upon the door and whispered a silent word of command. The doors swung open and everyone stepped into the great library in awe. 

Lines and lines of books covered the high walls of the room and the bookcases all around. They came in all colors and sizes, yet they seemed to be sorted by some weird system you had to get used to at first. In each corner and in the middle of the huge room were a few tables with comfortable looking chairs, the light black wood polished until it shone. Piles of papers and writing equipment lay on the tables if someone had wanted to make notes or copy something from one of the books. Also, all around the tables with it's chairs and at the bookcases you could see large and comfy pillows, perfect for sitting down and read for several hours without getting a stiff neck.

The small group stood at the entrance unable to move out of their trance, mouth gaping open as an old and gruff voice made them jump a mile into the air:

"Well, well, what have you brought there with you, Revered Daughter? (Got that out of the Dragonlance Legends books. Dragonlance books are absolutely great!!) I am greatly surprised that you brought them here although it has been forbidden by the 9 High Ones."

They all turned around, eager and yet horrified to know who had spoken only to find… a ghost??? 

Old and worn the face before them was, with shiny blue eyes, totally white hair and beard both going down to his shoulders, significant cheekbones and a rather thin line indicating his mouth which was curled up in a confused but also warm smile. He wore a simple white robe with patterns of gray and blue on the sleeves and around the waist. Also he had the same headband as Hitomi around his forehead. 

Normally nothing would have indicated towards him being a ghost, but it was hard to believe he was something else, since you could visibly make out the lines of books and the desk right behind him through his body. His hands were folded inside the long arms of his robes in front of him and he laid his head a little to the side as he observed the still gapping people before him. 

Hitomi made a step forward towards the ghost a faint and amused smile on her lips:

"It's good to see you, Sherak. *Sigh*Yeah, I know, the 9 are going to have a fit again but that is not the problem and it was the only way of getting them to safety in time."

"From where did you come, the island hasn't resurfaced yet as far as I can make out through the little window of my room"

"We came from the Fortuna."

At hearing this, the eyes of the old man (or rather ghost) grew wide for a moment before he regained control again. He laughed softly:

"Never thought it would get so desperate. *Chuckle* A fit indeed they will have, but I rather think they will be very pleased with you and glad all went right. Very well, since they are all here - and I suspect that you won't be leaving the same way again - they can make themselves comfortable, maybe even read a book or two. We've still got a few good novels in common at the rear. But I think I will rather get some ladders for them instead of trying o explain them now, how the hovering stones work."

"Hovering stones? What hovering stones? I don't see any in here?!?" Merle interrupted the conversation between the two. She had somehow managed to get over her astonishment and now her curiosity was getting the better of her (as always). With ears pricked forwards and tail swishing from side to side she locked at Sherak wondering.

The old man laughed warmly:

"If you really want to know little one, come over here. Come. Do you see this round flat stone in the floor? Step on it with both feet and stand straight. Good now just say which shelf you want to reach and tap you right foot twice on the stone while saying so. Try it!"

"Okay, let's say… The ninth shelf. WHOA!!!"

Merle fought with her balance as the stone gave a small jerk and slowly started to drift upwards until Merle's face was level with the ninth row of books from the ground. She looked around and the stone turned with the movement of her head around in circles. 

"And how do I get from one side of the shelf to the other?"

"Just draw your hand slowly over the books and the stone will go with the movement of your hand." Hitomi answered and they all watched as Merle proceeded to look over the book.

Slowly everyone started to relax and began to stroll around the mass of books. And since not everyone seemed to be fond of the stones, Sherak conjured some ladders with a flick of his wrist. At the end only Van was left standing with Hitomi alone, but he didn't went over to her, but stayed where he was, about three steps away from her.

"Hitomi."

  
At him saying her name she turned around and looked at him with mild confusion. The tone in which he had said it was rather strange to her.

"Yes Van, what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about what?"

Van felt anger once again rise in his chest, but he tried to control it. He didn't know where that hatred came from, why he was getting angry so much; he only knew that he had about enough of it all.

"About what you ask? I mean, about all this! About this hidden temple, the things you knew, and the power you could have used to stop them. Was it nice to see other countries like Zaibach, Hearim and Basram fall into the clutches of our enemy? Did you really think that you could have hidden away forever?"

Van thought he had seen a flicker of hurt and betrayal in Hitomi's eyes, but she quickly blinked and now her face only showed that sincere calmness it had showed before in the hall as she stood there, staring into his eyes that were slowly filling with hate and disgust towards her. The rest didn't notice them as they were occupied with many other thoughts and were also to far of to hear them.

"Van, don't think like that. You should by now know, that…"

"That what?", he interrupted her, "That you didn't want to tell me, that you don't trust me? *Humph* I should have know from the beginning, when you tried to walk away from me again, that were just to scared to tell me, because you thought I would tell somebody else about you. You know, I'm really disappointed in you."

He saw how Hitomi closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, breaking their eyes contact and leaving him inertly through all his hatred and anger empty. He felled himself drowning in deep, black waters within, but his anger was to great and his heart to shadowed to really notice it.

"If that is, what you are thinking of me, Van, then I have no right to discuss this with you or try to defend myself. That is all I can say."

With a small snarl Van turned around and stalked to an empty corner of the room where he seated himself on a cushion. He didn't even register Sherak appearing beside Hitomi seemingly out of nothingness.

Sherak observed Hitomi for a while, until she eventually opened her eyes to look into his. He smiled sadly.

"Time and Destiny have a strange way of reacting together, sometimes showing the most unsuspected, but it will wear off."

Hitomi only nodded, nothing more. He gently brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I can see, that you have yet again grown much in wisdom, power and courage although you haven't been gone very long. Come, you should wear something more formal while you are here, something tjat will make your status clear among the creatures who still roam this temple. And you should go see the 9 High Ones. They don't like to wait long."

Hitomi only nodded again and slowly turned and walked out of the vast library, not once taking a backward glance at anyone.

Chapter end

Finally made it! And again, I am totally SORRY for have taken sooooo long, but the reasons have all bean said above, before the beginning of the chapter. Until the next chapter… REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	16. Full of Danger

****

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne *wails*…

You can't believe how sorry I am for not updating again such a long time. You really must have a very bad impression form me now *is sad*. But I have finally managed to get at least this chapter finished. It was really hard to describe what should be happening in this chapter and the next chapter is already all planed out (only got to write it down *sigh*).

But just so you all know it… I will NEVER EVER abandon one of my stories! It may take weeks even months for me to update the next chapter (I'm one of the laziest people you can think of), but I would never stop in the middle of a story because I hate it when people do such things. It's like reading two third of a book and then only getting blank pages in the middle of the stories! I will always finish my stories (I swear by my brothers grave!!!). So have patients with me if it takes a long time once again. I will try to get the next chapter up of this story ASAP and I'll try t make another chappie for my other story. PLEASE R&R!!! ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…!

****

Chapter 16: Full of Danger

Hours and hours passed by as the friends stayed in the library. At least it seemed like hours to them, since they had no way to tell which time of the day or night it was at the current moment. The library had no windows in order to safeguard the mass of already extremely old books that had already been here for centuries and would stay there, since no one was allowed to take them out of the library as Sherak told them.

"Why do you think I am here?" he asked them with an amused grin. "Someone has to look after the book within these walls and take care of them. Some of these books in the wrong hands and you could forget your whole planet or maybe the sun would just go out, never to return again. Believe me, it can be made and thus I try to protect those powerful secrets in here. For you, it may seem like a burden since I am already dead and would have deserved my eternal rest. But if nothing all to important concerning us is happening on the Mystic Moon or Gaia, I may also rest, even it does not happen to often. But let me tell you, that I am not the only "ghost" or "soul" in this temple. Some come and go as they please, some also protecting other things I don't even know myself about or have sworn not to tell about, so you better not wander of to much on your own."

And so they just spent their time as best as they could, most of them reading one of the few books in common while Dryden had buried himself behind a huge wall of draconian texts and such things. He was constantly murmuring to himself while he wrote some more or less interesting facts on parchment from one of the tables. Celena had decided together with Millerna to take a nap and both were now sleeping soundly on the cushions in one of the corners.

The only one who didn't quite fit in this picture was Van Slanzar de Fanel, the young King of Fanelia. He was sitting in the darkness of the corner where Millerna and Celena where still asleep. To the others it may have seemed that he was also sleeping, but it was quite the contrary. Van was wide-awake, thinking things over, things he somewhat regretted. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little but bugging voice had asked him over and over again, why he had said those things to Hitomi since she had left the room. It had questioned his behaviour all the whole time through and a part of him felt really guilty and wanted to apologise to Hitomi right away. He was missing her nearness already. 

But there was still anger he felt. Anger he had never felt before. It was so intense, making him feel cold and yet burning hot inside. It's blackness was slowly engulfing him more and more and he didn't know if he wanted it to stop or to relieve him of all the pain he had gone through in his life, of all the bad and sad memories. The feeling of loneliness he had felt as a child when no family had been there to comfort him, to show him how it was to live happily, without a care in the world. Then the feeling of dread he had had when Fanelia had burned to the ground on that fateful day and the feeling of having failed his people. Then had come the days of war where he had for the first time felt something tug at his heart whenever he was around the girl from the Mystic Moon and how he had wished to protect her and how he had always felt hurt and somewhat betrayed when he had once again saw that look in her eyes when she was with Allen and especially the stabbing pain in his heart as it had broken in two when he had seen her kiss the blond knight on the bridge. And there had been the time only a few days after that when she had stood there at the port, her eyes full of sadness, anger and maybe even hate against him. She had wanted to go home in that moment so hard that her pendant had granted her wish and all because of him. Yes, she had returned a short while after that and they both had finally and fully understood the feelings they had developed for each other, but it had only lasted a few days. She had returned to her planet after the war and he had been alone again. Of course, there had been Merle, always trying to cheer him up. She was like a real sister to him, but it had never given him the feeling he would have felt if his family had still been there with him and Balgus had been dead also, like so many others. Van had tried to drown the feeling of not being whole in his heart by working as hard as he could to help rebuild his country and even others, but all that hadn't help against the lonely nights in which he hadn't been able to sleep and had kept tossing and turning in bed only thinking of her. Thus she had returned once again after a very long time, only to disappear again after short while. Again, she had left him, with no one to turn to, to tell what was really on his mind and to ease the pain in his soul and heart. Lastly, she had shown herself again and he had thought, that everything would turn out for the better this time. Oh, how wrong he had been. How foolish. She had kept away from him, hadn't trusted him and now, she was not even here (again). 

Van just didn't know what to think anymore. He was losing himself in darkness and this time it seemed like there would be no blinding white light to get him out of it.

Van's trail of thoughts was broken by Merle's unexpected question to them all:

"Say, did anyone of you see Hitomi? She hasn't come back since she left shortly after she brought us here."

The others all exchanged worried glances and Van felt a tingle of worry that could not even be suppressed by the deep anger within him. 

Maybe it's because of me. Maybe she doesn't want to see me anymore, because I hurt her too much. 

The pain that his heart emitted by that thought was strong. It was as if through the pain his heart was slowly beginning to beat again in the way it should be. The blackness had stopped the beating of the rhythm of life in him he had been so used to and with the pain the slow beating came faintly back, driving a bit of the blackness away from. 

What have I done? That was the only thought that struck him with full force, as his mind seemed to clear a bit again. His mind snapped back to reality, when he heard Sheik's soft answer to Merle's question:

"I would say that she has retired to her chambers to get some very needed rest. She brought you all here safely after all."

"I hope I am not being rude, but your last statement just now sounded like we put her in some great danger by getting us here." Dryden asked with a curious raised eyebrow.

Sheik gave a sigh and closed his eyes: "Actually you did. With trying to get you here safely without anything happening she put herself in the most grave danger you can imagine."

They had expected anything as an answer, but surely not that and surely not the bitterness and sadness in his voice. Even Millerna and Celena who had halfway woken up at Merle's question where now wide awake with shock.

"What do you mean?" Millerna asked in a hoarse whisper, eyes wide with disbelieve.

"That what I say my child. Let me explain it all. At first there is the transportation itself. You may have seen the pentacle in the Temple of Fortuna she used to activate the power for the transportation. It must be drawn with the live blood of the one wishing to release the spell. It must be done not to slow and not to hasty. It must be done in a steady rhythm with the beating of once heart and the spell you must call upon with you voice must also be finished at the exact moment as well as using part of the energy itself in or from the temple."

"The energy from the orb in the sword." Allen muttered unaware of himself doing so.

"Yes the orb Hitomi used had just the right amount of energy needed for the chant. But if something, anything had gone wrong, even if one drop of blood had not been right, it would have caused a catastrophe. It surely would have not harmed any of you, the transportation-pillar would have come probably anyway, but it would have not brought you here or even anywhere near. It could have set you down almost anywhere in Gaia safe and sound. But it would have cost Hitomi her soul. Her body would have been transported with you and to you it would have looked like she was asleep, but it would have been a sleep for the rest of the live on this world. Everything would have still functioned; her breathing, the beating of her heart, she would have even shivered if it had been too cold for the body and all, but her eyes would have stayed dull and unmoving, like the ones of a dead person. There would have been nothing for any of you to do, not even the nine High Ones would have managed to return her soul to her body. They would have probably not even been able to find her soul. It would have not gone to the afterlife like other souls do when the body dies, nor would she have roamed the plains of the living on Gaia or the Mystic Moon. Her soul would have been trapped for all eternity in a plain even not fully known by us, alone and in pain."

Every single one of them had slowly stopped doing what they had been doing in mid air as Sheik had continued to explain. Their faces showed horror but also disbelieve. Why would anyone make up such a dangerous spell?

Sheik faintly smiled at them sadly:

"Yes, I know. It may seem totally impossible that something as that could exist, but it does. The Draconians and the Liors made that spell right at the beginning when the Fortuna Temple was being build. At that time there was a short moment of peace between Draconians and the Clan of Liocorna, which lasted only a few months. My Clan had helped make the last key, the sword, which gives entrance to the power of Atlantis. My kin and the winged people had discussed this already for a few weeks and had come to the conclusion that there should be a connection from the their temple to our temple where you are right now. The path should have been able to use from both sides and from both races alike, but alas a new fight ended it all, which also became the final parting of the Draconians and Liors. My ancestors immediately shut the connection between the temples as far as it had already been established and sealed the pentacle in this temple right away. Its remains should be right were the altar in the great hall is standing, which is why you came into that room. But a small group of Draconians was determined to gain access through the portal. No one knows what happened to them, but we know they failed to make the right connection, thus disturbing the balance which was still held within the closed pathway cursing it without knowing and thus making it for one who tries to use it so greatly dangerous."

Van couldn't believe it. Why had Hitomi done such a thing? Had she not known the full consequences for herself had she failed? And if she had done with knowing everything, why would have anyone (even her) done such a foolish act? Did her live mean nothing to her? 

Regret, guilt, worry and care for the person he so much loved (but thought he would hate forever a few minutes ago) were slowly beginning to grow once again in Van's heart, pushing the darkness away from his soul and away from him like a gentle summer-breeze. The darkness did not go away completely, fighting with all its might to take control of him again. Van could hear in back of it his mind a terrifying scream full of anger and hatred, all directed at him, but he did not listen to it as once again Dryden spoke up with a shaky voice, just above a whisper.

"There is still more for you to explain isn't it?"

"Sadly there is. Hitomi may have fully succeeded in getting the portal under her control, but she did not only had to focus her mind as best as she could on this temple to get you all to her chosen destination, but the temple itself is protected by many barriers which are only open at certain moments, when the temple is above the ocean (more to that later). For someone, who wants to enter the temple when it is under the surface, it is nearly impossible is he not of our kind, since no other race was ever allowed to enter this sacred temple." Sheik smirked and his eyes held an amused sparkle in them. "Even you shouldn't be here, it was forbidden to Hitomi to bring anyone who is not from our Clan here, but she seems to like to bend an eventually break some of those rules taught to her, some of the which she greatly dislikes. Anyway, to gain access while the temple is still underwater, one must open a hole in the defences with his or her power. But it sounds easier than it really is, trust me. For if someone normally would just make a hole to get through all the defences would fade and eventually, the temple would probably collapse through the force of the used power, so the one wishing to enter has to be the hole itself With that I mean that he or she must allow the energy flowing in the different protection spells and other defences all around to flow through their body. Thus the person is also able to let other people pass into the temple. And yet again it sounds a bit easier then it will ever be. For each other person that must be transported through, the person letting them through looses a great amount of energy, since the barriers are connected to your whole power-force. I must say, you are not quite much, only a hand full but still it amazes be that Hitomi could breath correctly, yet alone stand and walk after she brought you through the barriers. She is one of the most talented people I have ever seen and believe me, I have seen more then enough. She knows exactly how to use her powers. Even so it must have cost her nearly all her strength and even some of her inner life force itself. She must care for you all a lot to put herself so willingly in such danger."

If the first explanation about the teleportation-pillar had been scary there was no way of explaining the utter shock and amazement on the faces of the people in the library. Who would have ever thought that there existed such dangers around them, such powers that could have easily killed them without them even realising it until they where already dead? 

And who of us would have ever thought that Hitomi would have brought herself in such great danger (and at the same time showed powers that were able to resist those dangers) only to bring us somewhere safe? Van thought with wide eyes. 

He had known hat Hitomi had held some sort of great power within herself. She had already healed him; she herself had healed her wounds several times through her powers without even registering it. And he was sure that she had at least helped with her powers in protecting Fanelia and Palas and had warned them about the attack on Freid. But never in Van's widest dreams had he suspected her powers being so great. 

__

"…Some of them where probably so powerful, that they could have destroyed great parts of Gaia, even whole countries with no effort or risking their own lives through the amount of power set loose…"

Dryden had told that about the Clan of Liocorna back in Palas right after the attack and it came back to Van with a vengeance. The words tumbled around in his head making it impossible for him to think straight.

But he felt something else. He felt an emotion coming back to him from which he thought the darkness in him had swallowed them forever. 

Love…

He felt his love for Hitomi now as clearly as ever and the darkness was retreating more and more so great was the feeling of wanting to have Hitomi once again by his side, to embrace and protect her and to tell her what an idiot he had been and how foolish it was to think he could not trust her. He felt how the darkness for one last time tried to strike him down, to win him over again and he struggled against it as best as he could. He thoughts were still tumbling about and that didn't make it easier.

But through the chaos of his mind suddenly came back another memory; a memory of him holding Hitomi in his arms abort the Crusader, heading towards the Fortuna Temple, and her deep penetrating, piercing gaze she had given them all. And with it came the words back she had said:

__

"…A darkness every one may has to defeat on their own… … not even realise it until you have driven it away or it has swallowed you whole… … attack in many different ways… … the very depth of you own soul, your essence of live…"

How could he have been so very blind? How could he not have noticed after Hitomi had warned them all? How could he have let the darkness take so much control over his emotions and his mind? 

Van felt the darkness once again trying to return but this time he pushed it with all the power he had got within him not fully realising what he was just doing. He did not only push it back, but when it wasn't more then just a tiny speck in the back of his mind he gather his power and crushed it with all his might. A cry full of agony and hatred pierced his mind with such force that he thought his head would explode. But it quickly subsided and nothing was left of the darkness that had cased great shadow over his heart, mind and soul. And with it disappearing he finally knew what he had to do right now.

Van slowly got up. He saw how the others had somewhat returned to the things they had been doing before, Dryden having his nose in one of those giant books, writing furiously while Merle and Allen strolled around the vast shelves full of books and Millerna and Celena were quietly talking to each other not noticing him leaving. He made his way through the giant library and over to the door, which led back out to the hallway and from there to several doors and the big hall. 

"So you have finally decided to go after her?"

Van turned his head to his right only to see Sheik standing right next to him, his clear blue eyes shining softly.

"Yes, it is the only right thing to do after by behaviour. I would even understand her if she would send me back here right away, but I want to try at least. I hurt her deeply without noticing and it is something I can probably never make up again."

"You'll just have to be a bit careful. Even if she does not show it, most of the time she would just like to throw of the burden she is holding right now and forget everything. She tends to let her feelings get the best of her and the pain in her heart must be terrible right now."

"I can understand. I have felt like that also, but her pain could even be greater then mine, for it was not her who hurt me, but myself. Can you tell me where she could be right now? Is she resting?"

"I can not tell you. She has a sleeping chamber of her own with a bathing area like all revered daughters and sons had in the earlier days, when the temple was still full of live and the boys and girl who wanted to enter the order in the temple rushed up and down the halls to fulfil the task given to them by the High One who was the head of the Order at that time. To find her, you will have to follow your heart, like you always have done without noticing."

Van nodded and was heading through the door when Sheiks voice stopped him again.

"You should also be careful with the way you are using your powers right now. I noticed your fight with the darkness inside. Don't worry; I was the only one able to notice anything since not much power was revealed to the outside. But it seems to me that you are quickly learning to control great parts of the power you ancestors possessed. Just try not to use it to openly. Besides I can see that it was not your full potential you just used there. Now go and talk to Hitomi. Go."

And with that Sheik shoved Van through the door and out into the fast hallway, where he stood still for a few moments, contemplating on the things Sheik had said. Slowly he began walking down towards the way his heart was leading him, towards his beloved Hitomi.

Chapter end.

Yeah, yeah, I know that the ending of this chapter is total crap, but I couldn't think of anything better here and right now it doesn't matter. And still got to write a new chapter for my other story, finish the One-Shot I'm planning, finish the next chapter of this story and maybe even begin a new story or continue the story I am writing for my friend (If anyone is interrested and needs a good laugh, just look up the review my friend roseninselchen left me for chapter 15 *lol*). It really is a lot for me to do untill next weekend! *is currently dying* CIAO!!!


	17. Banned?

The Legend of Liocorna  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne and will never own it *sniff*  
  
Geessessss... I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long once again, but school really got to me and one of my friend bugged me to start another story although I don't want to post it yet. First I'll finish this one and the others posted, then the rest... And I have also discovered a "little mistake" i made in this story (hehehehe...) Remember Sheik? The Ghost in the Library from last time? Well I discovered that I had called him the first time he appeared (chapter 15 I think) Sherak ^^°... I hope I didn't confuse you to much... And I'll quite with the blabbering already so... ENNNNNJOOOOOOYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Chapter 17: Banned?  
  
The air smelled weird in the hallway, something Van hadn't noticed the first time and he wandered for a brief moment how deep he had been stuck in that darkness for he could not remember, but pushed that thought quickly away. He rather concentrated on finding out what sort of smell it was his nose was picking up right now.   
  
It seemed that the air inside was old and musty and yet it smelled of forest and ocean all the same. The scents mixed themselves together as one, and then changed from one to another randomly. Although it should have irritated the nose, the smells combined were soothing and Van took a deep breath as he walk along the hall. He was going the way back Hitomi had led them along to the library as he followed his heart, just like Sheik had told him.   
  
After walking for a short distance Van heard the sound of an instrument playing a soft tune, the same Hitomi had always sung and hummed occasionally. He could not quite make out what sort of instrument it was, but it sounded somewhat like a flute of some kind. He followed the music farther down the hallway until he could see the huge entrance towards the great hall with the glass-dome and the altar on which lay the book that wrote by itself. He had already known that the hall was gigantic when he had looked around the first time, but as he was standing now in the entrance and saw everything at once, it looked even bigger then before. Thousand of people could have easily seated themselves on the floor without being in each other's way and yet would have left enough space for a gangway from the door to the altar.  
  
And still there was the melody coming from somewhere inside this hall, the echo being thrown back from different directions until it sounded as if it was not from this world. Van just stood there for a few moments, listening enchanted to the melody. He tried to locate from where it exactly came, but as far as he looked around he could not find the source. He looked up to the glass-dome above him that was held up by some extra pillars far above and a thought struck him. He quickly took of his shirt and with a mental push drew out his wings from his back. He stretched them for a moment then lightly jumped into the air and flew up towards the dome and it's pillars. The sound of the instrument grew a little as he landed between two of the pillars.  
  
  
  
The pillars were just high enough for him to stand without bumping his head somewhere. He kept his wings out as he heard the melody getting louder to his left and walked around the pillar.   
  
He took a few steps and stood suddenly frozen to the spot as he saw her sitting there... Hitomi.  
  
She wasn't wearing her outfit from before, only the headband remained of it. Instead she was now wearing some sort of white robes going down to her ankles. The robe had no sleeve and fitted her perfectly around her upper body down to her waist. Around her waist was a large belt made out of big oval hoops of gold, with an also golden plate at the front, which had silver lines running through it. The robe had on both sides a slit going from her ankle to her thighs, showing her slender and creamy white legs. She was bare footed and the only things she wore with the robe were two pair of long golden bracelets with the same silver lines as on the plate; one pair she had on her legs (going from just above her ankles to just below her knees) and the other pair on her lower arms (going from her wrists to just below her elbow).  
  
She was sitting there, sitting there with her eyes closed, her hair loosely falling around her face and her back against one of the pillars. She was playing on a strange instrument he had never seen before. It was rather small, just right to fit into the palm of a human's hand and of oval shape and she was still playing that strange melody. So enchanting and mysterious was the song to his ears and so beautiful and pure the creature before him that he could do nothing but sit down beside her, listening and watching as she played the song over and over again.  
  
He did not know how much time had passed when she stopped playing and bend her head forward until her hair hid her features from his sight. Van was a bit taken back by that little movement, but knew better not to be offended; after all, it had been him who had hurt her and had tried to push her out of his heart. Even if it had been the darkness inside of him that had caused him to do such a thing, it had been partly his fault for he should have noticed earlier, should have done something from preventing the darkness to crawl so deep inside his heart and mind.  
  
There they both sat now, side by side and yet to Van it seemed that they were miles apart. She did not look up, did not say a word, just sat there with him in silence not moving. The air started to grow thick with the tension of no one speaking, but Van did not dare to say a word. He knew that she knew he was there, but he also knew that if he said something, anything right now, that everything would fall apart, everything he could have ever hoped for to bring him at least a little happiness.   
  
Ever so slowly he reached up with his right hand and gently tried to push back the curtain of silky hair around her face. He was stopped by one of her hands coming up to hold his tightly. He softly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as his left arm wrapped itself around her waist and drew her to him. She let go of his hand and held him tightly around his waist with both her arms, head lying on is chest as he wrapped his other arm around her petit frame. His wings wrapped around them both, shutting them away from the rest of the world. It was the just two of them and no one else at that moment. Van tighten his grip around her every so lightly as he began to feel little droplets on his bare chest and Hitomi's soft shaking as more and more tears welled up in her eyes. He rubbed her back in a soothing gesture as she sobbed and let all her pent up tears from the previous hours out.  
  
After a while her sobs started to cease and Van heard her whisper hoarsely: "I thought I lost you. I was so relieved when I at least managed to get you out of the darkness for a short moment, but I couldn't get it out of you. I tried so hard, but... but..."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh... It's okay now. Don't cry. At least that is over now. Gods, I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I didn't want to hurt you, I..."  
  
"I know. You don't have to be sorry. I know what happened. And when I felt you beside me and felt the warmth of your hand, it felt so right again and my heart told me that everything was okay again, but I was still scared... I didn't know what to say at first."  
  
"Hey, didn't I tell you not to cry? Everything is fine now. Will work it out together somehow."  
  
He pushed his thumb under chin and tilted her face up so he could look in her yes. He saw her astonishment of also seeing tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks, showing her how glad he was that finally everything was okay again. He leaned forward gently kissing the tears away, before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She hesitated for a moment before returning it, pressing her body closer to his, the metal of her arm-bracelets cool against his back.  
  
They broke the kiss after a while and Van noticed the heavy bags under Hitomi's eyes from exhaustion. She noticed the gaze with which he was examining her and gave a very weak smile:  
  
"I couldn't fall asleep. That's why I was sitting up here playing the ocarina."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"But I am. You did so much for the others and me and we didn't once bother to ask how you feel. Come on, if you tell me were you chamber is, I'll carry you there so you can finally get some rest."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Uh-uh... No complaining now. You're probably so out of energy that you can hardly walk. Besides I need at least something with which I can make it up to you a little."  
  
She gave a small sigh of defeat and let her body collapse against his. He could distinctly hear her muttering something like "totally thick-headed" and "will never change" against his chest, making him chuckle. He carefully picked her up in his arms and flew them down to the floor again.   
  
Once there he followed Hitomi's order of directions as she led him through different doors leading to different areas of the temple with even more hallways and doors. He hadn't imagined how big the temple really was and was currently wandering how someone could hide something so big from the rest of the world, even if it was underwater when Hitomi told him they were there.  
  
Another door opened and Van stepped into a chamber that was at least as big as his in Fanelia. The stones where the same strange grey like the rest of the temple, but here shone candles of a bright orange and yellow and snow white carpets (or something similar) with red and blue stitching on the walls gave the room a cosier character then the rest they had walked through. Bear rugs covered the whole floor except for the area where a small closet stood and, of course where the bed was. It seemed to be out of light beige, almost white wood, polished well and silken sheets lay upon them. There was one big window providing light and another, rather normal looking, door led to the bathing area. Although there where only a few candles lit it was warm and comfortable in the room.  
  
Van gently lay Hitomi down on the bed. After seeing her pleading look Van also crept under the covers and drew her towards him. She snuggled deep into the crook of his neck and let out a small sigh Van feeling her lips curve into a loving smile. He soon heard her deep and regular breathing indicating that she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, also drifting to sleep.  
  
When Van awoke from his dreamless sleep a few hours later and slowly opened his eyes he noticed the plate with food that had been placed on a small table beside the bed immediately. Just by seeing the food he realised how hungry he was. His stomach gave a loud rumble of protest which caused small giggles to erupt beside Van. He smiled and turned his head in the direction of the quiet noise.  
  
"Since when have you been awake?"  
  
"I only woke up a few minutes before you did." Hitomi answered with a small smile. She sighed as she snuggled to the warmth of his body. " Sheik must have brought the food. The others will also have gotten the same to eat, so we don't have to worry about that And if I heard right, you as hungry as I am."  
  
Van reached over to the tablet. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just give me something to eat before my stomach gets angry at you."  
  
Van just smiled devilishly and handed Hitomi a piscus. She wrinkled her nose in confusion and then in discuss, remembering the (very) sour taste and her liking towards it while Van began to laugh. It just looked to ridiculous when she gave the piscus a look as if she wanted to strangle it (if you can do that to such a thing *lol*).   
  
The next thing he knew was Hitomi pouncing upon him. She started to tickle him making him only laugh more, but he soon turned the tables upon her, as he flipped them both around, she under him and he on top of her. He tickled her back with a vengeance until she had tears in her eyes from all the laughter.   
  
This went on for some time, the food lying forgotten beside the bed.   
  
When they finally stopped, both lying totally out of breath side by side on the huge bed their stomachs gave a loud protest right at the same time and of they were again, laughing their heads of.  
  
Hitomi tried to catch her breath:  
  
"Uff... That must have been the most longest and energy wasting laugh I ever had. Except maybe for the time when Yukari "tried" for the first time to ask Amano out on a date. Phew."  
  
"I bet it's a must hear story. But right now, I think I should finally eat something. Or do you want me to starve?"  
  
"I think you're already thin enough for my taste *wink*."  
  
"One more sentence like that you wisecrack and you'll suddenly find yourself in a bathtub full of freezing water.."   
  
They finally made it to eat, not talking, just enjoying each others company and glad that they could satisfy the needs of their stomachs. Their stomachs commanded a rather large amount of attention, considering that they hadn't really eaten for nearly a day. By the end of their "candlelight-dinner" the food-tray hadn't even the slightest crumb on it, not to mention that the food would have normally been enough for four people...*lol*  
  
Quite suddenly, a low rumble was heard as the temple ever s slightly shook in it's foundations which Van was completely sure had been build for all eternity. He sat up a little startled and looked around confused, wondering if the darkness had found them.  
  
He felt a small soft, gentle hand touch his on the bed and he turned his head to be faced by his beloved soothing smile as she squeezed his hand:  
  
"No need to worry. The rumbling only indicated that the temple will resurface in about half an hour. I guess, the "Ancient" needs some fresh air again."  
  
Hitomi had to giggle hysterically at sight of Van's absolute confused and speechless face. He wrinkled his nose in utter confusion.  
  
"What the heck is the "Ancient"???"  
  
"You'll find out when we resurface. Then I'll show you why this temple hasn't been found yet by anyone living on Gaia and why no one will probably find it. And I must say that I literally fell on my butt when I saw him for the first time and I still don't know, how I even managed the first time to get into the temple. I think it was Sheik and the nine High Ones who brought me here then. At that time the temple wasn't so far away from the shore, only about a 100 miles into the sea, near a secluded are of a dessert country, where the ocean is held back by tall mountains. I was atop one of them, when I saw the temple for the first time. The next thing I knew, was the soft voice o my mother calling me, before everything went black before my eyes. When I woke up again, I found myself in this bed with Sheik standing beside me."   
  
Her eyes had a far away look as she recalled those memories and her gaze strayed to the window as she spoke softly.   
  
"That has been nearly two years now. It took me eight weeks before I could find it, my Visions of the temple and the voice of my mother guiding me. With it, I also found finally the answers to my questions of who and what I was, and why I had come herein the first place. And as soon as I had made it here, my training started for without it the power can't be controlled, it may even go out of control, causing much greater harm then what I did at that attack at the lake. The High Ones forbid me to leave the temple grounds, for they wanted to make sure that I could fully control my powers."   
  
She sneered. "They told me that I should not, go, that it was to dangerous for me to go back, that I would easily be hunted down and captured immediately by the enemy, who could not find me while in the temple and could not enter because of the sacred and blessed ground of our goddess."  
  
Hitomi exhaled deeply as she rested her head on Van's shoulder, cuddling closer to him for comfort. He gladly gave it to her, his arms wrapping around her and let them both drop back onto the bed as he listened to her intently.  
  
"But I soon started to feel that something wasn't right, about half a year after I left Fanelia. At first it was just a slight feeling and I mistook it stress, for the training wasn't very pleasant an most times rather hard as I had to learn many things. But with time it grew more and more until I couldn't ignore it anymore in anyway. That dreaded feeling of forbidding, the feeling of something being terribly wrong. Finally, after about a year since my departure I asked Sheik if he knew something. He didn't want to tell, saying that it should not interest me at the moment and that I would learn sooner or later. I got even more desperate after asking him for three weeks on end and he must have seen the distress in my eyes for he began bits and pieces of the things happening outside. He started with what you would probably as rather harmless things in the face of an approaching war, such as that Basram had some problems concerning the royal family and that two other countries on the other side of Gaia, far away from Fanelia and Asturia were at war and such things. But the more I questioned and begged him to tell me more, for the feeling was still present and growing even more, he reluctantly began to tell me about that enemy that was on the move, how war raged in several countries all around Gaia and it always came to that one enemy. Sheik didn't want to tell me who it was or, as he told me once, didn't want to give a name to this enemy, for it had none and should not get one, for it shouldn't even exist. I didn't understand that and some of it I still don't understand but it doesn't matter now. Anyway, even if Sheik didn't give me the full information on what was happening and where it was happening it soon didn't matter to much for everything that he told me came the visions of it in full detail. I saw how the Royal family of Hearim and other countries were murdered and doppelganger took their places, taking control over everything. I saw how the nameless enemy defeated one country after the next, how no one seemed to be able to stop it. "  
  
Tears start to trickle down the side of her face as she lifts her eyes up to meet his. They were full of raw emotion, full of sadness, hurt, grieve and... love.  
  
"And the whole time I was here, I couldn't stop thinking of you, Van. Every time I closed my eyes before I went to sleep, I saw your face, your smile and your eyes full of want and need just like I felt inside. And then one day, about two and a half months back, I just couldn't stand it anymore! I couldn't stand just watching as everything I knew and held dear collapsed around me! I ran from the temple as soon as it resurfaced once again."  
  
Tears still streamed down her face, but she suddenly lowered her eyes avoiding his and she only managed to continue in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"At first I wandered aimlessly around, going from country to country, looking, trying to find any hint to that enemy a way to stop it. I wanted to go to Fanelia wanted to see you finally again after all those months, but I feared what I would see. I feared not only seeing Fanelia again in ruins, but mostly you in the arms of another, married, happy maybe even with a child on the way.   
  
So I wandered on and on, not knowing where to go, who to turn to. And soon I noticed something following me pursuing me, trying to catch m at every cost. I started feeling this presence even in my dreams, which were mostly visions of different places on Gaia at that time. After a couple of fights I managed to block it out, away from me so it could not fully comprehend anymore where I was going and what I was doing. And with each day I tried to escape that dreaded presence, I came closer to Fanelia without even noticing until I stood a it's borders. As soon as I entered the wood the feeling left me, for it was somehow not able to enter after me. It must have been the dragons keeping it away from me."  
  
She smiled almost sadly.   
  
"You could even say protecting me for they some were always near by, just behind the trees I went by, but keeping their distance. I stayed there for at least a week or two to calm down a bit again and rest and it was then that I got a vision about the attack on Fanelia and of you in Escaflowne..."  
  
Van gently shushed her with his lips before kissing each single tear away. He knew the rest of her voyage and she didn't need to go through more pain by going on with what they both knew. He drew Hitomi close to him so that her head was just under his chin.   
  
Although she had gone through so much pain and horror with all those fears hidden deep inside her she was still with him, had still come back to him and all he ever wanted for her was to protect her now more than ever. Sure, she could look after herself from being harmed physical... but emotional?   
  
Van held Hitomi tightly in his embrace for the next few minutes, gently stroking her hair with the tips of his finger. No word was uttered in this comfortable quite, the flame of the candle flickering in an age old dance only the spirits of fire understood.  
  
In the end, Hitomi sighed and rose from her current position besides Van to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"We better go see the others and then go outside as soon as we resurface. I would like to show you the garden, it is very beautiful."  
  
"Nothing can be compared to your ethereal beauty, beloved." Van sad with that oh so loving smile he gave only her, also sitting up while she returned the smile with a slight blush (Tsk, Tsk, Van, your getting wayyyyy to mushy... *lol* Sorry, had to write this *g*). He took her left hand in his and was startled to feel rough material on her hand. He looked down to find a bandage around it before he looked up again into her eyes still so full of sadness. She slowly took away her hand from his and with her other shaky one, pulled of the bandage.   
  
Hitomi showed him the back of her hand. On it was a strange symbol looking like two eight's lapped over each other, almost looking like some kind of flower (Hope, everyone can imagine that...).  
  
Van took her hand in his again.  
  
"What does it mean, Hitomi?" He asked in hushed tone. She was looking in the opposite direction of him, biting on her other hands nails, something she did only rarely.  
  
"It's nothing. The meaning doesn't even matter for it would have ended like this one way or the other. As if I would ever let myself be caged inside these walls again."  
  
"What do you mean? Please tell me Hitomi, for what is this symbol on your hand?"  
  
He cupped her chin gently and directed her gaze tom him again. He could see new tears forming in her eyes but this time they did not spill as she gave him the answer.  
  
"It's the sign of banishment from the clan."  
  
Chapter end.  
  
No more to say here, only: review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review,... review!!! You get my meaning? *lol* 


	18. Darkness falls

The Legend of Liocorna 

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowneâ (It's getting rather boring to always write this --;)

Here another long awaited chapter of one of my stories. ENJOYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Chapter 18: Darkness falls

"What do you mean?" Van couldn't believe his ears. Hitomi banished? For what? What reason could there be that the Clan banished his last living member? (And if you thought that was crazy, listen to the reasons eg)

"That what I mean Van. The symbol on my hand is the sign of banishment in my clan. Once I leave this temple I will never be able to return again. In the years when my people still lived on Gaia, banishment was the most terrible thing you could imagine, far more worse then death. If someone would have worn this sign, they would have been shunned, not a single one of the Clan would have talked with such a person. Even the own family-members would have rather seen one of their own blood die instead of him or her being banished. It is a disgrace and although not banished themselves, knowing that someone from that specific family was banished had nearly the same effect as the banishment itself."

Van was stunned. In his country, banishment meant to most people a new chance to start life somewhere anew and was considered much better than death. But here, within these very walls and all over Gaia, this banishment sounded so much more badly then he had ever thought it could. It meant total isolation from those people who where your friend, your family, your own flesh and blood. And even those would see someone of their own kin rather dead than banished? It made no sense.

Van gently cupped Hitomi's chin and drew her face to his. New tears sparkled in them, threatening to be released and the hurt and betrayal was evident in those eyes that should have never gone through the pain they had. They should be sparkling with happiness and laughter just like in old time, seeming so far away; but not sparkle with tears.

"Why?" Such a simple word and it meant so much right now. It made those tear filed eyes sadden even more, spilling their moisture slowly down the face.

Hitomi looked away, eyes a little distant:

"They had many reasons. For one, I did not hold to the rules in the temple like I should have when I was here, but that is the slightest problems they had about me. It wouldn't have mattered so much if my will to fight against that what I though was wrong hadn't gotten so strong in their eyes. Then there were those dreams I told you about; the ones in which I saw what happened outside of the temple walls, for they taught me I should never keep information about any visions I have to myself and always report them so that if needed, actions could be taken against them. What made them really angry was my sudden disappearance from the temple and my sudden return and then especially in the company of you and the others. But even that they would have maybe still understood and nothing would have come of it. But"

"But what Hitomi?"

"Wellâ how am I going to explain this? You maybe remember Sheik calling me Revered Sister?" Hitomi asked gently and Van nodded before she continued.

"That title is one of a high ranking priestess. In the early days of Gaia, when myâ the people of Liocorna still lived with the other races on Gaia, it was custom for all children from ten to fifteen to enter into the temple as a novice and learn the things they needed to know about the history of their Clan. They also learned the use of the power they had in themselves to a certain degree. At the end, they undertook a test and after it they could decide, to either leave the temple to make something out of their lives or stay and go into priesthood. There were many ranks, some for special areas of research and such things and one of the highest ranks was that of the Revered Brothers and Sisters. The stood under the five magus, which were directly under the High One."

"The High One? But aren't there nine of them? Do they still live?"

Hitomi shook her head:

"No, but their spirits remain to be summoned if advise is needed. Only the High One, the five Magus and some of the Revered Brothers and Sisters were aloud to visit them. The high One was always the highest Priest in the Temple and the rank itself allowed him to age slower then normal people would, extending their lives to nearly 300 or 400 years. After they had decided, who would be successor after them the body would breath it's last but the spirit would still have access to the world of living."

Van looked thoughtful:

"I think I understand, what you explained to me, but it do not quite know what that has to do with you beingâ banned."

"Well, as I said, as a Revered Daughter, you are a priestess of high rankingâ and as that you have to âtake part in aâ ceremony, in which you have to take a sort of â vowâ ofâ wellâ virginity"

Van's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him and with it came the memories of previous nights he had been together with Hitomi. And Hitomi had told them or they had found out somehow. But did something like that really lead to such a hard punishment, especially if you did it out of love? Hitomi's words soon interrupted his thoughts.

"I never had wanted to make such a vow, but they persisted and eventually made me do it with the threat of never releasing me from the temple grounds if I didn't. And that was one thing I would have never endured for the rest of my life for it would have meant of never having a chance to see you again. It would have been the most gravest punishment of all, even worse than the banishment now."

"But it still doesn't fully make sense! I mean, it would have meant there would be no one after your death left from the Clan." Van stated bewildered. This was making less and less sense. To Van surprise Hitomi laughed although it was bitter and the look she gave him was of utter disgust andâ horror?

"That is the same thing I once questioned myself! I questioned myself who will come after me? and what is their intention? .

Until I found it out.

I found an old and dusty book in the library one day and studied it without telling Sheik, for it was a book that once only a Magus was allowed to use or the High One himself. There were many complicated rituals explained in detail and what they did if performed rightly. And when I came to the Prosperity Ritual I couldn't look at the book any longer and hid it away."

Hitomi shuddered and drew her arms tightly around herself pushing her body closer to Van's as if seeking warmth and comfort which he gladly gave as she slowly continued, despair in her voice.

"The Prosperity Ritual can only be performed on women who have entered the priesthood or have been unable to produce children the. It allows them to be become pregnant without breaking the virginity vow they made. It is complicated and the woman on whom it has been performed must be looked after carefully for ten days after performing it. If it wasn't a priestess, it had to be through the whole time of her pregnancy and it was much harder for them to bear it - but it never once failed in the history of the Clan. It can be performed up to five times on the same person and after that, she can bear no more children ever in her whole life. The Clan did this rather often for such a complicated spell before they went to the Mystic Moon, since they did not want their people to grow less already and saw the only way in using it. A member of the Liocorna Clan was never allowed to be together with a person who was not of their race. They feared of what might come of it, especially if through that the power of a Lior and a Draconian was combined. So they tried to live as isolated as they could and as far as I know it never happened that someone of the Clan got together with another person not of the Clan on Gaia. Of course they couldn't do that anymore when they returned to the Mystic Moon and they soon found out that the first and rarely the third child born into a family of a Lior and a normal human were still pure blooded although they could not explain why. So the history was given to those children carrying the blood in themselves, but with time, most of them forgot and since there hadn't been many left in the beginning"

"âThey still got less and less until in the end your family was the last to remember." Van concluded. Hitomi only nodded in response and went on.

"The moment I had found out about that ritual, I knew they would want to perform it on me one day, when they thought it was time. I saw the truth of my knowledge when they called me to them once again, talking about different things and how it went with my studies for they were always eager to know how good I was with my powers and other such things. And when I looked them into their faces that time, I saw the eager glimmer in their eyes, saw how they wanted to bring the Clan back to it's former way. And I was to be the tool of it all. Only then did I fully realise that they did not think about my feelings, how they just ignored them as if they were the wishes of a small child that would soon outgrow his antics through schooling and educating. It was also the first time I realised that I had to get away from there as soon as I could without them stopping me"

"Oh Hitomi" Van sighed as he held her tightly in his embrace. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, tears coming to her eyes that she thought she didn't have anymore.

They remained that way for some time again, not speaking, just comforting. They welcomed the silence around them that was sometimes broken by the silent song of the whales from the outside. As time passed, Hitomi calmed down. Van felt that she wanted to tell him something more, so he gently asked if she liked to continue. She nodded and hiccupped a little.

"You know, that weren't all the reason why they banned me"

She trailed of once again and Van noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. It made him feel strange inside, as if something inside of him wanted to tell him it knew what Hitomi meant, but he could not understand what it said. Van wondered what Hitomi could have done more to make them even further enraged, but he could not grab the answer.

"Go on"

Hitomi's blush was still evident on her cheeks and she had started to fiddle around with the hem of her skirt, not looking at him.

"Wellâ You could say it has to do with another Vision I had shortly before I met you again"

"And what of it? What was the vision about?"

"Emmâ Wellâ The vision itself was about that one night in the cave we've spend togetherâand it was also about the consequences it would bring with it"

"The consequences? You mean the banishment?"

"No. I meanâ Well"

Hitomi slowly took one of Van's hands in hers and held it over her abdomen.

"Concentrate you energy on your hand and what you feel with it. It should be easier if you close your eyes"

Van closed his eyes and did as Hitomi told him. At first he only felt the fabric of Hitomi's clothes under his hand, but slowly he started to feel the energy surrounding her. It was her life-energy her body was emanating like a steady flowing river. And then he also felt something else, something strange. It felt like a smaller wave of energy, almost not there and very faint, but it was there nevertheless. And it felt as if it was growing, slowly but steadily. It was familiar, almost like Hitomi's and yet different, as if something else was present in it. He knew it, for it felt almost likeâhis?!?

Van's eyes snapped open in sudden understanding (took him long enough!). He stared at first in disbelieve at Hitomi, her eyes not quite meeting his. If she had, she would have seen the huge grin of joy spread across his face before he drew her face to his and kissed her. She returned the kiss slowly, her body pressing closer to his. When they broke the kiss Van's flaming gaze met hers.

"This is the best gift you could ever give me, Hitomi. I love you."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I love you, too. Come, we better go meet the others now. We're almost at the surface."

They both got up from the bed still holding hands. Hitomi lead the way as they travelled once again through the many corridors of the temple until they stood once again in front of the library. Hitomi slowly opened the door and they both entered, looking for the others. Merle had seated herself by Millerna and Celena and the three seemed to be in a deep conversation. Allen was sitting at the same table as Dryden while Sheik seemed to be explaining something out of a book that lay before them. A big and very empty looking plate on the table confirmed that Sheik had given their friends also something to eat.

Merle was the first to spot Van and Hitomi walking towards them and before anyone could comprehend, she had already jumped up from her position and right onto Van and Hitomi nearly making them both fall to the floor.

"There you two are. I was already getting worried what you two where up to! What did you two do all the time you were gone?"

"Sleep. Just sleep and eat", Hitomi answered before Van could say anything. He was quick enough to understand that she didn't want to tell the rest all of what had transpired between them and he was glad for it.

"And it seems that your sleep was very restful. You both look much better then before you came here", Sheik said in his soft voice and came over to them. "And I think you will want to show them the gardens. We should have resurfaced during the time you needed from you chamber to the library. Come, I will go with you."

Sheik's eyes showed a spark of wonder when Hitomi averted her eyes, unable to look at him. As if sensing what was wrong his gaze flickered to her left hand and saw the sign burned onto her skin. An unreadable looked crossed his features as he also averted his eyes from her and from Van. Van's hand turned into fists in anger at that damnable Clan, which had treated Hitomi so cruel. He felt a hand touch gently his and he took it, giving it a slight squeeze. Hitomi squeezed back thankfully and they led the others down the halls of the temple. They hadn't seemed to notice the silent conversation going on between the three and just wandered after them some steppes away, chatting about this and that.

"Why did they do it?" A voice quietly asked beside Hitomi and she and Van turned their heads to see Sheik beside them again, eyes staring straight ahead. She sighed and also turned her eyes back to the front.

"Because of many things. Did you never wonder?"

"If you mean about you not telling about any Visions for the last three months you where here, then I can only say that I think I know what they were about, if you had any that is. And about the bookâ Of course I noticed after some time that it had been moved and that only person could have looked in it, but I at first did not look what was in it. Only when you had already disappeared and then I still was not quite sure what you had all read from the book. But yet again I think I know what you mean. Did they want you to do it?"

"They never said it while I was here the first time, but they would have probably offered me a bargain in the end about it, so I could have stayed in the temple. But gladly it was already to late."

"Ahâ I see. And so, everything fits into place and yet it doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Van asked confused.

"I mean to say, that they should not forget the prophecy they have made themselves. For if they wanted it to become true, they should have seen it all coming and should have let fate flow the way it should, but alas their cowardice must have blinded them wholly. What? Are you looking so dumbfounded, because I really said something like that? Me who always spoke so high of our wise and honourable leaders? sigh I have seen many people come and go and I have seen time pass and people change and not always for good. Time has made the nine High once anxious to return the Clan to its former power, for they think it will be the only way to save Gaia from any drastic changes which could occur if something else happened. They did not spend one thought on the consequences it would have, if they really did something disastrous like that, for they are blinded by there own light. They have already forgotten the hunts the humans did on our people and the sorrow it inflicted on families and friends alike. Also, they do not seem to remember that it where those hunts and the rule not to use the given powers against them that brought upon us the darkness once and has brought it upon us again this time.

Only when Dragon and Unicorn unite; will both worlds be free again.

They said so themselves and yet they have tried everything themselves to stop the prophecy from becoming true without even noticing it." Sheik's gaze shifted to Van and Hitomi again, a smirk on his lips and laughter dancing in his eyes. "But it seems that all their plans to go against fate have not helped and I cannot say that I'm sad about it. I just hope that you two will be happy. You'll both have to be strong, for the final battle will probably soon take place."

Sheik turned away from them again before they could reply anything, although they wouldn't have known what to say anyway. So they kept silent, walking along the vast halls with their friends behind them. As they kept walking Van noticed the light from the stones and the candles seemed to grow less and less, but it was soon replaced by another source of light and Van began to make out the streams of light peeking through windows. Small they were at first, almost to small and much to high to see anything through them before they began to get bigger, giving the walls a warm and gentle glow. Soon they were big (and low) enough to look through them, feeling the rays of the sun warming face and skin, although they still could not make out much of the outside.

Then they suddenly went down a steep flight of stairs and a great Portal that swung silently outwards. The sun blinded them as they stepped through, shielding their eyes with their hands. When the friends lowered them after a while again they where stunned by the sight they beheld.

A garden with lush green grass, shimmering ponds, trees - some full with blossoms and others with ripe fruits – and many other little things spread about before them. Colourful birds flew through the treetops and little animals swished through the grass while glittering fish swam in the water. Wondering, they let themselves be led through the seemingly enchanted garden. Van heard muffled giggle beside him and turned so see Hitomi look at him with laughter and adoration in her eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him: "Just like a little child. How cute."

"Ah, so I'm a little child now. Well, if that's the way things are"

With one swift movement he scooped Hitomi up in his arms and spread his wings, carrying her into the sky. She let out a small shriek by his sudden movement but had to giggle into his shoulder at the wonderful feeling of Van's arms around her and the air going through her hair. The others only stared dumbfounded after them as the two spiralled through the air.

"Did I miss something or can anyone tell me what is up with those two?" Merle asked in disbelieve, her eyes glued to her two friends in the sky like the rest of them.

Dryden corrected his glasses: "I have no clue, but I think they're going to be okay. Let's just leave them alone again for a while."

The others nodded in agreement, but they still stayed in the same position for at least five minutes before walking on, still following the patient waiting Sheik, a smile on his lips.

In the air Van and Hitomi let themselves drift with the currents, enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace. Hitomi rested her head on Van's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's so beautiful up here"

"âAnd so peaceful." Van finished her sentence. "And where now is this "Ancient" you talked about earlier?"

"They're right down their, see?"

Hitomi pointed something out with her finger and Van's eyes followed the direction. The first thing he saw were two huge lumps at the end of the shore of the island the temple was build on. He thought them for some sort of rocks covered with moss and other things, but when he looked closer, he saw one of them looking at him! It really looked at him with one of his big black and shiny eyes at least as big as he was. Hitomi told him he could fly closer and he did finally seeing the truth. Those two weren't just big rocks but the heads of an enormous two-headed tortoise. On it's back lay the garden and the temple right in its centre. Now Van finally understood how the island had avoided of being found and Hitomi's explanation also made sense now. What were also stunning were the outer walls of the temple. They seemed to almost blend in with the endless dark blue of the water and the lighter blue of the sky.

Van was still to stunned for words when he finally landed back on the ground with Hitomi in his arms. They were now nearer to the two heads where also the others stood, gaping as well.

"Stunningâ absolutely, stunning" Dryden repeated over and over again. "I would have never thought, I would see so much wondrous things in just one day." He turned to Hitomi. "I always thought there were some unsolved secrets around you, but I never imagined them to be soâ soâ big!"

The others had to chuckle at that, especially since they had never seen Dryden so dumbfounded in the first place, but the things he had seen must have had taken a toll on him as all of them. Finally they spread out a little and inspected the garden. Many wondrous flowers showed themselves and what some of them lacked in colours, they made it up again with they scent. Merle asked Sheik where the birds and other animals were, when the temple was under water, but he just winked and said it would be up to he imagination to find out.

After another two hours of staying in the garden, it was finally time to go and say good buy to all those wondrous things, and to Sheik. They all thanked him very much for his help and support and Celina even wanted to hug him, but he objected with a laugh, since it wouldn't bring much of her falling through him.

Hitomi had regained most of her strength by that time and was able to open a small portal through which they could go through in twos. Millerna and Dryden went through first, with Celena and Allen right behind them.

"Don't take to long!" Merle shouted after Van and Hitomi before also stepping though the portal, vanishing out of sight. They both turned a last time to Sheik, who gave them a gentle smile, his hands folded inside the sleeves of his robes as ever. "Take care you two. Maybe it will be over soon and the people of this world may finally go to there normal life again. And maybe your children will find a way back here once day. I would really like to see them one day."

Hitomi smiled sadly and only nodded. Words of a final farewell would not come find their way past her lips as she almost clung to Van for support. He laid an arm around her shoulders and gave a short nod towards Sheik, also unable to say anything. Finally, they both turned around and also headed through the portal.

There was only a brief moment of dizziness before they were able to emerge at the other end, but the sight that greeted them wasn't welcoming. The first thing they saw were the unconsciousness bodies of their friends laying on the ground and then the many men dressed in green samurai-armour surrounding them. Van made a grab for his sword but Hitomi squeezed his arm tightly, eyes wide and almost fearful. He glanced at her and then at the parting Samurais as they made way for a dark figure. As Van looked closer, he saw that it was not a person in black but only the shadow, a shadow walking. The place where the eyes normally were, were blacker then black, shimmering hideously. Before he could comprehend what was happening to him, Van felt the world go dark around him and he two last words he heard before he lost consciousness came from the shadow, the voice which had been in his dreams.

"Found you."

**Chapter end.**

Ha aren't I mean to give such a cliff hanger again. gets drowned in rotten tomatoes Okay, okay. I'm sorry for the long wait AGAIN, but school is really taking a toll on me and since I've always been one to read a lot and play on the PC or the GameCube, it always takes some time before I manage to finish a chapter or story. I wrote my first story always at school, which is why it didn't take me so long to update then AND the chapters where shorter then. But since it's not possible to write so much at school anymore, since may timetable are totally different (and upside down) since I was in 11th grade (I'm in 12th grade now) It was always difficult, to find the right time for writingâ So again, sorry and I hope you'll forgive me if the next chapter will also take a while to be finished.

CIAO!


	19. Authors Note

Authors Note: I so SORRY! I promised myself an others to update AT LEAST one of my fics and haven't been able to do it . Fogive me bows deeply.

It all started in Februrary: I already had most of the chapter to Liocorna and to As long as I Live finished on my laptop, but we had to do an essay in school, for which I need Microsoft Office XP and I only had 2000. So a friend brought the CD over and I also wanted to throw out some programs I didn't need anymore. AND THAT's where the drama begins. For you see my somehow there where also some windows data files thrown out and I couldn't retrieve them. So I wanted to boot from CD, but somehow there had been put a password on my laptop and I couldn't change the boost options. So I had to send it to ACER and they repaired it but also had to whip out my whole files, including the almost finished chapters.

So, when my laptop came I had to start from Zero again and with the exams and other work from school, coupled together with BIG problems from one of my friends, I totally had no time and was shortly after on a dire writers block for at least two weeks. Then, when I finally could begin again, more problems started to appear in the life of my friends, who had already been sick for months and had lost at least 10 kilos of weight! And yet again, I might have had added at least a part of the chapters……, but alas to do so I had to get the files from my laptop to my USB-Stick and from there to my computer at home. Unfortunately I had still lived at boarding-school at that time and was only home on weekends…… I they let me. I was never at home, always having been invited by a friend to her home. And when I finally managed to get home for ONE weekend, guess what… my USB-Stick didn't want to give out the chapters to my computer! (Don't worry, got them still on laptop) I had hoped to do everything last weekend, since I have holidays know, but on Friday, I had to go to my sister as quickly as possible, since now I am currently doing my drivers-license! And here, I cannot update, for I hadn't the time to take the USB-Stick with me……… weeps

I hope you can understand how nerve-racking it is even for me, for not being able to update, but I'll try as soon as I can. I hope it will be in two weeks or so or it might take much longer.

But do not, worry, I haven't forgotten you guys and I hope there are still some people out there, who would like to read more chapters of my stories...

Ciao, SabineballZ


	20. Together we can fly

The Legend of Liocorna

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters……

FINALLY! I never thought I'd manage to finish this chapter! Please forgive me for taking so long, but I never thought school could be so…so… exhausting! It's the last chapter, but there should be an epilogue following shortly and maybe even an extended edition for this chappie, as I am not quite happy with it, but I wanted you guys to have a chance to read before a new year starts °. ENJOY!

**Chapter 18: Together we can fly**

Van woke up with a throbbing head and total darkness once again around him. It was getting on his nerves, but at least he knew he was awake.

The feeling the rough stones beneath him, lying sideways on them and hearing the constant "drip, drip" of water in a puddle near him made it clear.

Pushing himself up carefully Van blamed himself for everything. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to get himself and the others caught. They had been running the whole time from that darkness and not even a minute after they had left the temple they had already been captured by that horrifying shadow.

He wondered how their enemy could have known the location they would come through the gate but let it drop when he heard a groan coming from somewhere opposite his current position.

Stretching his hand out carefully, Van could feel old metal bars in front of him and then only air. Getting frustrated again over not seeing a thing Van blinked his eyes rapidly.

He thought he was hallucinating when he started to see red lines forming before his eyes. They connected, building forms and shapes – first the bars before him then the rest behind it. Still bewildered he rubbed his eyes twice and after the second time everything was not only rendered in red but had a light shading of blue.

Van made out the rather huge cell he was sitting in and one on the opposite side of the hall, with his friends.

Merle was just sitting up with Millerna still lying beside her.

Celena was helped up by her brother Allen while Dryden sat directly in front of the bars of their cell, running a hand up and down on the half rusty metal.

But Hitomi was not there…

With a pained moan Van saw Millerna lifting herself up carefully from the floor her head held in one of her hands.

"Ow… I feel like I was hit by a Guymelef…" She looked around bewildered.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea my dear", Dryden answered her thoughtfully.

"We seem to be in some kind of cell as far as I can make out. Is everyone here? Merle?"

"I'm right here, but this darkness is so thick I can't see a thing!"

Van watched as Allen held Celena tightly to his chest.

"I and my sister are also here, but where "here" is I have no clue…"

Contemplating for a second, chin held in one hand, Dryden spoke up again.

"I also have no idea where we could be… Van? Hitomi? Are you here as well?"

"I'm over here!" Van called out to them, still searching for Hitomi.

"I'm in a cell on the other side from you. But I can't find Hitomi! Has anyone of you seen her?"

"How am I supposed to see or find her, if I can't see my own hand in front of my eyes?" Merle growled, her tail twitching nervously from side to side.

The others all shook their heads in resignation – which was rather ironical, since only Van was able to see them anyway – not knowing what to do and if she was somewhere near.

Dryden, who now held his wife's hand tightly, furrowed his brows together even more.

"Van… how come you know we're in different cells? Where you still consciousness when they brought you here? Did you see anything?"

The young King of Fanelia cursed inwardly. He hadn't really thought about the others not being able to see like him.

But why could he?

He shrugged his shoulders although he knew his friends couldn't see it.

"Sorry, but I only woke up a few minutes ago. I don't know where we are or how we were brought here, but I know it were those people who have been after us the whole time."

"Well, then please tell me how you know where we are in this darkness if you came only to yourself moments ago…?" Allen asked irritated, confusion and frustration clear on his face for Van to see.

Again, he shrugged his shoulders, his thoughts still on getting out fast and finding Hitomi.

"I have no clue, Allen, why or how, but I can in some surreal way see in this darkness…"

He saw that Dryden was still sceptical.

"In some surreal way…? Could you please explain what you mean?"

"I… don't know Dryden… I'm seeing only in shades of light blue… and everything has red lines around it… It seems like my powers have somewhat enhanced since we have been in the temple… Maybe the last seal, which Hitomi told us about, has partly been lifted by that shadow or through the powers she has used…"

Everyone was silent after that, trying to sort their thoughts and think of a way out of this mess.

When Dryden started to speak up again they all heard a key being turned in a lock. Shortly after light fell in through a crack in a door, which quickly widened. The light, coming from some lamps outside, made the shades of blue and the red lines vanish quickly out of Van's sight, before he saw the shadow of two mans coming through the wooden door.

The two, clad in the same green Samurai-Suite as the others Van had met before them, said no word as they walked up to his cell door. With a huge key they opened the door and gesticulated him to stand up. His hand went automatically to his hip where his sword usually was, realising it wasn't there when he only felt air. Somehow logical when looking at his current situation. Not even his enemies would be so dump as to leave him his weapon.

Again, they told him without words to finally get up. Slowly, as not to look suspicious, Van got up from his position from the floor and carefully stretched himself, his gaze never leaving the faces of his two enemies.

Their faces were shrouded in darkness almost completely, not revealing much. But those things Van managed to see made a cold shiver run down his spine. The faces of both of them were haggard and worn-out, as if they never had enough food to eat and water to drink. The skin was a very pale grey and the eyes nearly the same as one of the dead.

Van had never taken such a close look at the faces of his enemy, since they were half covered during battle and he never had taken time to inspect the once, who had fallen during battle, always to preoccupied with other, to him more important things.

The strain of thoughts his mind was going vanished into the back of his mind, when one of the two men in the green samurai-suite took up his position behind Van and the other one turned around. He began heading back the way they had come, not once taking a look at the other prisoners.

Van shortly met the look of Dryden and Allen before they vanished out of his sight.

He heard the one behind him lock the door again before they led him up a flight of stairs of rough stones. Only a few torches hung on the stone walls until they came to another door. The corridor behind it was big but also sparely lit, although thick black curtains where draped over each window they passed. Some where even bolted with wooden blanks, tiny slits letting a bit of light in. Nothing hung on the walls, except for two banners they came across. But even those were mostly black, the only thing really interesting being about them the Silver Star in its centre. Van wasn't sure, but to him it looked slightly like the one he had seen in the temple with the huge painting of the woman on the unicorn.

He had not much time to think about it. Sooner than he had expected, Van and his two guards came to another, almost huge wooden door. There were no carvings, no drawings or anything else on the two enormous wings of the door, except for the metal plates to give it more weight and more stability. And yet there was something about it that made Van wish back away from it. The presence which made itself clear behind it had to be the shadow that had started it all. Started the war, all those battles and intrudes…

…and the hunt on Hitomi.

The doors slowly swung open leaving Van to look into a complete black room. It was an unnatural darkness, one that gave away nothing, letting you stand there feeling naked and without defence.

Stepping into the room, he heard the door close behind him again taking away the light which had entered with him. Once more his vision seemed to clear in that strange sort of way with the red lines and blue shadings.

At first there seemed to be nothing in the room; no windows, no furniture, no drapes on the walls, no light. Only one thing stood in the middle on the opposite side. A gigantic throne arose there, the backrest almost as high as the ceiling. Ten steps led up to it. And sitting on its stony surface was… nothing.

No, it's not "nothing". Van thought to himself. It's the shadow that took us captive. The one who attacked not only Fanelia but half of Gaia and tried to catch Hitomi!

The moment Van thought of his beloved, he saw standing at the base of the steps looking in his direction. Their eyes met and Van knew she could see him just as he could see her.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't our little draconian. Welcome, King Van Slanzar de Fanel, to my humble home."

Van turned back to the throne and to the shadow that sat in it. If it had eyes would have probably stared right at him now. He wasn't really sure that he wanted that… "thing" to have eyes; for he could have sworn there was only malice and bloodlust in them. The fight had shown him enough of what his enemy wished, although not everything. But he remained silent.

If the creature could have managed, he would have doubtlessly raised an eyebrow in mock amusement.

"It seems like you do not wish to talk to me. I must say that such behaviour isn't nice and not appropriate for a one of your status. But it does not matter."

He turned back towards Hitomi.

"There is only one thing I would have liked to show you, which you may find quite surprising. I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you take a look at this before I kill you and I am feeling restless as the time is at hand, so I will make it quick."

With a flick of his hand the bandana around Hitomi's forehead tore away. Into the open came a shimmering silver star, the exact replica of the one the inscription from Dryden and the frescoes in the temple. Van sucked in his breath as the light intensified and illuminated the room. But it did not penetrate the shadow sitting on the throne.

"The probably most well kept secret of the Liocorna Clan. This is which controls the power before it becomes too much for the human body to bear. Only with this sign the human mind is able to control a Liors true form without causing total destruction around it. As for the true form… it is the Unicorn itself not the human body although born into it. Allow me to demonstrate…"

In the blink of an eye the shadow transformed and charged at Van. With no time to fully react he braced himself mentally as good as he could for the impact. It came, but not from the front. It came from the side as Hitomi pushed them both out of the way, giving them a moment to breath. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly to get his attention.

"We haven't got much time left. Van you must get the others out of here before the castle might collapse of the sheer force."

"What about you?"

"I'll stall for time as much as I can."

Van gazed into her eyes. He saw no fear, only determination and the will to fight. Nodding once and squeezing her hand back, he pushed himself up from the floor. Somehow he managed to make it towards the door and outside before a shockwave came from behind, sending him to the floor one again. Trying to catch his breath which had been forced from his lungs, he got up and looked back. Only seeing a white and a black blur he focused on his task again hurrying towards the dungeons. As he neared the stairs a group of five samurais came into view. Taking them by surprise – and noticing once again he still hadn't his sword – Van barrelled full force into them, sending four to the floor and only one standing. His mind racing, he instinctively grabbed the huge black banner hanging on the wall and pulled. It ripped of with ease, burying the samurais in thick blackness. A torch hung beside him, which he lifted and flung onto the cloth. Not waiting for any result Van ran on, hearing with relief a scream coming from behind. Reaching the door to the stairs without meeting more enemies he flung it open. Taking three steps at a time he sighted two more with their swords drawn and ready to attack. Not thinking, threw out his right hand, wishing them both to hell. Power surged through his arm, centred in the palm of his hand and sent out a wave of magic. It hit the two full forces. The result was deathly. The bodies smashed into the wall leaving a bloody mess of crashed bones, metal and gore as the door in the back burst from his hinges. It crashed somewhere against a wall, splintering into tiny pieces. A startled scream came from within as Van grabbed the keys from the wall and half dashed, half stumbled to the cell which held his friends trapped.

"Lord Van! What's happening!"

"No time to explain, Merle." Van replied, throwing the cell door wide open. "Quick, we gotta get out of here before everything might come down on us!"

Not asking anymore questions they all followed the young King, making their way up the flight of steps and down the corridor Van had spotted earlier. The whole castle shook in its foundations, sending them all crashing to the floor before hasting on. After a while they came to another set of doors. Van and Allen flung them open at the same time. They were met with bright daylight, blinding them momentarily. When everyone was able to see once more, the friends were met with the sight of a small courtyard, fully laid out with grey and black stones. A high wall surrounding it had already collapsed halfway, revealing high mountains and a thick forest all around. Not knowing where to head now – seeing that they were confronted by at least two docent enemies – they were not prepared for the next and strongest quake that shook the rest of the castle walls and its surroundings. The rest of the outer wall collapsed, burying half of the samurais beneath a heap of thick stones, as everyone else was forced to the floor. Before they managed to get up, a second quiver went through the floor.

At the same time something crashed through the inside wall.

Everyone gasped as the shimmering Unicorn managed to stand up again.

"What…?" Millerna began to ask. But she never had the chance to finish as a second Unicorn emerged from the whole in the wall, the castle falling more and more apart behind it.

But the other Unicorn wasn't white or shimmering…it was totally black. Where the eyes should have been there was nothing. The hooves made smouldering marks on the ground and the horn did not glitter like stars, but burned flaming red from inside like liquid fire. It did not have the soothing and comforting effect; it was much more menacing and frightening.

The two Unicorns charged at each other, light clashing with darkness, the whole world seeming to tremble from the powers unleashed. Again and again their forces met the nature around holding its breath. And yet the white Unicorn seemed to falter with every attack a little more, always being defensive, never offensive.

Then it happened…

The black unicorn feigned an attack to the right, but was suddenly on the left, ramming head first into the flank of the other one. The impact made the white unicorn fly against one of the still standing walls. As it slid down its form suddenly started to glow and shrink in an unusual way, the hair changing it colour as the front hooves turned into human hands and the horn seemed to retreat into its head until only a star was left.

The friends stood there frozen in shock as they stared in horror at the black shadow that had formed itself out of the black unicorn and was now walking slowly towards the gasping form of Hitomi leaning against the wall and trying to get up.

"Oh how pitiful you are…" the shadow drawled mockingly still advancing on Hitomi. He lifted one of his hands and her body was pulled by an invisible force in the air, as if someone or something had clutched her around her throat. She tried to struggle but could not break free. And the shadow kept on coming.

"Did you really think you could stand a chance against me? Me, who has been looked away in darkness, forming it to my needs, increasing my power more and more over this long time span? Oh how foolish you truly are…"

The shadow flipped his outstretched arm away from his body. The motion sent Hitomi flying away, straight at the other side of the court. Her body would have hit the wall full force if Van hadn't reacted instinctively. Without thinking he unfurled his wings and somehow managed to catch his beloved in mid air although the impact still sent them both crashing onto the floor. He more felt than saw a magical attack aimed at them and curled his wings protectively around their bodies. His own power absorbed most of the blow, but he couldn't hold back the gasp of pain coming from his mouth.

"VAN!" Hitomi screamed, trying to get away from him, so he wouldn't get evolved anymore into the fight, nevertheless he held on tight.

"You can't fight him alone Hitomi!"

"But I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I…"

The King of Fanelia let go on the tight grip he had on her an instead grabbed both her hands with his.

"We can do this together. Together, we can fight him. Together, we can defeat him. Together, we can fly on the power that holds Gaia together…"

Hitomi relaxed slightly, her concentration now turned inwards, trying to bundle her power and reform it to fit with Van's. He did the same as their form began to glow.

The mocking voice was heard once again.

"My, my… are we now so desperate to have a go at me? Do you really think you can defeat me like that? Fools I say once again."

"No," Van answered, his aura pulsating around him. "You are the fool here. I do not only think I KNOW we can defeat you!"

Pure energy seemed to flow through his veins, his whole body mind and soul as he reached out with it towards Hitomi. She responded with her own power, melting it with his. Their auras formed one, pulsing in the steady beat of their hearts. Time itself seemed to hold its breath as the energy flowed all around responding from the earth, the air and the trees. It started to centre in the hands of the two lovers, growing steadily in power.

"Enough with this pitiful show of meekly power…" the darkness retorted. "Time to end this. What…?"

The shadow had thrown out his hand o send a wave of his own power towards Van and Hitomi, but it never managed to get to them. Just as it had come near them had been a short flash of blue and pink light. The next spilt second Escaflowne had stood there in all his glory, cape pillowing behind it. The Guymelef had his sword drawn out , placing it in front of the two figures before him, shielding with it there bodies from harm as the spell was absorbed.

At the same time as the Guymelef lifted his sword the world around the castle seemed to shudder. The young king and his beloved, who had had both their eyes closed while the energy flowed, opened them now, fixing their gazes on the black nothingness. Simultaneously they thrust the palms of their hands outwards, Hitomi's left and right and Van's up and down, forming a circle. Their combined power expanded, the aura withdrawing around their bodies and merging into the hands.

Then without warning, the power shot forward in a sphere of dazzling light.

Everyone later agreed that, for a split second the sphere had taken on the form of a Unicorn with wings wide outspread, just like the one of the painting on the prophecy.

It shot towards the shadow, still gaining in power. He made a gesture as if trying to cast a shield for defense, but he was to slow. The light engulfed him, devoured him, let the darkness fall apart from the inside. A high pitched scream, unlike anything the friends had ever heard, erupted from within the diminishing shadow. Dark hands tried to claw itself out of the light, back into the shadows, without success.

Slowly, ever so slowly the power-flow stopped. The light diminished as the scream faded away, only its echo resounding of the leftover walls and the mountains.

After the power had vanished completely and time seemed to flow again, the spot where the shadow had stood was bare of any hints to its existents. The Samurais had also disappeared without a trace and it was assumed later, that they had been part of the magic somehow.

But right now, it did not matter as Van slung his arms around Hitomi and pulled her against him. She let her body finally relax as her head rested on her beloved shoulder.

Watching the sun overcome the thick wall of clouds only one sentence was spoken into the healing quietness of the reborn day.

"It's finally over."

Chapter End.

R&R Is all I can say and once again, that there will be an Epilogue and maybe an extended edition of this chapter. CIAO!


	21. Epilogue

**The Legend of Liocorna**

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters.

Thanks for all those readers being patient enough to wait for the long updates! This is the Epilogue and rather short, since there is nothing much more happening. I once thought about writing a sequel with the children when they are all about 17 to 18 years old, but that might really take a while to write that, since I still have the others story to finish and I promised a friend to write to other stories for her, one being also Escaflowne and the other about Harry Potter . But don't worry; I won't ever stop writing since it's really good in getting my thoughts straight. But for the moment, there will be not much new from me.

Ciao, SabineballZ ENJOYY!

**Epilogue**

The young King of Fanelia ran one hand through his still messy hair, showing much distress as he paced up and down n the hallway.

He thought being in the middle of a war was the worst thing that would happen to anyone, but this seemed so much worse. For right now he was outside the large sleeping quarters he and his wife shared, while Hitomi was on the other side with maids rushing occasionally in and out.

She had been in labour since midmorning and it was already starting to get dark outside.

Van had been with his beloved when it had started, holding her hand and trying to quill his own nervous mind which seemed to be on the brink of ripping.

When the midwife appeared upon his summoning she had taken one good look at his state and threw him out of his own chamber – be he king or not, he was right now also a very nervous soon-to-be father and would stress the mother more if he panicked and standing in the way didn't' help ether.

So there he was now; he Van Slanzar de Fanel, current King of Fanelia, running a hole into the expensive carpet in the hallway, whiles he anxiously awaited tidings from his wife's state of health and that of the baby.

As Van turned to pace the length of the hall in front of the door again, he was caught of guard by a pink haired fur ball. With some difficulty he managed to stay on his feet and tried to get his long time friend at a distant, where he could get a clear view of her face.

"Lord Van! How is Hitomi doing? Is she okay? What about the baby? Has it come yet? Wha…?"

"MERLE! Clam down! You're making me even more nervous than I already am! AND I DON'T know myself what the hell is going on in there; the midwife has forbidden the maids to tell me even a word before it's all over!"

Frustrated, Van ran both his hands through his hair this time and started pacing again. Merle instead seated herself in an elaborate armchair a servant had brought some time ago for his king. Van had even tried sitting there, waiting calm and composed, but in the end he had nearly knocked it over when he had jump up and stated his routine of running up and down the hallway, his gaze always coming back to the doors he wanted so desperately to open for him.

Another hour and a half past before the door once again opened, but this time no maid rushed out. The midwife was cleaning her hands as she steppe out on front of the king and bowed.

"Your Majesty. The birth was long and complicated. But all is well now and everyone is already recovering. Your wife wishes to see you, but do not be too loud or too hectic in your movements as she will need a lot of rest."

The young King composed himself, as he gave a curt nod to the midwife before she disappeared again into the chamber to clean up and help with the baby.

Van also entered and immediately went to the giant four poster bed. His beautiful wife Hitomi lay in it, eyes closed, her breathing steady and even although she still was a little pale and her face clearly showed the amount of energy she had lost during the first few hours. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open as two emerald orbs came to rest upon Van. A small smile spread across her lips.

"Hi handsome. Is there still a carpet outside our bedroom or do we have to get a new one?"

Van chuckled lightly and seated himself at the edge of the bed. He gently took one of her hands in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Do not worry, the carpet has survived. How do you feel?"

"Drained, but happy. I'm glad that's finally over." Her eyes twinkled. "Although you might agree with me that we're going to need a wet-nurse for one of them."

Van gave her a confused look. His mind didn't want to believe, what his ears had heard when the words 'one of them' had come from Hitomi's lips.

Before he could ask, the midwife approached once more, holding in her arms a small bundle, which she carefully gave to Van.

"Congratulations, you Highnesses. It's a fine and strong boy, with fair hair like his mother." Van gently held his son and smiled down at him, but was still confused inside from what his wife had mentioned earlier.

He finally understood when two maids, who had been standing behind the midwife, came forwards, each wiht another bundle in their arms. Those were both carefully given to Hitomi, who had now a broad smile on her face.

"And congratulations on your two beautiful daughters."

The young king was dumbstruck at the realisation that he now had not only one and not two, but three healthy children all at once. As it all sunk in and the giggles coming from the bed broke through his train of thoughts, another broad smile full of happiness spread across his face. He leaned forward and gave his beloved a small kiss, noticing that one of his daughters had his raven hair, while the hair of the other one was silvery white. Both slept contently in their mother's arms as he held their son.

"I love you. You couldn't have given me a greater gift."

His wife smiled back as she watched their son in her husband's arms gurgling happily.

"And I love you, too. For ever and always."

"Until the end of time."

**The End**


End file.
